Rosemary Beach: Fallen too Far
by AlmondLess
Summary: Querer lo que se supone no debes tener… Sólo tiene diecinueve años. Es la hija de su nuevo padrastro. Pero sin embargo, para Edward Cullen de veinticuatro, ella es la única cosa que ha estado fuera de sus límites. Isabella sabe que él no es bueno para ella y que nunca le será fiel a nadie, pero aun sabiendo todo eso se esta metiendo bajo su piel y tal vez ya haya caído muy lejos.
1. Sinopsis

_Disclaimer: La historia y personajes pertenecen a las autoras Abbi Glines y Stephanie Mayer respectivamente._

**Sinopsis**

Querer lo que se supone no debes tener…

Sólo tiene diecinueve años.

Es la hija de su nuevo padrastro.

Sigue siendo ingenua e inocente por pasar los últimos tres años cuidando de su madre enferma. Pero sin embargo, para Edward Cullen de veinticuatro, ella es la única cosa que ha estado fuera de sus límites. El dinero de su famoso padre, la desesperación de su madre por ganar su amor, y su encanto son las tres razones por las que nunca se le ha dicho no.

Isabella Swan dejó su pequeña granja en Alabama después de que su madre murió, para vivir con su padre y su nueva esposa en una casa de playa en Florida. No está preparada para el cambio de estilo de vida y sabe que nunca va a encajar en ese mundo. Luego está su sexy hermanastro con quien su padre la deja durante el verano mientras él sale corriendo a París con su esposa. Edward es tan mimado como es precioso. También se está metiendo bajo su piel. Sabe que él no es bueno para ella y que nunca le será fiel a nadie. Él es obsoleto y tiene secretos que Bella sabe qué nunca podrá descubrir.

Puede que Bella ya haya caído demasiado lejos.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Camionetas con lodo en los neumáticos era lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver estacionadas afuera de una fiesta. No costosos automóviles extranjeros. Este lugar tenía por lo menos veinte de ellos cubriendo el largo camino de la entrada. Estacioné la camioneta Ford sobre la hierba para no bloquear la salida de nadie. Papá no me había dicho que habría una fiesta. En realidad, no me había dicho mucho.

Tampoco se presentó para el funeral de mi madre. Si no necesitara un lugar para vivir, no estaría aquí. Tuve que vender la casita que mi abuela nos había dejado para pagar las últimas facturas médicas de mamá. Todo lo que me quedaba era mi ropa y la camioneta. Llamar a mi padre, después de no haber venido ni una sola vez durante los tres años que mi madre batalló contra el cáncer, fue difícil. Sin embargo, era necesario; él era la única familia que me quedaba.

Me quedé mirando la enorme casa de tres pisos, la cual estaba sobre la arena blanca en Rosemary Beach, Florida. Este era el nuevo hogar de mi padre. Su nueva familia. Yo no iba a encajar aquí.

La puerta de la camioneta fue abierta de repente. Por instinto, metí la mano bajo el asiento y agarré mi nueve milímetros. La levanté y apunté directamente al intruso, sosteniéndola con ambas manos listas para jalar el gatillo.

—Guau… Iba a preguntarte si estabas perdida, pero te diré lo que sea que quieras para que guardes esa cosa. —Un chico con pelo dorado ondeado que caía detrás de sus orejas se encontraba en el otro lado de la pistola, con las dos manos en el aire y los ojos muy abiertos.

Levanté una ceja y sostuve mi pistola fijamente. Aún no sabía quién era este tipo. Abrir la puerta de la camioneta de un extraño no era una manera común de presentarse. —No, no creo que estar perdida. ¿Es esta la casa de Charles Swan?

El chico tragó saliva nerviosamente. —Eh, no puedo pensar con esa cosa apuntándome a la cara. Me estás poniendo muy nervioso, corazón. ¿Podrías ponerla abajo antes de que tengas un accidente?

¿Accidente? ¿En serio? Este tipo comenzaba a enfadarme. —No te conozco. Está oscuro afuera y estoy en un lugar desconocido, sola. Así que perdóname si no me siento muy segura en este momento. Puedes confiar en mí cuando te digo que no habrá ningún accidente. Puedo manejar un arma. Demasiado bien.

El chico no parecía creerme y ahora que lo miraba bien, realmente no parecía ser una amenaza. Sin embargo, yo no estaba lista para guardar la pistola.

—¿Charles? —repitió lentamente comenzando a sacudir su cabeza y luego se detuvo—. Espera, Charlie es el nuevo padrastro de Edward. Lo conocí antes de que él y Elizabeth se fueran a París.

¿París? ¿Edward? ¿Qué? Esperé por una explicación, pero el tipo siguió mirando el arma y conteniendo la respiración. Manteniendo mis ojos en él, bajé el arma y puse el seguro antes de volverla a meter debajo de mi asiento. Tal vez con la pistola ya guardada el chico se enfocaría.

—¿Tienes un permiso para esa cosa? —preguntó con incredulidad.

No estaba de humor para hablar sobre mi permiso de portar armas. Necesitaba respuestas. —¿Charlie está en París? —pregunté, necesitando confirmación. Él sabía que yo iba a venir hoy. Hablamos la semana pasada después de que vendí la casa.

El tipo asintió con la cabeza y relajó su postura. —¿Lo conoces?

En realidad, no. Lo había visto dos veces desde que nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí hace cinco años. Recordaba al padre que iba a mis partidos de fútbol y hacía hamburguesas a la parrilla fuera de las fiestas del vecindario. El padre que tuve hasta el día en que mi hermana gemela Bree murió en un accidente automovilístico. Mi padre iba detrás del volante. Él cambió totalmente ese día. El hombre que no llamaba y se aseguraba de que yo estaba bien mientras cuidaba de mi madre enferma, a ése no lo conocía. Nada en lo absoluto.

—Soy su hija, Bella.

Los ojos del tipo se abrieron y echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras reía. ¿Por qué era tan gracioso? Esperé a que lo explicara cuando me tendió su mano. — Vamos, Bella, tengo a alguien que necesitas conocer. A él le va a encantar esto.

Miré su mano y cogí mi bolso.

—¿También llevas un arma en tu bolso? ¿Debo advertirles a todos que no te molesten? —El acento burlón en su voz me detuvo antes de decirle algo grosero.

—Abriste la puerta sin tocar. Me asusté.

—¿Tu reacción instantánea al asustarte es apuntarle una pistola a alguien? Diablos, chica, ¿de dónde eres? La mayoría de las chicas que conozco gritan y alguna mierda de ese estilo.

La mayoría de las chicas que él conocía no se vieron obligadas a defenderse por sí solas durante los últimos tres años. Yo tenía que cuidar de mi madre, pero no tenía a nadie quien cuidara de mí. —Soy de Alabama —contesté, ignorando su mano y saliendo de la camioneta por mi cuenta.

La brisa del mar golpeó mi cara y el olor salado de la playa fue inconfundible. Nunca había visto la playa antes. Al menos no en persona. Sólo en fotos y películas. Pero el olor, era exactamente como yo lo esperaba.

—Así que es cierto lo que dicen de las chicas de Alabama —respondió y volví mi atención hacia él.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo de abajo hacia arriba hasta llegar a mi cara. Una sonrisa se extendió lentamente por su rostro. —Jeans ajustados, camisetas sin mangas, y una pistola. Rayos, he estado viviendo en el jodido Estado equivocado.

Poniendo mis ojos en blanco, metí la mano en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Tenía una maleta y algunas cajas que necesitaba dejar en Goodwill.

—Aquí, déjame eso a mí. —Pasó a mí alrededor y metió su mano en la caja de la camioneta para tomar la enorme maleta que mi mamá había mantenido guardada en su armario para el "viaje por carretera" que nunca pudo realizar. Ella siempre hablaba de cómo conduciríamos por todo el país y luego por la Costa Oeste. Entonces, ella enfermó.

Sacudiendo los recuerdos, me centré en el presente. —Gracias, eh… No creo que me hayas dicho tu nombre.

El tipo sacó la maleta y se volvió hacia mí.

—¿Qué? ¿Se te olvidó preguntarme cuando tenías la nueve milímetros apuntándome en la cara?

Suspiré. Bueno, tal vez crucé la línea con la pistola, pero él me asustó.

—Soy Jasper, el, eh, amigo de Edward.

—¿Edward? —Ahí estaba de nuevo ese nombre. ¿Quién era Edward?

La sonrisa de Jasper se hizo más grande. —¿No sabes quién es Edward? — Parecía extremadamente maravillado—. Estoy jodidamente contento de haber venido esta noche.

Asintió con la cabeza en dirección a la casa. —Vamos. Te voy a presentar.

Caminé junto a él mientras me guiaba a la casa. La música se hizo más fuerte mientras nos acercábamos. Si mi padre no estaba aquí, ¿entonces quién?

Sabía que Elizabeth era su nueva esposa, pero eso era todo. ¿Era una fiesta de sus hijos? ¿Cuántos años tenían? Sí tenía hijos, ¿verdad? No podía recordarlo. Papá había sido vago al respecto. Sólo dijo que me gustaría mi nueva familia, pero no dijo quién exactamente era esa familia.

—Así que, ¿Edward vive aquí? —le pregunté.

—Sí, por lo menos en el verano. Se traslada a sus otras casas de acuerdo a la temporada.

—¿Sus otras casas?

Jasper rió. —No sabes nada acerca de esta familia con la que tu padre se ha casado, ¿verdad, Bella?

Él no tenía la menor idea. Negué con la cabeza.

—Una rápida lección antes de entrar a la locura —respondió deteniéndose en las escaleras de la puerta principal y me miró—. Edward Cullen es tu hermanastro. Es el único hijo del famoso baterista de Slacker Demon, Carlisle Cullen. Sus padres nunca se casaron. Su madre, Elizabeth, era una groupie. Esta es la casa de Edward. Su madre vive aquí porque él se lo permite. —Se detuvo y miró a la puerta, mientras ésta se abría—. Y estos son sus amigos.

Una chica alta y esbelta con pelo rubio fresa, quien llevaba un corto vestido azul y un par de zapatos de tacón, en los cuales yo me rompería el cuello si trataba de usarlos, se quedó mirándome. No pasé por alto su ceño fruncido en disgusto. No sabía mucho sobre esta gente, pero sabía que mi ropa barata no era algo que ella aprobaba. Era eso o yo tenía un bicho en mi cara.

—Bueno, hola, Tanya —dijo Jasper en tono molesto.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó la chica, desplazando su mirada a Jasper.

—Una amiga. Quita esa mueca de tu cara, Tanya, no te hace ver linda —le respondió, estirando su mano para tomar la mía y guiarme a la casa detrás de él.

La habitación no estaba tan llena como pensaba. Pasamos por el vestíbulo hacia una puerta grande en forma de arco que conducía a lo que supuse era la sala de estar. Era más grande que mi casa entera o, mejor dicho, la que fue mi casa. Dos puertas de cristal estaban abiertas con una impresionante vista al mar. Quería verlo de cerca.

—Por aquí —Indicó Jasper mientras se hacía camino a un… ¿bar? ¿En serio? ¿Había un bar en esta casa?

Miré a las personas alrededor. Todos se detuvieron por un momento, dándome una mirada rápida. Sobresalía demasiado.

—Edward, conoce a Bella, creo que ella te pertenece. La encontré afuera un poco perdida —dijo Jasper y giré mi mirada de los curiosos para conocer al tan mentado Edward.

Oh.

Oh. Mi.

—¿A sí? —respondió Edward en un acento perezoso y se inclinó hacia adelante desde su posición relajada en el sofá blanco con una cerveza en la mano—. Es linda, pero joven. No puedo decir que es mía.

—Oh, sí que es tuya. Ya que su papi huyo a París con tu mamá por las próximas semanas. Yo diría que ahora te pertenece a ti. Yo con mucho gusto le puedo ofrecer una habitación en mi casa, si quieres. Eso es, claro, si se compromete a dejar su arma mortal en su camioneta.

Edward entrecerró los ojos y me estudió con atención. Eran de un color extraño. Increíblemente inusuales. No eran de color marrón. Tampoco eran de color avellana. Eran de un color cálido y algo de dorado en ellos. Nunca había visto nada igual. ¿Podrían ser contactos?

—Eso no la hace mía —respondió finalmente y se recostó en el sofá donde había estado reclinado cuando entramos.

Jasper se aclaró la garganta. —Es una broma, ¿verdad?

Edward no contestó. En su lugar, tomó un trago de la botella en sus manos. Su mirada se desplazó hacia Jasper y pude ver la clara advertencia en ellos. Me iba a decir que me marchara. Eso no era bueno. Tenía exactamente veinte dólares en mi cartera y estaba casi sin gasolina. Ya había vendido cada cosa de valor que tenía.

Cuando llamé a mi padre le expliqué que sólo necesitaba un lugar para quedarme hasta que consiguiera un trabajo y ganar el dinero suficiente para poder rentar mi propio lugar. Él rápidamente aceptó y me dio esta dirección diciéndome que le encantaría que viniera a vivir con él.

Edward volvió su atención a mí. Esperaba a que yo hiciera algo. ¿Qué quería que le dijera? Una sonrisa tocó sus labios y me guiñó un ojo.

—Tengo una casa llena de invitados esta noche y mi cama ya está llena. — Movió su mirada a Jasper—. Creo que es mejor si la dejamos ir a buscar un hotel hasta que pueda ponerme en contacto con su papi.

El disgusto en su lengua al decir las palabras "papi" no me pasó desapercibido. No le gustaba mi padre. Realmente no podía culparlo. Esto no era su culpa. Mi padre me había enviado aquí. Gasté la mayor parte de mi dinero en gasolina y comida para conducir aquí. ¿Por qué confíe en ese hombre?

Estiré la mano y agarré el asa de la maleta que Jasper seguía sosteniendo. — Él tiene razón. Debo irme. Esto fue una mala idea —le expliqué sin mirarlo. Tiré con fuerza de la maleta hasta que la soltó a regañadientes. Las lágrimas picaron en mis ojos con el pensamiento de que estaba a punto de estar sin hogar. No podía mirar a ninguno de ellos.

Volviéndome, me dirigí a la puerta, manteniendo mi mirada baja. Oí a Jasper discutiendo con Edward, pero lo ignoré. No quería oír lo que ese hermoso hombre decía sobre mí. No le gustaba. Eso era evidente. Por lo visto, mi padre no era un miembro bienvenido en la familia.

—¿Te vas tan rápido? —preguntó una voz que me recordó a la miel. Levanté mi mirada para ver la sonrisa de placer en el rostro de la chica que había abierto la puerta. Ella tampoco me quería aquí. ¿Era tan repugnante para estas personas? Rápidamente volví mi mirada hacia el suelo y abrí la puerta. Tenía demasiado orgullo como para que esa perra me viera llorar.

Una vez que estuve fuera, dejé escapar un sollozo y me dirigí a mi camioneta. Si no hubiera estado cargando mi maleta, hubiera partido carrera. Necesita la seguridad de ella. Pertenecía dentro de mi camioneta, no en esta casa ridícula con esa gente arrogante. Extrañaba mi hogar. Echaba de menos a mi mamá. Otro sollozo se me escapó y cerré la puerta de la camioneta, poniendo el seguro detrás de mí.


	3. Chapter 2

_Hola a todos! Antes que nada, quería ofrecerles una disculpa por los errores con los que se cargaron la sinopsis y el primer capítulo. Me pareció rarísimo porque nunca he tenido un problema parecido al cargar alguna historia, pero felizmente me dejo volverlos a cargar y ahora si están bien. De antemano me disculpo si el problema persiste con este capítulo; en caso de que sea así, lo volveré a subir tan pronto como pueda._

_¡Ahora sí, disfruten del segundo cap!_

_Gracias por el buen recibimiento a pesar de los pequeños inconvenientes._

**Capítulo 2**

Me sequé los ojos y me obligué a tomar una respiración profunda. No podía desmoronarme ahora. No me desmoroné cuando me senté sosteniendo la mano de mi madre mientras daba su último aliento. No me desmoroné cuando la bajaron en la fría tierra. Y no me había desmoronado cuando vendí el único lugar que tenía para vivir. No me derrumbaría ahora. Pasaría de esto.

No tenía suficiente para una habitación de hotel, pero tenía mi camioneta. Podría vivir en ella. Encontrar un lugar seguro para aparcar por la noche iba a ser mi único problema. La ciudad parecía lo suficientemente segura, pero tenía bastante claro que esta vieja camioneta, estacionada durante la noche en cualquier lugar, llamaría la atención. Habría policías golpeando la ventana antes de que pudiera conciliar el sueño. Tendría que usar mis últimos veinte dólares en gasolina. Entonces podría conducir a una ciudad más grande donde mi camioneta pasaría desapercibida en un estacionamiento.

Tal vez podría aparcar detrás de un restaurante y conseguir un trabajo allí también. No necesitaría gasolina para ir y volver del trabajo. Mi estómago gruñó recordándome que no había comido nada desde esta mañana. Tendría que gastar un par de dólares en un poco de comida. Entonces, recé encontrar un trabajo por la mañana.

Estaría bien. Volteé la cabeza para ver detrás de mí antes de encender la camioneta y retroceder. Ojos dorados me devolvieron la mirada.

Un pequeño grito se me escapó antes de que comprendiera que se trataba de Edward. ¿Qué hacía fuera de mi camioneta? ¿Vino para asegurarse de que saliera de su propiedad? Realmente no quería hablar nunca más con él. Comencé a apartar mis ojos y a concentrarme en salir de allí cuando él arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué significaba eso?

¿Sabes qué? Realmente no me importaba. Aunque parecía ridículamente sexy haciendo eso. Empecé a poner en marcha la camioneta, pero en lugar del rugido del motor, me encontré con un clic y un poco de silencio. Oh, no. Ahora no. Por favor, ahora no.

Moví la llave y recé estar equivocada. Sabía que el indicador de gasolina estaba roto, pero había estado viendo el kilometraje. No debería estar sin gasolina. Tenía unos cuantos kilómetros más. Sé que los tenía.

Apreté mi mano contra el volante y le hablé a la camioneta por unos cuantos nombres, pero no pasó nada. Estaba atorada. ¿Llamaría de prisa a la policía? Tan seriamente me quería fuera de su propiedad que vino hasta aquí para asegurarse de que me fui. Ahora que no podía irme, ¿haría que me detuvieran? O peor aún, llamaría a una grúa. No tenía dinero para sacar mi camioneta de un corralón si lo hacía. Al menos en la cárcel había una cama y comida.

Tragando el nudo aprisionado en mi garganta, abrí la puerta de la camioneta y esperé lo peor.

—¿Problemas? —preguntó.

Quería gritar desde lo más hondo de mis pulmones en frustración. En su lugar, hice un movimiento de cabeza. —Me he quedado sin gasolina. —Edward dejó escapar un suspiro. No dije nada. Decidí esperar a que el veredicto fuera la mejor opción aquí. Siempre podía rogar y suplicar después.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

¿Qué? ¿Estaba realmente preguntando mi edad? Me quedé atascada en su camino, él quería que me fuera y en vez de discutir mis opciones, me preguntaba por mi edad. El tipo era extraño.

—Diecinueve —le contesté.

Edward alzó ambas cejas. —¿En serio?

Trataba con fuerza de no enojarme. Necesitaba que este tipo tuviera misericordia de mí. Forcé el comentario sarcástico, que estaba en la punta de mi lengua, a retroceder y sonreí. —Sí. En serio.

Edward sonrió y se encogió de hombros. —Lo siento. Simplemente pareces más joven. —Se detuvo, sus ojos se arrastraron por mi cuerpo y lo recorrió de nuevo lentamente. El repentino calor en mis mejillas era vergonzoso—. Retiro lo dicho. Cada trozo de tu cuerpo parece de diecinueve años. Es esa cara tuya la que parece tan fresca y joven. ¿No usas maquillaje?

¿Era eso una pregunta? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Quería saber que me deparaba mi futuro inmediato, no discutir el hecho de que el uso de maquillaje era un lujo que no podía permitirme. Además, Jacob, mi ex novio y último mejor amigo, siempre había dicho que no necesitaba agregarle nada a mi belleza. Lo que quiera que eso significara.

—Me he quedado sin gasolina. Tengo veinte dólares conmigo. Mi padre se ha marchado y me dejó después de decirme que me ayudaría a volver a ponerme de pie. Confía en mí, él era la última persona a la que quería pedir ayuda. No, no uso maquillaje. Tengo problemas más grandes que lucir bonita. Ahora, ¿vas a llamar a la policía o una grúa? Me quedo con la policía en caso de tener una elección. —Cerré de golpe mi boca al terminar el discurso. Fui demasiado lejos y no había sido capaz de controlar mi boca. Ahora, tontamente, le había dado la estúpida idea de una grúa. Maldición.

Edward ladeó la cabeza y me estudió. El silencio era casi más de lo que podía manejar. Sólo había compartido un poco de información con este tipo. Él podía hacer mi vida más difícil si quisiera.

—No me gusta tu padre y por el tono de tu voz, a ti tampoco —dijo pensativo—. Hay una habitación que está vacía esta noche. Lo estará hasta que mi mamá vuelva a casa. No mantengo a su criada cuando no está aquí. La señora Henrietta sólo viene a limpiar una vez a la semana cuando mamá está de vacaciones. Puedes tener su habitación bajo las escaleras. Es pequeña, pero tiene una cama.

Me ofrecía una habitación. No me echaría a llorar. Podría hacer eso más tarde esta noche. No iba a la cárcel. Gracias a Dios.

—Mi única otra opción es esta camioneta. Te puedo asegurar que lo que estás ofreciendo es mucho mejor. Gracias.

Edward frunció el ceño un momento, el cual rápidamente desapareció, y entonces tenía una relajada sonrisa en su cara otra vez. —¿Dónde está tu maleta? —preguntó.

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la parte trasera de la camioneta para sacarla. Antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, un cuerpo caliente que olía extraño y delicioso me ganó. Me quedé inmóvil mientras Edward tomaba mi equipaje y lo sacaba.

Girando, alcé la vista hacia él. Me guiñó un ojo. —Puedo llevar tu equipaje. No soy tan imbécil.

—Gracias, otra vez—tartamudeé, incapaz de apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Eran increíbles. Las gruesas pestañas cobrizas que los enmarcaban casi parecían delineador de ojos. Era completamente injusto. Mis pestañas eran marrones. ¿Qué no daría yo por pestañas como las suyas?

—Ah, bueno, la detuviste. Te estaba dando cinco minutos para luego venir aquí y asegurarme de que ella no había escapado. —La voz familiar de Jasper me sacó de mi estupor y me di la vuelta agradecida por la interrupción. Había estado mirando a Edward como una idiota. Me sorprendió que no me haya enviado al diablo otra vez.

—Va a tomar la habitación de Henrietta hasta que pueda ponerse en contacto con su padre y encontrar algo mejor. —Edward sonó molesto. Pasó a mí alrededor y le entregó la maleta Jasper—. Toma, llévala a su habitación. Tengo compañía con la que regresar.

Se alejó sin mirar hacia atrás. Tomó toda mi fuerza de voluntad no verlo alejarse. Sobre todo, porque su trasero, en un par de vaqueros, era muy tentador. Él no era alguien con quien necesitaba sentirme atraída.

—Es un hijo de puta malhumorado —dijo Jasper, sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando hacia mí. No podría estar en desacuerdo con él.

—No tienes que llevar mi maleta adentro otra vez —le dije alcanzándola. Jasper la movió de nuevo fuera de mi alcance. —Sucede que soy el hermano encantador. No voy a dejarte llevar esta maleta cuando tengo dos muy fuertes, por no hablar muy impresionantes, brazos para llevarlas.

Habría sonreído si no fuera por la palabra que me había acabado de lanzar.

—¿Hermano? —repliqué.

Jasper sonrió, pero no llegó a sus ojos. —Supongo que olvidé mencionar que soy el chico del esposo número dos de Elizabeth. Estuvo casada con mi padre desde que yo tenía tres años, y Edward tenía cuatro, hasta que cumplí los quince años. Para entonces, él y yo éramos hermanos. El hecho de que mi padre se divorció de su madre no cambió nada entre nosotros. Fuimos juntos a la universidad e incluso nos unimos a la misma fraternidad.

Oh. Bien. No esperaba eso. —¿Cuántos maridos ha tenido Elizabeth?

Dejó escapar una risa dura y luego comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. —Tu papá es el esposo número cuatro.

Mi padre era un idiota. Esta mujer sonaba como si cambiara de maridos como lo hacía con sus pantaletas. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que se deshiciera de él y siguiera su camino? Jasper volvió a subir los escalones y no me dijo nada más mientras nos dirigimos hacia la cocina. Era enorme, con encimeras de mármol negro y electrodomésticos elaborados. Me recordaba a algo salido de una revista de decoración de hogar. Entonces abrió una puerta que parecía un gran pasillo en la despensa. Confundida, miré a mí alrededor y luego lo seguí adentro. Se dirigió a la parte de atrás y abrió otra puerta.

Había espacio suficiente para caminar y poner mi maleta en la cama. Lo seguí y me arrastré por la cama doble que dejaba sólo unos cuantos centímetros entre ella y la puerta. Era obvio que estaba debajo de la escalera. Una pequeña mesita de noche se ajustaba entre la cama y la pared. Aparte de eso, no había nada.

—No tengo ni idea de dónde se supone que vas a guardar tu equipaje. Esta habitación es pequeña. En realidad, yo nunca he estado aquí. —Jasper sacudió la cabeza y suspiró—. Escucha, si quieres puedes venir a mi apartamento conmigo. Voy a darte una habitación en la que, por lo menos, puedes moverte.

Tan agradable como Jasper era, no iba a aceptar esa oferta. Él no necesitaba que un invitado no deseado tomara una de sus habitaciones. Por lo menos aquí estaba escondida para que nadie me viera. Podría limpiar alrededor de la casa y conseguir un trabajo en alguna parte. Quizás Edward me dejaría dormir en esta pequeña habitación no utilizada hasta que tuviera el dinero suficiente para mudarme. No sentía como si me hubiera asentando de verdad aquí. Me gustaría encontrar una tienda de comestibles mañana y usar mis veinte dólares para un poco de comida. La mantequilla de maní y pan me deberían durar una semana más o menos.

—Esto es perfecto. Estoy cómoda con esto. Además, Edward llamará a mi padre mañana y averiguará cuándo va a regresar. Tal vez mi padre tiene un plan. No sé. Sin embargo, gracias, realmente aprecio tu oferta.

Jasper miró alrededor de la habitación una vez más y frunció el ceño. No estaba contento con ella, pero me sentí aliviada. Era dulce de su parte preocuparse.

—No me gustaría dejarte aquí. Se siente mal. —Me miró esta vez con un sonido suplicante en su voz.

—Esto es genial. Mucho mejor de lo que habría sido mi camioneta.

Frunció el ceño. —¿Camioneta? ¿Ibas a dormir en tu camioneta?

—Sí. Lo iba a hacer. Esto, sin embargo, me da un poco de tiempo para averiguar lo que voy a hacer a continuación.

Jasper se pasó una mano por su cabello desordenado. —¿Me prometes algo? —preguntó.

No era de las que hacían promesas. Sabía que se rompen con facilidad. Me encogí de hombros. Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—Si Edward te echa, me llamas.

Empecé a estar de acuerdo y me di cuenta que no tenía un teléfono.

—¿Dónde está tu teléfono para que pueda poner mi número en él? — preguntó.

Esto iba a hacerme sonarme aún más patética. —No tengo uno.

Jasper me miró boquiabierto —¿No tiene un teléfono celular? No me extraña que lleves una maldita arma. —Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó lo que parecía un recibo.

—¿Tienes un lápiz?

Saqué uno de mi bolso y se lo entregué. Rápidamente escribió su número, luego me entregó el papel y la pluma. — Me llamas. Lo digo en serio.

Nunca lo llamaría, pero era agradable que se ofreciera. Asentí con la cabeza. No le había prometido nada.

—Espero que duermas bien aquí. —Miró alrededor de la habitación pequeña, con preocupación en sus ojos. Dormiría maravillosamente.

—Lo haré —le aseguré.

Asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Esperé hasta que lo oí cerrar la puerta de la despensa, antes de sentarme en la cama junto a mi maleta. Esto está bien. Podría lidiar con esto.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Incluso sin ventanas en la habitación para decirme si el sol estaba alto, sabía que había dormido hasta tarde. Había estado agotada, un viaje de ocho horas por la carretera y pasos en la escalera durante horas después de que ya me había establecido, no me dejaron dormir. Me estiré, me senté y alcancé el interruptor de la luz en la pared. La pequeña bombilla iluminó la habitación y metí la mano bajo la cama para sacar mi maleta.

Necesitaba una ducha y tenía que ir al baño. Tal vez todo el mundo todavía dormía y podría entrar y salir del cuarto de baño sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Jasper no me había mostrado dónde estaba anoche. Esto era todo lo que me habían ofrecido. Con suerte, una ducha rápida no estaría presionando el límite.

Agarré bragas limpias y un par de pantalones cortos de color negro con una camiseta blanca sin mangas. Si tenía suerte, entraría y saldría de la ducha, limpia, antes de Edward hiciera su camino a la planta baja.

Abrí la puerta que conducía a la despensa y luego caminé a través de las filas de estanterías que contenían más alimentos de los que nadie podía necesitar.

Poco a poco, giré el pomo de la puerta y me alivié al abrirlo. La luz de la cocina estaba apagada y la única luz era el sol brillante que entraba por las ventanas grandes con vista al océano. Si no hubiera tenido tanta necesidad de orinar hubiera disfrutado de la vista por un momento. Pero la naturaleza me estaba llamando y tenía que ir. La casa estaba en silencio. Bebidas vacías esparcidas por el lugar, junto con restos de comida y algunas piezas de ropa.

Podría limpiar esto. Si demostraba ser útil, tal vez podía permanecer hasta conseguir un trabajo y un sueldo o dos.

Lentamente, abrí la primera puerta a la que llegué, temiendo que fuera un dormitorio. Era un closet de entrada. Lo cerré y de nuevo me dirigí por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. Si los baños sólo se adjuntaban a los dormitorios estaba jodida.

Salvo... tal vez había uno afuera, uno que la gente utilizaba después de estar en la playa todo el día. Henrietta tenía que ducharse y usar el baño también. Dando la vuelta, me dirigí a la cocina y hacia las dos puertas de cristal que habían quedado abiertas la noche anterior. Mirando a su alrededor, me di cuenta de una serie de escalones que iban hacia abajo. Los seguí.

Había dos puertas. Abrí una. Chalecos salvavidas, flotadores, y tablas de surf cubrían las paredes. Me fui y abrí la otra. Bingo.

Un inodoro estaba en un lado y una pequeña ducha ocupaba hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Champú, acondicionador y jabón junto con un toallón fresco y una toalla estaban en el pequeño taburete a su lado. Qué conveniente.

Una vez que estuve limpia y vestida colgué la toalla y la ropa de baño en la barra de la ducha. El cuarto de baño no era de uso frecuente. Podría usar la misma toalla y toallón toda la semana y luego lavarlos los fines de semana. Como si fuera a estar allí tanto tiempo.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me dirigí escalones arriba. El aire olía a mar maravilloso. Una vez que llegué a la cima, me paré en la barandilla y miré hacia el agua. Las olas se estrellaban en la playa de arena blanca. Era la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto.

Mamá y yo habíamos hablado de ver el mar juntas algún día. Ella lo había visto de niña y sus recuerdos no eran tan claros, pero me contó las historias toda mi vida. Cada invierno cuando hacía frío, nos sentábamos en el interior junto al fuego y planeábamos nuestro viaje de verano a la playa.

Nunca fuimos capaces de hacerlo. Primero porque mi mamá no había sido capaz de pagarlo y luego porque enfermó. Todavía lo planificábamos de todos modos. Me ayudaba a soñar en grande.

Ahora, aquí estaba yo, mirando las olas que sólo habíamos soñado. No era el cuento de hadas de vacaciones que habíamos planeado, pero yo podía ver por las dos.

—Esta vista no pasa de moda. —El acento profundo de Edward me sorprendió. Me di la vuelta para verlo apoyado contra la puerta abierta. Sin camisa. Oh. Dios.

No podría formar palabras. El único pecho masculino desnudo que había visto en mi vida era el de Jacob. Y eso fue antes de que mi mamá se enfermara, cuando yo había tenido tiempo para tener citas y diversión. El pecho de Jacob, con dieciséis años de edad, no tenía músculos grandes. Edward tenía un lavadero en el estómago.

—¿Estás disfrutando de la vista? —Su tono divertido no se me escapó.

Parpadeé y levanté la mirada para ver la sonrisa en sus labios. Diablos. Notó que me lo comía con los ojos.

—No dejes que te interrumpa. También yo lo estaba disfrutando — respondió, y luego tomó un sorbo de la taza de café en su mano.

Mi rostro se calentó y yo sabía que tenía tres tipos de rojo. Volviendo a mí alrededor, miré hacia el océano. Qué vergüenza. Yo quería que este tipo me dejara quedarme un poco de tiempo. Babear no era la mejor jugada.

Una risita detrás de mí sólo empeoró las cosas. Se estaba riendo de mí. Fantástico.

—Ahí estás. Te he extrañado en la cama esta mañana. —Un suave arrullo de una mujer salió de detrás de mí. La curiosidad pudo más que yo y me di la vuelta.

Una chica, en nada más que su sujetador y bragas, se acurrucó al lado de Edward y pasó una larga uña de color rosa por su pecho. No podía culparla por querer tocar eso. Yo estaba bastante tentada.

—Es hora de que te vayas —le dijo él, tomando la mano de su pecho y alejándose de ella. Vi como apuntaba en la dirección de la puerta de entrada.

—¿Qué? —La expresión confusa en su rostro me dijo que no había esperado eso.

—Conseguiste lo que querías, nena. Me querías entre tus piernas. Ya lo tienes. Ahora he terminado.

La llanura fría y dura en su voz me sobresaltó. ¿Hablaba en serio?

—¡Me estás tomando el pelo! —espetó la chica y dio un pisotón.

Edward negó con la cabeza y tomó otro trago de su taza.

—No vas a hacerme esto. Anoche fue increíble. Lo sabes. —La chica alargó su brazo y él rápidamente la sacó del camino.

—Anoche, cuando viniste a mendigar quitándote la ropa, te advertí que sólo sería una noche de sexo. Nada más.

Cambié mi atención de nuevo a la chica. Su rostro estaba contraído de rabia y abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró de nuevo. Con otro pisotón volvió al interior de la casa.

Yo no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. ¿Era esa la forma en la que esta gente se comportaba? La única experiencia que había tenido en una relación había sido con Jacob. Aunque nunca dormimos juntos, él había sido cuidadoso y dulce conmigo. Esto era duro y cruel.

—Así que, ¿cómo dormiste anoche? —preguntó Edward como si nada hubiera pasado.

Aparté mi mirada de la puerta por la que la chica había pasado y lo estudié. ¿Qué había poseído a esa chica para dormir con alguien que le había dicho que no sería nada más que sexo? Claro, él tenía un cuerpo del que los modelos de ropa interior debían tener envidia, y esos ojos podían lograr que una chica hiciera cosas locas. Pero aun así. Era tan cruel.

—¿Lo haces a menudo? —pregunté antes de que pudiera detenerme.

Edward arqueó una ceja. —¿Qué? ¿Preguntarle a la gente si durmió bien?

Él sabía lo que estaba preguntando. Lo estaba evitando. No era asunto mío. Tenía que permanecer fuera de su camino para que él me dejara quedarme. Abrir la boca para regañarlo no era una buena idea.

—Tener sexo con chicas y luego tirarlas como basura —repliqué. Cerré la boca, horrorizada mientras las palabras que acababa de decir se hacían eco en mi cabeza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Tratando de que me echen?

Edward dejó la taza sobre la mesa a su lado y se sentó. Se echó hacia atrás estirando sus largas piernas. Entonces, me devolvió la mirada. —¿Siempre metes la nariz donde no te incumbe? —preguntó.

Quise enojarme con él. Pero no podía. Él tenía razón. ¿Quién era yo para señalarlo con el dedo? No lo conocía.

—Normalmente no, no. Lo siento —dije, y me apresuré a entrar. No quería darle la oportunidad de echarme también. Necesitaba esa cama debajo de las escaleras por lo menos durante dos semanas.

Me puse a trabajar en recoger los vasos vacíos y botellas de cerveza. Aquel lugar necesitaba una limpieza y podía hacerlo antes de irme a buscar un trabajo.

Sólo esperaba que él no hiciera fiestas como ésta todas las noches. Si así fuera, no me podía quejar, y quién sabe, después de unas cuantas noches podría ser capaz de dormir sobre cualquier cosa.

—No tienes que hacer eso. Henrietta estará aquí mañana. Dejé caer las botellas que había recogido en la basura y luego me volví hacia él. Estaba de pie en la puerta, mirándome.

—Sólo quería ayudar.

Edward sonrió. —Ya tengo un ama de llaves. No estoy buscando contratar a otra si eso es lo que estás pensando.

Negué con la cabeza. —No. Ya lo sé. Sólo estaba tratando de ser útil. Tú me dejaste dormir en tu casa anoche.

Edward se acercó y se paró frente a la barra, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. —Acerca de eso. Tenemos que hablar.

Oh, mierda. Aquí va. Una noche era todo lo que iba a tener.

—Está bien —le contesté.

Edward frunció el ceño y sentí el aumento de mi frecuencia cardíaca. Él no parecía dispuesto a darme una buena noticia.

—No me gusta tu padre. Es un vividor. Mi madre siempre tiende a encontrar hombres así. Es su talento. Pero creo que tú ya sabes eso acerca de él. Lo que se me hace curioso, ¿por qué has venido a él en busca de ayuda si sabías lo que era?

Me gustaría decirle que no era de su incumbencia. Salvo que el hecho de que necesitaba su ayuda lo convertía en su incumbencia. No podía esperar que me dejara dormir en su casa sin explicarle las cosas. Se merecía saber por qué me estaba ayudando. No quería que pensara que yo también era una vividora.

—Mi madre acaba de morir. Ella tenía cáncer. Tres años de pena y tratamientos. Lo único que poseía era la casa que mi abuela nos dejó. Tuve que venderla y todo lo demás para pagar los gastos médicos de mi madre. No he visto a mi padre desde que nos abandonó hace cinco años. Pero es la única familia que me queda. No tenía a nadie a quien pedirle ayuda. Necesito un lugar donde quedarme hasta que pueda encontrar un trabajo y obtener unas cuantas monedas. Entonces podré rentar mi propio lugar. Nunca tuve la intención de quedarme mucho. Sé que mi papá no me quiere aquí. —Dejé escapar una risa fuerte que yo no sentía—. Aunque nunca me esperaba que saliera corriendo antes de que llegara.

La mirada firme de Edward seguía dirigida hacia mí. Aquella era una información que hubiera preferido que nadie supiera. Solía hablar con Jacob acerca del daño que me hacía el abandono de mi padre. La pérdida de mi hermana y mi padre fue muy dura para mi madre y para mí. Entonces, Jacob había necesitado más y yo no había podido ser lo que él quería. Tenía una madre enferma que cuidar. Tenía que dejar ir a Jacob para que pudiera salir con otras chicas y divertirse. Yo era sólo un peso alrededor de su cuello. Nuestra amistad se había mantenido intacta, pero descubrí que el chico que una vez pensé que había amado fue sólo una emoción infantil.

—Lamento lo de tu mamá —respondió Edward finalmente—. Eso tiene que ser duro. Dijiste que estuvo enferma por tres años. Así que, ¿fue desde que tenías dieciséis?

Asentí, sin saber qué más decir. Yo no quería su compasión. Sólo un lugar para dormir.

—Estás pensando en conseguir un trabajo y un lugar propio. —No era una pregunta. Procesaba lo que yo le había dicho. Así que no respondí—. El cuarto en las escaleras es tuyo por un mes. Debes ser capaz de encontrar un trabajo y conseguir el dinero suficiente para un apartamento. Destin no está demasiado lejos de aquí y el costo de vida es más accesible allí. Si nuestros padres regresan antes de ese tiempo, espero que tu padre sea capaz de ayudarte.

Deje escapar un suspiro de alivio, tragué el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Gracias.

Edward volvió a mirar a la despensa que llevaba a la habitación en la que dormía. Luego me miró otra vez. —Tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Buena suerte en la búsqueda de empleo —dijo. Él se empujó fuera de la mesa y se fue.

No tenía combustible en mi camioneta, pero tenía una cama. También tenía veinte dólares. Corrí a mi habitación para tomar mi bolso y las llaves. Necesitaba encontrar un trabajo lo más rápido posible.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Había una nota pegada debajo del limpiaparabrisas de mi camioneta. La saqué y leí: _«El tanque está lleno. Jasper.» _

¿Jasper me consiguió gasolina?

Mi pecho se sintió repentinamente caliente. Eso fue muy amable de su parte. La palabra de Edward "vividor" sonó en mis oídos y me di cuenta de que tendría que devolvérselo a Jasper a la mayor brevedad posible. No quería ser considerada una vividora como mi padre.

Entrando en el camión, lo manipulé con facilidad y salí de la calzada. Varios coches se encontraban todavía afuera, aunque no tantos como anoche. Me preguntaba quiénes pasaron la noche. ¿Estarían siempre aquí? Yo no había visto a nadie esta mañana, salvo Edward y la chica que él corrió.

Edward no era una persona muy agradable, pero era justo. Tenía que aceptar eso. También era sexy como el infierno. Sólo tenía que aprender a pasarlo por alto. Debería ser bastante fácil. No esperaba que Edward estuviera muy a menudo a mí alrededor. Parece que no le gusta mucho estar cerca de mí.

Decidí que conseguiría un trabajo en Rosemary para ahorrar en el gas. Entonces podría mudarme de la casa de Edward más rápido. Había encontrado un periódico local y dibujé un círculo sobre varios trabajos diferentes. Dos de ellos eran trabajos de camarera en restaurantes locales y me detuve a entregar mi solicitud. Tenía la sensación de que obtendría una llamada de uno o ambos, pero no estaba segura de que quería trabajar en cualquiera de los dos. Aunque lo haría si fuera lo único disponible. Sólo que las propinas no parecían ser buenas y con un trabajo como ese las necesitas. También visité la farmacia local para solicitar el puesto de cajera, pero ya lo habían llenado. Luego fui a la oficina del pediatra local para solicitar el trabajo de recepcionista, pero querían experiencia y yo no tenía.

Había un último trabajo que marqué y lo había aplazado porque calculé que sería un trabajo más difícil de conseguir, mesera en el club de campo local. Pagaban más de siete dólares la hora, más las propinas sería mucho mejor. Podría estar por mi cuenta incluso antes del mes. Además, había beneficios. El seguro médico sería genial.

El anuncio decía que había que ir a las oficinas principales detrás de la casa club de golf para aplicar. Seguí las instrucciones y estacioné mi camioneta junto a un lujoso Volvo. Ajusté el espejo retrovisor para ver mi cara. Compré un pequeño tubo de rímel mientras me encontraba en la farmacia. Sólo un poco de rímel ayudó a que mi rostro pareciera más mayor. Pasé una mano por mi pelo castaño oscuro y dije una breve oración para poder conseguir este trabajo.

Me había quitado mis pantalones cortos y camiseta sin mangas cuando había ido a buscar mi bolso. Me imaginé que un vestido era más probable que me ayudara a conseguir un trabajo. Edward dijo que parecía a una niña. Yo quería parecer mayor. El rímel y el vestido parecían ayudar.

No me molesté en cerrar la camioneta. No había peligro de ser robada aquí. No cuando la mayoría de los coches aparcados cerca costaban más de sesenta mil dólares. Los pasos hasta la puerta de la oficina eran pocos. Tomando un último aliento profundo, abrí la puerta y entré.

Una mujer menuda con un cabello castaño corto y unas gafas de montura metálica caminaba por la sala de recepción cuando entré. Me echó un vistazo mientras se dirigía a una de las oficinas, pero se detuvo en seco cuando me vio. Le dio un rápido vistazo al resto de mí y luego asintió con la cabeza en mi dirección.

—¿Estás aquí por el trabajo? —preguntó imperativamente.

Asentí con la cabeza. —Sí, señora. Estoy aquí para el puesto de mesera.

Me dio una sonrisa tensa. —Bien. Eres atractiva. Los miembros pasarán por alto los errores con una cara así. ¿Puedes conducir un carrito de golf y puedes abrir una botella de cerveza con un abrebotellas?

Asentí.

—Estás contratada. Necesito a alguien en el puesto ahora mismo. Sígueme, vamos a cambiarte el uniforme.

No discutí. Cuando se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia otra habitación, seguí detrás de ella. Era una mujer con un objetivo. Abrió la puerta y entró.

—¿Usas un tamaño de 3 en pantalones cortos? Tu camisa será más pequeña que tu talla. A los hombres les encantará eso, sin embargo. Les gustan los pechos grandes. Vamos a ver... —Ella hablaba de mis senos. Eso era raro. Agarró un par de pantalones cortos blancos de la rejilla y me los alcanzó. Luego tomó una camisa polo azul claro del estante y me la paso—. Esa es una talla chica. Tiene que ser ajustado. Somos un establecimiento con clase aquí, pero a nuestros hombres les gusta tener una buena vista. Por lo tanto, les ofrecemos un par de pantalones cortos blancos y polos apretados. No te preocupes por el papeleo. Te haré llenarlo todo después del trabajo. Haz esto por una semana y hazlo bien y veremos si pasas al puesto en el comedor. Estamos cortos de personal allí también. Rostros como el tuyo no son fáciles de encontrar. Ahora, cámbiate y esperaré para darte el carrito de las bebidas.

Dos horas más tarde, me detuve en los dieciocho hoyos del campo de golf dos veces y vendí todas las bebidas. Los golfistas querían preguntarme si yo era nueva y comentar que mi servicio era excelente. Yo no era una idiota. Vi la forma en que los hombres mayores me miraban de reojo. Afortunadamente, todos parecían cuidadosos de no cruzar ninguna línea.

La señora que me había contratado finalmente me dijo su nombre cuando volví a llenar el carrito de provisiones. Ella era Sue Clearwater. Estaba a cargo de la contratación del personal. También era un torbellino. Me dijo que yo debía regresar en cuatro horas o cuando se me acabaran las bebidas, lo que ocurriera primero. Me había quedado sin bebidas en dos horas.

Entré en la oficina y Sue sacó la cabeza de una de las habitaciones. —¿Has vuelto ya? —preguntó, caminando con las manos en las caderas.

—Sí, señora. Me quedé sin bebidas.

Sus cejas se alzaron. —¿Todas?

Asentí. —Sí. Todas.

Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro severo y soltó una carcajada. —Bueno, seré condenada. Yo sabía que les gustarías, pero esos hombres estarían dispuestos a comprar lo que sea que tengas sólo para que te quedes más tiempo.

No estaba segura de si ese fuera el caso. Hacía calor ahí fuera. Cada vez que me detenía en un hoyo, los golfistas parecían aliviados.

—Vamos, te mostraré dónde reponer. Tendrás que seguir sirviendo hasta que el sol se ponga. Luego regresa aquí y completaremos la documentación.

Era de noche cuando llegué a casa de Edward. Había estado fuera todo el día. Los coches adicionales en el camino de entrada se habían ido. El garaje para tres coches estaba cerrado y un convertible rojo se encontraba estacionado fuera de él.

Me aseguré de aparcar mi coche fuera del camino. Edward podría haber traído a más amigos y no quería que mi camión fuera un problema. Estaba agotada. Sólo quería ir a la cama.

Me detuve en la puerta y me pregunté si debía llamar o sólo entrar. Edward había dicho que podía quedarme aquí por un mes. Seguramente eso significaba que no tenía que llamar cada vez que volvía.

Giré el pomo y entré. La entrada se encontraba vacía y sorprendentemente limpia. Alguien ya había limpiado el lío de aquí. El suelo de mármol aún se veía brillante. Oí la televisión viniendo desde la sala de estar grande. No habían mucho más ruidos. Me dirigí a la cocina. Tenía una cama esperando por mí. Realmente me gustaría una ducha, pero todavía no había hablado con Edward acerca de la ducha que se suponía que yo debía utilizar y no quería molestarlo esta noche. Mañana sólo me escabulliría y utilizaría la misma que había utilizado esta mañana cuando me desperté.

El olor a ajo y queso invadió mi nariz cuando entré a la cocina. Mi estómago gruñó en respuesta. Tenía un paquete de galletas de mantequilla de maní en mi bolso y una botella pequeña leche que compré en una estación de servicio en mi camino a casa. Había hecho algo de dinero hoy en propinas, pero no podía desperdiciar mi dinero en comida. Necesitaba ahorrar todo lo que pudiera.

Había una olla tapada en el horno y una botella de vino abierta sobre el mostrador. Dos platos con los restos de una pasta tentadora también estaban en el mostrador. Edward tenía compañía.

Un gemido vino desde fuera seguido por un ruido fuerte.

Me acerqué a la ventana, pero tan pronto como la luna golpeó el trasero desnudo de Edward me quedé helada. Era un trasero desnudo muy lindo. Uno muy, muy lindo. Aunque yo no había visto el trasero desnudo de un hombre antes. Dejé que mis ojos viajaran hasta su espalda y los tatuajes que la cubrían me sorprendieron. No podía decir qué eran exactamente. La luz de la luna no era suficiente y él se estaba moviendo.

Sus caderas se movían adelante y atrás y me di cuenta de las dos piernas largas que se presionaban a los costados. El ruidoso gemido llegó de nuevo cuando se movió más rápido. Me tapé la boca y di un paso atrás. Edward estaba teniendo sexo. Afuera. En su pórtico. No podía apartar mi mirada. Sus manos agarraron las piernas a cada lado de él y empujó para abrirlas aún más. Un fuerte grito me hizo saltar. Dos manos rodearon su espalda y largas uñas se clavaron en los tatuajes que cubrían la piel bronceada.

No debería estar viendo esto. Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarme, me di vuelta y corrí hacia la despensa y me escondí en mi habitación. No podía pensar en Edward de esa manera. Él era lo suficientemente sexy. Verlo tener sexo hizo que mi corazón hiciera cosas graciosas. No era como si yo quisiera ser una de esas chicas con las que tenía sexo y luego las dejaba. Ver su cuerpo de esa manera y oír cómo la hacía sentir a esa chica me puso un poco celosa. Yo nunca había sabido eso.

Tenía diecinueve años y todavía era una virgen triste. Jacob me había dicho que me amaba, pero cuando más lo necesité, él quiso una novia con la que podría escaparse y tener sexo sin tener que preocuparse de su madre enferma. Él quería una adolescencia normal. Yo impedía eso, así que lo dejé ir.

Cuando me marché ayer por la mañana para venir aquí me había rogado que me quedara. Había afirmado que me amaba. Que nunca me había superado. Que todas las chicas con las que alguna vez había estado eran sólo una pobre sustituta. No podía creer todo eso. Había llorado por dormir sola y asustada demasiadas noches. Necesité a alguien que me abrazara. Él no había estado allí entonces. Él no entendía el amor.

Cerré la puerta de mi dormitorio y me desplomé sobre la cama. Ni siquiera tiré de las sábanas. Necesitaba dormir. Tenía que estar en el trabajo a las nueve de la mañana. Sonreí para mí misma porque me sentía agradecida. Tenía una cama y un trabajo.


	6. Chapter 5

_Holaa chicaas! Hoy les traigo capitulo doble ya que me he demorado un poquito más en actualizar._

_Gracias por leerme._

_Disfruntenlos!_

**Capítulo 5**

El sol era excepcionalmente caliente. Sue no quería que me recogiera el pelo en una coleta. Parecía pensar que a los hombres les gustaba suelto. Desafortunadamente para mí, estaba locamente caluroso hoy.

Me aproximé al congelador por un cubito de hielo y lo froté por mi cuello hacia abajo, permitiendo que se deslizara hacia mi camiseta. Estaba casi en el decimoquinto hoyo por tercera vez hoy.

Esta mañana nadie había estado despierto cuando salí de mi habitación. Los platos vacíos se habían quedado sobre la barra. Lo había limpiado y tiré la comida de la cacerola que él había dejado fuera toda la noche. Me entristeció verla desperdiciada. Había olido tan bien anoche cuando llegué a casa.

Luego tiré la botella vacía de vino y encontré las copas fuera sobre la mesa, junto al lugar en donde había visto a Edward con la mujer desconocida. Después de poner los platos sucios en el lavavajillas, había abierto y limpiado las encimeras y gabinetes. Dudaba que Edward se diera cuenta, pero me hacía sentir mejor sobre dormir allí gratis. Me detuve junto a un grupo de golfistas en el hoyo quince. Eran un montón de hombres más jóvenes. Les había visto cuando estaban en el tercer hoyo.

Compraron todas las bebidas y fueron realmente generosos con las propinas. Así que soporté su coqueteo. No era como si uno de ellos realmente le fuera a pedir una cita a la chica del carro del campo de golf. No era una idiota.

—Allí está ella —gritó uno de los tipos mientras me ponía junto a ellos y sonreía.

—Ah, mi chica favorita ha vuelto. Hace más calor que en el infierno, chica. Necesito una cerveza. Quizás dos.

Aparqué el carro y salí para rodearlo hasta la parte trasera y tomar su pedido.

—¿Quieres otra Miller? —le pregunté orgullosa por recordar su último pedido.

—Sí, nena. —Me guiñó un ojo y cerró la distancia que había entre nosotros haciéndome sentir un poco incómoda.

—Oye, yo quiero algo también, Jared. Apártate de las mercancías —dijo otro tipo y yo mantuve una sonrisa en mi cara mientras le entregaba su cerveza y él me tendía un billete de veinte dólares—. Quédate con el cambio.

—Gracias —respondí metiendo el dinero en mi bolsillo. Miré a los otros tipos—. ¿Quién es el siguiente?

—Yo —dijo un tipo con rizado cabello rubio corto y hermosos ojos azules agitando un billete.

—Quieres una Corona, ¿verdad? —pregunté acercándome al congelador y sacando la bebida que había pedido la última vez.

—Creo que me he enamorado. Es preciosa y recuerda qué cerveza bebo. Luego abre la maldita cosa para mí. —Me di cuenta de que me estaba tomando el pelo mientras me ponía un billete en la mano y recogía la cerveza—. El cambio es tuyo, preciosa.

Descubrí que era de cincuenta mientras lo metía en mi bolsillo. A estos chicos realmente no les importaba ir tirando el dinero por ahí. Esa era una propina ridícula. Me sentí como si debiera decirles que no me dieran tanto, pero decidí no hacerlo. Probablemente daban propinas como estas todo el tiempo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó uno y me volví para ver al tipo con el cabello rubio y la tez pálida esperando para darme su pedido y escuchar mi respuesta.

—Isabella. Bella —corregí, acercándome al congelador por la lujosa cerveza que él había pedido. Abrí la tapa y se la tendí.

—¿Tienes novio, Bella? —preguntó, cogiendo la bebida de mi mano mientras frotaba un dedo a lo largo de un lateral de mi mano en una caricia.

—Umm, no —respondí, poco segura de sí lo mejor hubiera sido mentir en ésta situación.

El tipo dio un paso hacia mí y extendió su mano con el pago y la propina dentro de ella. —Soy James —respondió.

—Esto, uh, encantada de conocerte, James —tartamudeé en respuesta. La intensa mirada de sus ojos oscuros me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Podía ser peligroso y apestaba a colonia cara. Expertamente educado. Era una de esas personas guapas y él lo sabía. ¿Qué hacía coqueteando conmigo?

—No es justo, James. Retrocede, hermano. Vas por todas con esta. Sólo porque tu papá es el dueño no significa que tengas prioridad. —El rubio con rizos bromeó. Creo que estaba bromeando.

James ignoró a su amigo y mantuvo su atención en mí. —¿A qué hora sales de trabajar?

Oh, no. Si entendí correctamente, entonces el padre de James era mi jefe. No necesitaba estar pasando tiempo con el hijo del propietario. Eso sería una cosa muy mala.

—Trabajo hasta el cierre —expliqué y entregué la última de las cuatro cervezas y tomé su dinero.

—¿Por qué no dejas que te recoja y te lleve por algo de comer? —dijo James, de pie muy cerca de mí. Si me giraba él estaría a solo una respiración de distancia.

—Hace calor y ya estoy agotada. Todo lo que quiero hacer es darme una ducha y descansar.

Una cálida respiración cosquilleó contra mi oído y me estremecí mientras gotas de sudor rodaban por mi espalda.

—¿Estás asustada de mí? No lo estés. Soy inofensivo.

No me sentía segura de qué hacer con él. No era buena con la cosa del coqueteo y estaba bastante segura de que él era un experto en eso. Nadie había coqueteado conmigo en años. Una vez que rompí con Jacob, mis días habían sido consumidos con la escuela y luego mi madre. No tenía tiempo para nada más. Los chicos no se tomaban la molestia conmigo.

—No me das miedo. Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a éste tipo de cosas —contesté educadamente. No sabía cómo responder apropiadamente.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas? —preguntó con curiosidad. Finalmente me volví para mirarle de frente.

—Chicos. Y coquetear. Al menos eso es lo que creo que está pasando. — Soné como una idiota. La sonrisa que lentamente se fue extendiendo por el rostro de James hizo que quisiera arrastrarme debajo del carro de golf y esconderme. Estaba fuera de mi liga.

—Sí, esto es definitivamente coquetear. ¿Y cómo es que alguien tan jodida e increíblemente linda como tú no está acostumbrada a esta clase de cosas?

Me tensé ante sus palabras y sacudí la cabeza. Tenía que llegar al decimosexto hoyo. —Simplemente he estado ocupada los últimos años. Si, umm, no necesitan nada debo irme. Los golfistas del hoyo dieciséis probablemente estén enfadados conmigo ahora.

James asintió con la cabeza y se apartó un paso. —No he terminado contigo. Ni por asomo. Pero te dejaré volver al trabajo.

Me apresuré a volver al lado del conductor del carro y me subí. El del siguiente hoyo era un grupo de hombres cansados y enrojecidos. Nunca en mi vida había deseado ser mirada lujuriosamente por tipos viejos, pero al menos ellos no coqueteaban.

Cuando salí hacia mi camioneta esa noche me sentía aliviada de no ver ninguna señal de James. Debería haber sabido que él solamente bromeaba. Había hecho un par de cientos de dólares en propinas hoy y decidí que permitirme tomar una comida real estaba bien. Me detuve junto a la ventanilla de pedidos de un McDonalds y pedí una hamburguesa con queso y papas fritas. Las comí felizmente en el camino de vuelta a casa de Edward. No había coches aparcados fuera esta noche.

No volvería a pillarle teniendo sexo esta noche. Por otra parte, podría haber traído a alguien aquí en su coche. Caminé al interior y me detuve en el vestíbulo. Ninguna televisión. Ningún sonido en absoluto, pero la puerta había estado desbloqueada. No había tenido que usar la llave escondida de la que me había hablado.

Había sudado demasiado hoy. Tenía que tomar una ducha antes de irme a la cama. Entré en la cocina y comprobé el pórtico delantero para asegurarme de que estaba libre de aventuras amorosas. Conseguir una ducha sería fácil.

Me metí en mi habitación y agarré los viejos bóxer de Jacob y un top con el que dormía por la noche. Jacob me los había dado cuando éramos jóvenes y tontos.

Él había querido que durmiera con algo que era suyo. Había estado durmiendo con ellos desde entonces. Aunque ahora eran mucho más estrechos de lo que eran entonces. Había desarrollado curvas desde la edad de quince años.

Tomé una profunda respiración del aire del océano y salí al exterior. Ésta era mi tercera noche aquí y todavía no había bajado hasta el agua. Llegaba a casa tan cansada que no había tenido la energía suficiente para salir allí. Bajé los escalones y puse mi pijama en el baño antes de quitarme mis zapatillas de tenis.

La arena estaba aún caliente del calor del sol. Caminé en la oscuridad hasta que el agua de la orilla se precipitó a mi encuentro. El agua fría se estrelló contra mí y contuve la respiración, pero dejé que el agua salada cubriera mis pies.

La sonrisa de mi madre mientras me hablaba de la vez que jugó en el océano destelló en mi memoria y alcé la cabeza hacia el cielo y sonreí. Estaba finalmente aquí. Estaba aquí por ambas.

Un sonido desde la izquierda interrumpió mis pensamientos. Me giré para mirar hacia abajo, a la playa, justo cuando la luz de la luna se libraba de las nubes y Edward destacaba en la oscuridad. Corriendo.

Una vez más, sin camiseta. Los pantalones que llevaba colgaban bajos en sus estrechas caderas y era hipnótica la forma en que su cuerpo se veía mientras corría hacia mí. No estaba segura de sí debí moverme o fue él quien lo hizo. Sus pies fueron disminuyendo la velocidad y luego se detuvo a mi lado. El sudor en su pecho brillaba a la suave luz. Por extraño que parezca, quería acercarme y tocarle.

Algo en un cuerpo como el suyo hacía que no pudiera ser desagradable. Era imposible.

—Has vuelto —dijo mientras tomaba unas pocas respiraciones profundas.

—Acabo de salir de trabajar —respondí, intentando con fuerza mantener mis ojos apartados de su pecho.

—¿Así que conseguiste un trabajo?

—Sí. Ayer.

—¿Dónde?

No estaba segura sobre cómo me sentía diciéndole demasiado. No era un amigo. Y era obvio que nunca le consideraría familia. Nuestros padres podrían estar casados, pero no parecía que él quisiera tener nada que ver con mi padre o conmigo.

—En el Kerrington Country Club —respondí.

Las cejas de Edward se alzaron y se acercó un paso a mí. Deslizó una mano bajo mi barbilla y alzó mi rostro.

—Estás usando rímel —dijo, estudiándome.

—Sí. —Solté mi barbilla de su agarre. Él podía permitirme dormir en su casa, pero no me gustaba que me tocara. O quizás me gustaba que me tocara y ese era el problema. No quería que me gustara que me tocara.

—Te hace parecer más de tu edad. —Dio un paso hacia atrás e hizo una lenta evaluación de mi ropa.

—Eres la chica del carrito del club de golf —dijo simplemente alzando la vista para volver a mirarme.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunté.

Agitó una mano hacia mí. —El atuendo. Pequeños pantalones blancos estrechos y un polo. Es el uniforme.

Estaba agradecida por la oscuridad. Estaba segura de que estaba ruborizada.

—Estás consiguiendo un jodido éxito financiero, ¿verdad? —preguntó con un tono divertido.

Conseguí más de quinientos dólares en propinas en dos días. Tal vez eso no fuera éxito financiero para él, pero lo era para mí.

Me encogí de hombros. —Estarás aliviado de saber que estaré fuera de aquí en menos de un mes.

No me respondió en seguida. Probablemente debería dejarle y conseguir mí ducha. Empecé a decir algo cuando él dio un paso para acercarse a mí.

—Probablemente debería estarlo. Aliviado, quiero decir. Jodidamente aliviado. Pero no lo estoy. No estoy aliviado, Bella. —Hizo una pausa y se inclinó hacia abajo para susurrar en mi oído—: ¿Por qué es eso?

Quería alcanzarle y agarrar sus brazos para evitar acurrucarme en el suelo en un momento de sentimentalismo. Pero me contuve.

—Mantén tu distancia conmigo, Bella. No quieres acercarte demasiado. Anoche… —Tragó ruidosamente—. La noche pasada está obsesionándome. Sabiendo que estabas viéndome. Me vuelve loco. Así que mantente alejada. Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para mantenerme alejado de ti. —Se giró y volvió corriendo a la casa mientras yo me quedaba allí de pie intentando no fundirme en un charco en la arena.

¿Qué había querido decir con eso? ¿Cómo supo que les había visto? Cuando vi la puerta de la casa cerrarse detrás de él caminé de vuelta y conseguí mi ducha.

Sus palabras iban a mantenerme despierta la mayor parte de la noche.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Mantenerme alejada de Edward no era exactamente fácil, ya que vivíamos bajo el mismo techo. Incluso si él intentaba mantener la distancia, chocábamos entre sí. También evitó el contacto visual conmigo, pero eso solo me hacía sentirme más fascinada con él.

Dos días después de nuestra conversación en la playa, me acerqué a la cocina después de comer mi sándwich de mantequilla de maní y fui recibida por otra mujer medio desnuda. Su pelo era un desastre, pero incluso despeinada ella era atractiva. Odiaba las chicas como esas.

La chica se volvió para mirarme. Su expresión de sorpresa rápidamente cambió a molesta. Bateó sus pestañas y luego colocó una mano en su cadera. — ¿Acabas de salir de la despensa?

—Sí. ¿Acabas de salir de la cama de Edward? —Le contesté. Salió de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerme. Edward ya me había informado que su vida sexual no era asunto mío. Necesitaba callarme.

La chica levantó ambas cejas perfectamente depiladas y luego una sonrisa divertida cruzó sus labios. —No. No es que no quisiera entrar en su cama si él me dejara, pero no le cuentes a Jasper eso. —Agitó una mano como si fuera a espantar una mosca—. No importa. Él probablemente ya lo sabe.

Estaba confundida. —Así qué, ¿acabas de salir de la cama de Jasper? —Le pregunté, dándome cuenta nuevamente que no era asunto mío. Pero Jasper no vivía aquí, así que tenía curiosidad.

La chica pasó la mano a través de sus desordenados rizos castaños y suspiró. —Sip. O al menos de su antigua cama.

—¿Su antigua cama? —Repetí.

El movimiento en la puerta del pasillo atrapó mi atención y mis ojos se encontraron con los de Edward. Me observaba con una sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios. Estupendo. Me había escuchado entrometiéndome. Quería mirar hacia otro lado y fingir que no le había preguntado a la chica si ella había estado en su cama. El conocido brillo en sus ojos me dijo que eso sería inútil.

—Por favor, no dejes que yo te detenga, Bella. Continúa interrogando a la invitada de Jasper. Estoy seguro que a él no le importara —dijo lentamente Edward.

Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta como si estuviera poniéndose cómodo.

Agaché mi cabeza y caminé hacia la basura para limpiar las migas de pan de mis dedos mientras organizaba mis pensamientos. No quería continuar esta conversación mientras Edward escuchaba. Me hacía parecer demasiado interesada en él. Algo que él no quería.

—Buenos días, Edward, gracias por dejarnos dormir aquí anoche. Jasper bebió demasiado como para manejar todo el camino de regreso a su lugar —dijo la chica.

Oh. Así que esa es la historia. Mierda. ¿Por qué permití que mi curiosidad se apoderara de mí?

—Jasper sabe que tiene una habitación cuando él lo quiera —dijo Edward. Pude verlo apartarse del marco de la puerta y caminar hacia la encimera por el rabillo de mi ojo. Su atención estaba en mí. ¿Por qué no dejaba pasar esto? Podría dejarlo silenciosamente.

—Bien, uh, creo que voy a ir a buscarlo, entonces —La voz de la chica sonó insegura. Edward no respondió y yo no miré atrás a ninguno de ellos dos. La chica tomó eso como la señal para marcharse y yo esperé hasta que escuché sus pasos en las escaleras antes de mirar por encima a Edward.

—La curiosidad mato al gato, dulce Bella —susurró Edward mientras caminaba más cerca de mí—. ¿Creías que había tenido otra pijamada? ¿Tratabas de descubrir si estuvo en mi cama toda la noche?

Tragué saliva pero no dije nada.

— Con quién me acueste no es tu asunto ¿No hemos pasado por esto antes?

Me las arreglé para asentir. Si tan solo me dejara ir, yo nunca hablaría con otra chica que estuviera en su casa.

Edward estiró el brazo y enrolló un mechón de mi cabello alrededor de su dedo. —No quieres saber de mí. Puedes pensar que lo quieres, pero no es así. Te lo aseguro.

Si no fuera tan malditamente hermoso y no estuviera delante de mis narices, entonces sería más fácil creerle. Pero cuanto más me apartada de él, más intrigaba me sentía.

—No eres lo que yo esperaba. Me gustaría que lo fueras. Sería mucho más fácil —dijo en voz baja, luego soltó mi cabello, se giró y se fue camiTanyado. Cuando cruzó la puerta que conducía hacia el pórtico trasero, dejé escapar la respiración que había estado conteniendo.

¿Qué quiso decir? ¿Que había él esperado?

Esa noche cuando llegué a casa del trabajo, Edward no estaba allí.

Abrí mis ojos y volví la mirada hacia el pequeño reloj despertador en la mesita de noche. Eran más de la nueve de la mañana. Había dormido bien. Estirándome, extendí la mano y encendí la luz. Me había duchado anoche, así que estaba limpia. Había hecho más de mil dólares esta semana. Decidí que podía a comenzar a buscar apartamentos hoy. Si seguía así, la próxima semana podría ser capaz de conseguir un lugar propio.

Me pasé las manos a través de mi cabello y traté de domarlo antes de levantarme. Pensaba tumbarme en la playa por un rato esta mañana. No lo había hecho aún. Hoy podría disfrutar del océano y el sol por primera vez.

Saqué mi maleta de debajo de mi cama y busqué dentro por mi biquini blanco y rosado. Era el único que tenía. Para ser honesta, lo utilicé muy poco. El patrón de encaje blanco y el ribete rosado se veía bien con mi color de piel.

Colocándomelo, decidí que era más revelador de lo que recordaba. O mi cuerpo había cambiado desde la última vez que lo había usado. Saqué una camiseta sin mangas de mi maleta y la deslicé sobre el biquini y agarré el protector solar. Lo había comprado después de mi primer día de trabajo. Era una obligación para mi trabajo.

Apagué la luz y me dirigí hacia la despensa y después entré a la cocina.

—Santo infierno. ¿Quién es esa? —preguntó un chico más joven, sorprendiéndome, cuando di un paso hacia la luz. Eché un vistazo al extraño sentado en el bar mirando boquiabierto a la nevera donde Jasper estaba sonriendo.

—¿Sales de esa habitación vestida así cada mañana? —preguntó Jasper.

No esperaba que alguien estuviera aquí. —Um, no. Normalmente estoy vestida para el trabajo —le contesté cuando un bajo silbido procedió del chico más joven en el bar. No podía tener más de dieciséis.

—Ignora al idiota controlado por las hormonas en el bar. Ese es Seth. Su madre y Elizabeth son hermanas. Así que, de una jodida manera indirecta, es mi primo más pequeño. Vino aquí anoche después de huir por enésima maldita vez y Edward me llamó para venir por él y llevar su trasero loco a casa.

Edward. ¿Por qué el sonido de su nombre hacía que mi corazón se acelerara? Porque él era injustamente perfecto. Ese era el por qué. Sacudí mi cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos de Edward. —Es un placer conocerte, Seth. Soy Bella. Edward se ha compadecido de mí hasta que pueda conseguir mi propio lugar.

—Oye, puedes venir a casa conmigo. No te haré dormir bajo las escaleras — Ofreció Seth.

No pude evitar sonreír. Este tipo de coqueteo inocente si lo comprendía.

—Gracias, pero no creo que tu madre apréciase eso. Estoy bien bajo de las escaleras. La cama es cómoda y no tengo que dormir con mi pistola.

Jasper soltó una risita y los ojos de Seth se agrandaron. —¿Tienes un arma? —preguntó Seth con una voz temerosa.

—Ahora sí que la has hecho. Será mejor que lo saqué de aquí antes de que se enamoré de ti —respondió Jasper, tomando la taza que acababa de llenar de café. Se dirigió a la puerta diciendo—: Vamos, Seth, antes de que vaya a despertar Edward y tengas que lidiar con su malgeniado trasero.

Seth miró a Jasper y luego a mí como si su corazón se hubiera roto. Era lindo.

—Ahora, Seth —dijo Jasper en un tono más demandante.

—Oye, Jasper —Lo llamé antes que alcanzara la puerta.

Se volvió hacia mí. —¿Si?

—Gracias por la gasolina. Te lo pagaré tan pronto como llegue mi cheque.

Jasper sacudió su cabeza. —No, no lo harás. Sería una ofensa. Pero de nada. —Guiñó y luego le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Seth antes de dejar la cocina.

Dije adiós con la mano a Seth. Me encargaría de cómo pagarle a Jasper sin ofenderlo más tarde. Tenía que encontrar una manera. En este momento, tenía otro plan. Hice mi camino hacia las puertas que conducían afuera. Era el momento de disfrutar mi primer día en la playa.

Me tumbé en la toalla que había tomado del cuarto de baño. Tendría que lavarla esta noche. Era la única cosa que tenía para secarme y ahora estaba cubierta de arena. Pero lo valía.

La playa estaba tranquila. No estábamos cerca de otras casas, así que este tramo estaba vacío. Sintiéndome valiente, tiré de la camiseta sin mangas y la metí debajo de mi cabeza. Entonces, cerré los ojos y dejé que el sonido de las olas de mar rompiendo contra la orilla me arrullara hasta dormir.

—Por favor, dime que te aplicaste bloqueador solar —Una voz profunda me inundó y me acerqué hacia ella. La limpia fragancia masculina era deliciosa.

Necesitaba estar más cerca.

Abriendo mis ojos, parpadeé al brillante sol y cubrí mis ojos para ver a Edward sentado a mi lado. Sus ojos estudiándome. Cualquier calor o el humor en su voz pude haberlo imaginado, porque él estaba molesto.

—Estás usando bloqueador solar, ¿o no?

Me las arreglé para asentir y luego sentarme.

—Bien. Odiaría ver que esa suave y cremosa piel se tornara rosa.

Él pensaba que mi piel era suave y cremosa. Sonó como un cumplido, pero no estaba segura de si dar las gracias fuera lo más apropiado.

—Yo, uh, me puse un poco antes de venir aquí.

Continuó mirándome. Luché con la urgencia de tomar mi camiseta y deslizarla sobre mi biquini. Yo no tenía el tipo de cuerpo de las chicas con las que él salía. No me gustaba sentirme como si me estuviera comparando.

—¿No te toca trabajar hoy? —preguntó.

Negué con mi cabeza. —Es mi día libre.

—¿Cómo va el trabajo?

Él estaba siendo amable, un poco. Al menos no me evitaba. Tan tonto como parecía, yo quería su atención. Había un magnetismo con él que no podía explicar.

Cuanto más mantenía la distancia, yo quería estar más cerca. Ladeó su cabeza y arqueó una ceja como si estuviera esperando que yo dijera algo.

Oh, esperen. Me había hecho una pregunta. Maldición, esos ojos dorados suyos. Era difícil concentrarse. —Um, ¿Qué? —Le pregunté, sintiendo mi rostro calentarse.

Se rió. —¿Cómo te está yendo en el trabajo? —preguntó suavemente.

Tenía que dejar de ponerme en ridículo cerca de él. Enderecé mis hombros.

—Va bien. Me gusta.

Edward sonrió con suficiencia y miró por encima del agua. —Apuesto a que sí.

Me detuve y pensé sobre ese comentario y luego pregunté—: ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Edward dejó que su mirada siguiera la pista abajo por mi cuerpo y luego subió. Lamenté no ponerme de nuevo mi camiseta.

—Sabes cómo te ves, Bella. Por no mencionar tu maldita sonrisa dulce. Los golfistas te están dando buenas propinas.

Tenía razón sobre las propinas. También él me incomodaba con su mirada sobre mí. Yo quería que le gustará mirarme, pero también me aterrorizada cuando lo hacía. ¿Qué si lo hacía cambiar de opinión acerca de mantener su distancia? ¿Podía seguirle el ritmo?

Nos sentamos en silencio durante un rato mientras él mantenía su mirada fija al frente. Noté que pensando acerca de algo. Su mandíbula estaba apretada y había una línea arrugándose en su frente. Volví a pensar todo lo que yo había dicho. No podía pensar en algo que pudiera haberlo molestado.

—¿Cuánto hace que tu mamá murió? —preguntó, volviendo su mirada hacia mí.

No quería hablar acerca de mi mamá. No con él. Sin embargo, respondí ignorando que su pregunta era ruda. —Hace treinta y seis días.

Su mandíbula se apretó como si estuviera enojado por algo y su ceño se hizo más profundo. —¿Tu papá sabía que ella estaba enferma?

Otra pregunta que no quería responder. —Sí. Él sabía. Además, lo llamé el día en que ella murió. No me respondió. Le dejé un mensaje. —El hecho de que nunca me devolvió la llamada me dolía mucho de admitir.

—¿Lo odias? —preguntó Edward.

Quería odiarlo. Solo había causado dolor en mi vida desde el día que mi hermana murió. Pero era difícil. Él era la única familia que tenía. —A veces — respondí.

Edward asintió y extendió la mano y enganchó su dedo meñique con el mío. No dijo nada, pero no tenía que hacerlo. Esa pequeña conexión decía demasiado. Quizás yo no conocía a Edward bien, pero él estaba metiéndose bajo mi piel.

—Habrá una fiesta esta noche. Es de Tanya, el cumpleaños de mi hermana. Siempre le doy una fiesta. Puede que no sea tu lugar pero estas invitada a asistir si así lo quieres.

¿Su hermana? ¿Él tenía una hermana? Pensé que era hijo único. ¿No era Tanya la chica que había sido tan grosera la noche que llegue?

—¿Tienes una hermana?

Edward se encogió de hombros. —Sí.

¿Por qué Jasper dijo que él era un hijo único? Esperé a que me lo explicara, pero no dio más detalles. Así que me decidí a preguntar.

—Jasper dijo que eras hijo único.

Edward se tensó. Luego sacudió su cabeza mientras su dedo dejaba el mío y se volvió para mirar el agua. —Jasper no debería contarte mis asuntos. No importa que tan condenadamente mal quiera entrar en tus bragas —Edward se puso de pie y no me miró, y se dirigió hacia la casa.

Algo sobre Tanya estaba fuera de mis límites. No tenía idea que era, pero estaba definitivamente fuera de estos. No debí haber sido tan entrometida. Me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia el agua. Estaba caliente y necesitaba algo que sacara de mi mente a Edward. Cada vez que dejaba que mi guardia bajara un poco cerca de él, me recordaba porque necesitaba mantenerme firme en mi lugar. El tipo era extraño. Sexy, esplendido y delicioso pero extraño.

Me senté en mi cama escuchando las risas y la música en la casa. Había cambiado de opinión acerca de asistir a la fiesta todo el día. La última vez que había decidido ir me había puesto el único vestido bonito que aun poseía. Era un vestido rojo que abrazaba mi pecho y caderas y luego colgaba en un corte baby doll a la mitad de mi muslo. Compré este vestido cuando Jacob me invitó al baile de graduación. Luego, él fue nominado para rey y Jessica Stanley fue nominada para reina. Ella había querido ir al baile con mi novio y él me había llamado preguntándome si estaba bien si él iba con ella en vez de conmigo. Todo el mundo había dicho que ellos ganarían y pensaba que estaría bien si fueran juntos. Yo estuve de acuerdo y colgué de nuevo mi vestido en mi armario. Esa noche alquilé dos películas e hice brownies. Mamá y yo vimos comedias románticas y comimos brownies hasta que estuvimos llenas. Esa fue una de las últimas veces que recuerdo que ella no estaba tan enferma de la quimioterapia y podía realmente comer dulce como brownies.

Esta noche, saqué el vestido de mi maleta. No era caro para los estándares de esta gente. En realidad, era bastante simple. El material rojo era gasa suave.

Eché un vistazo abajo a los tacones plateados de mi mamá que había conservado. Fueron los que ella usó el día de su boda. Siempre los había amado. Nunca los usó de nuevo, pero los mantuvo guardados en una caja envuelta.

Me arriesgué a la gran posibilidad de salir ahí y ser humillada. Yo no encajaba con ellos. Nunca encajé en mi escuela tampoco. Mi vida era solo un gran momento incómodo. Tenía que aprender a encajar. Dejar de ser la chica torpe que había sido excluida en la escuela secundaria porque tenía asuntos más importantes.

De pie, me pasé las manos sobre mi vestido para alisar las arrugas de estar sentada pensando sobre si debía o no unirme a la fiesta. Podría caminar por ahí.

Quizás tomar una bebida y ver si alguien me hablaba. Si era un completo desastre, siempre podía volver corriendo aquí, ponerme mi pijama y acurrucarme en la cama. Esté era un buen paso para mí.

Abriendo la puerta de la despensa, me acerqué a la cocina muy agradecida de que no hubiera nadie ahí. Salir de la despensa sería un poco difícil de explicar.

Pude oír la voz de Jasper riendo en voz alta y hablándole a alguien en la sala de estar. Él podría hablarme. Me sentiría cómoda con Jasper.

Tomando una respiración profunda, caminé fuera de la cocina y tomé el pasillo hacia el vestíbulo. Rosas blancas y cintas plateadas estaban en todas parte. Me recordaba a una boda en vez de una fiesta de cumpleaños. La puerta principal se abrió asustándome. Me detuve y observé unos familiares ojos ahumados encontrándose con los míos. Mi rostro se sintió caliente cuando los ojos de Emmet tomaron una larga y lenta apreciación de mí.

—Bella —dijo cuando sus ojos finalmente hicieron su camino de vuelta a mi rostro—. No creía que esto fuera posible ser más sexy. Estaba equivocado.

—Diablos, chica. Te arreglas bien. —El tipo con el cabello rizado y ojos azules me sonrió. No podía recordar su nombre. ¿Me lo había dicho?

—Gracias —Me las arregle para hablar con voz ronca. Estaba siendo torpe de nuevo. Este era mi oportunidad de encajar. Tenía que esforzarme.

—No sabía que Edward había comenzado de nuevo a jugar golf. ¿O estas aquí con alguien más? —Confundida, me tomó un momento entender el significado de

la palabras de Emmet. Cuando comprendí que él pensaba que yo estaba aquí con alguien que conocí en el trabajo, sonreí. Ese no era el caso en absoluto.

—No estoy aquí con alguien. Edward es umm… bien, la madre de Edward está casada con mi padre. —Tenía que explicarlo.

La lenta sonrisa de Emmet se hizo más grande mientras caminaba hacia mí.

—¿En serio? ¿Él está haciendo que su hermanastra trabaje en el club? —Chasqueó la lengua—. El chico no tiene modales. Si yo tuviera una hermana como tú la mantendría encerrada… todo el tiempo —Hizo una pausa y estiró la mano para rozar su pulgar por mi mejilla—. Me quedaré contigo, por supuesto. No querrás estar sola.

Él estaba definitivamente coqueteando. Fuertemente. Me sentía fuera de mi liga con esto. Él tenía demasiada experiencia. Necesitaba un poco de espacio.

—Esas piernas tuyas deberían venir con una advertencia. Imposible no tocar —Su voz bajo un grado y miré por encima de su hombro para ver que su amigo nos había dejado.

—¿Estas… estan tus amigos con Edward o, uh, Tanya? —Pregunté recordando el nombre que Jasper usó para presentarnos la primera noche.

Emmet se encogió los hombros- —Tanya y yo tenemos una amistad complicada. Edward y yo no conocemos de toda la vida. —Emmet deslizó una mano detrás de mi espalda—. Sin embargo, apuesto todo lo que tengo a que Tanya no es una fan tuya.

No estaba segura. Nosotras no habíamos tenido algún contacto desde esa primera noche. —En realidad, no nos conocemos.

Emmet frunció el ceño. —¿En serio? Eso es raro.

—¡Emmet! Estas aquí —gritó una mujer mientras entraba en la habitación. Él volvió su cabeza para ver a una rubia con largos rizos gruesos y un cuerpo lleno de curvas apenas cubierto con raso negro. Esta sería mi distracción. Comencé a caminar lejos y volver a la cocina. Mi momento de valentía se había ido.

Emmet cerró la mano sobre mi cadera, sosteniéndome firmemente en el lugar. —Jane —Fue todo lo que dijo Emmet en respuesta. Sus grandes ojos marrones pasaron de él a mí. Observe impotente como ella tomó su mano establecida en mi cadera. Esto no era lo que yo quería. Tenía que encajar.

—¿Quién es ella? —replicó la chica, sus ojos estaban ahora analizándome.

—Se trata de Bella. La nueva hermana de Edward. —respondió Emmet en un tono aburrido.

Los ojos de la muchacha se entrecerraron y luego se echó a reír. —No, no lo es. Usa un vestido de mala calidad y zapatos incluso más baratos. Esta chica, quien dice ser, está mintiéndote. Pero siempre has sido débil cuando se trata de una cara bonita, ¿no es así, Emmet?

En serio, debí haberme quedado en mi habitación.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

-¿Por qué no regresas a la fiesta y encuentras a un chico estúpido a quien encajarle las garras, Jane?

Emmett se movió hacia la puerta donde la mayoría de la fiesta estaba pasando con sus manos todavía firmes en mi cadera, forzándome a ir con él.

—Creo que debería ir a mi habitación. No debí haber salido aquí está noche —dije, tratando de detener nuestra entrada en la fiesta. No necesitaba entrar allí con Emmett. Algo me decía que sería una mala idea.

—¿Por qué no me muestras tu habitación? Me gustaría escapar, también.

Sacudí mi cabeza. —No hay suficiente habitación para ambos.

Emmett se echó a reír e inclinó su cabeza para decirme algo al oído mientras mis ojos se encontraban con la mirada dorada de Edward. Él me estaba mirando fijamente. No parecía feliz. ¿Había sido su invitación por educación y no perfectamente planeada? ¿Yo lo había malinterpretado?

—Necesito irme. No creo que Edward me quiera aquí. —Me giré y levanté la vista hacia Emmett y salí de su abrazo.

—No tiene sentido. Estoy seguro que está muy ocupado como para preocuparse por lo que estás haciendo. Además, ¿por qué no te querría en la fiesta de su otra hermana?

Ahí estaba la cosa de la hermana de nuevo ¿Por qué Jasper me había dicho que Edward no tenía hermanas? Tanya era obviamente su hermana.

—Yo, uh, bien, él de hecho no me considera como de la familia. Solo soy el pariente indeseado del nuevo esposo de su madre. De hecho, solo estaré aquí por un par de semanas más hasta que pueda mudarme por mi cuenta. Soy un habitante indeseado en esa casa. —Forcé una sonrisa, esperado que Emmett pillará la idea y me deje ir.

—No hay nada sobre ti que sea indeseado. Ni siquiera Edward es tan jodidamente ciego —dijo Emmett, acercándose a mí otra vez mientras yo me alejaba.

—Ven aquí, Bella. —El tono demandante de Edward provino detrás de mí mientras una mano grande se deslizaba alrededor de mi brazo y me jalaba contra él—. No esperaba que vinieras esta noche. —La advertencia en su tono me decía que yo había malinterpretado su invitación. Su invitación no fue sincera.

—Lo siento. Pensé que dijiste que podía venir —susurré avergonzada de que Emmett estuviese oyendo esto. Y que otros estuvieran mirando. La primera vez que decidí ser valiente y salir de mi caparazón y esto pasa.

—No esperé que te aparecieras vestida así —respondió con una mortal calma. Sus ojos se encontraban todavía dirigidos hacia Emmett. ¿Qué está mal con mi ropa? Mi mamá se había sacrificado por mí para tener este vestido y nunca me lo había puesto. Sesenta dólares era mucho dinero para nosotras cuando ella me lo compró. Estaba harta de este estúpido montón de niños malcriados actuando como si yo estuviera usando algo repulsivo. Amaba este vestido. Amaba estos zapatos. Mis padres habían sido felices y estuvieron enamorados una vez. Estos zapatos eran parte de eso. Malditos todos ellos, que se vayan al infierno.

Me solté de Edward y me dirigí a la cocina. Si él no me quería aquí para que sus amigos se rieran de eso, entonces debió de habérmelo dicho. En su lugar, me había hecho sentir como una idiota.

—¿Cuál es tu jodido problema, hombre? —preguntó Emmett con furia. No miré atrás. Esperaba que ellos se agarraran a golpes. Esperaba que Emmett rompiera la odiosa y perfecta nariz de Edward. Lo dudaba, ya qué aunque Edward fuera uno de ellos, él lucía muy poco sofisticado.

—Bella, espera —gritó Jasper y yo quise ignorarlo, pero era lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo aquí. Disminuí el paso cuando llegué al vestíbulo, lejos de todos los espectadores, y dejé que Jasper me alcanzara.

—Eso no fue lo que tú crees fue —dijo Jasper, viniendo detrás de mí. Quería reírme. Él se encontraba muy cegado en lo que a su hermano respecta.

—No importa. No debería haber venido. Debí haber sabido que él no me invitaba en serio. Desearía que hubiera sido claro diciéndome que me quedara en mi habitación, donde él quería que me quedara. No entiendo sus juegos de palabras —espeté y seguí hacia la cocina y directo a la bodega.

—Él tiene problemas. Le concederé eso, pero te estaba protegiendo en su extraña jodida manera —dijo Jasper cuando mi mano encontró la fría manija de metal en la puerta de la bodega.

—Sigue pensando lo mejor de él, Jasper. Eso es lo que los buenos hermanos hacen —respondí y tiré de la puerta y la cerré detrás de mí. Después de unas profundas respiraciones para aliviar el dolor en mi pecho, entré en mi habitación y me hundí en la cama.

Las fiestas no eran lo mío. Está era la segunda en la que había estado en una y la primera no había sido mucho mejor. De hecho, era probablemente la peor.

Había ido para sorprender a Jacob y yo fui la sorprendida. Lo encontré en la habitación de Jessica Stanley con sus pechos desnudos en la boca. No estaban teniendo sexo, pero definitivamente iba a llegar a eso. Cerré la puerta silenciosamente detrás de mí y hui por la puerta trasera. Algunas personas me vieron y supieron que había entrado. Jacob apareció en mi casa una hora después, rogándome que lo perdonara y llorando mientras se arrodillaba.

Le había amado desde que tenía trece años y le di mi primer beso. No podía odiarlo. Sólo lo deje ir. Ese fue el final de nuestra relación. Alivié su conciencia y quedamos como amigos. Algunas veces, él se quebraba y me decía que me amaba y que quería volver, pero casi todo el tiempo tenía una chica diferente en el asiento de atrás de su Mustang. Yo era solo un recuerdo de la infancia.

Esta noche nadie me había traicionado. Solo había sido humillada.

Inclinándome, me quité los zapatos de mi madre y los coloqué con cuidado en la caja, ella siempre los había guardado ahí. Luego los puse de regreso en mi maleta. No debí haberlos usado esta noche. La próxima vez que use sus zapatos sería especial. Sería para alguien especial. Lo mismo sería para este vestido. Cuando volviera a usarlo sería para alguien que me amara y pensara que yo era hermosa. La etiqueta del precio en mi vestido no importaría. Me estiraba para bajar la cremallera cuando la puerta se abrió y el umbral estuvo lleno con Edward. Un muy furioso Edward.

Él no dijo nada y dejé que mis manos cayeran a mis costados. No me quitaría mi vestido todavía. Dio un paso adentro y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Era muy grande para esta pequeña habitación. Tuve que retroceder y me senté en la cama para así no tocarnos.

—¿Cómo es que conoces a Emmett? —gruñó.

Confundida, levanté la vista hacia él y me pregunté porque no le gustaba que conociera a Emmett. ¿No eran amigos? ¿Era eso? No me quería alrededor de sus amigos. —Su padre es dueño del club de campo. Él juega golf. Yo sirvo las bebidas.

—¿Por qué usaste eso? —preguntó con voz fría y dura.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Me puse de pie otra vez luego me levanté de puntillas para así estar a la altura de su cara. —Porque mi madre me lo compró para usarlo. Fui plantada y nunca tuve la oportunidad. Esta noche me invitaste y yo quise encajar. Así que usé lo mejor que tenía. Lo siento si no fue lo suficientemente lindo. ¿Sabes qué? Me importa una mierda. Tú y tus arrogantes y malcriados amigos todo lo que necesitan es dejar de pensar en ustedes mismos al menos un minuto. Empujé su pecho con mi dedo y lo miré retándolo a decir una palabra más sobre mi vestido.

Edward abrió su boca y luego sus ojos se apretaron y sacudió su cabeza. —¡Joder! —gruñó. Entonces abrió de golpe sus ojos y sus manos estuvieron repentinamente en mi cabello y su boca sobre la mía. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Sus labios eran tan suaves pero demandantes mientras lamía y mordisqueaba mi labio inferior. Luego tiró de mi labio superior en su boca y la chupó gentilmente.

—He deseado probar este dulce labio carnoso desde que entraste en mi sala—murmuró antes de deslizar su lengua en mi boca mientras yo suspiraba con sus palabras. Él sabía como a menta y a algo delicioso. Mis rodillas se debilitaron y me estiré y agarré sus hombros para mantenerme firme. Luego su lengua acarició la mía como si me pidiera que me uniera a él. Pasé mi lengua por su boca y entonces mordisquee gentilmente su labio inferior. Un pequeño gruñido salió de su garganta y la siguiente cosa que supe es que estaba recostada en la pequeña cama detrás de mí.

El cuerpo de Edward cayó sobre el mío y la dureza que sabía era su erección presionó entre mis rodillas. Mis ojos se rodaron detrás de mi cabeza y oí un indefenso gemido que salía de mis labios.

—Dulce, muy dulce —susurró Edward contra mis labios antes de retirar su boca y saltar alejándose de mí. Sus ojos se enfocaron en mi vestido. Noté que ahora estaba por mi cintura y mis bragas estaban a la vista—. Carajo —Maldijo, entonces golpeó una mano contra la pared antes de abrir la puerta y salir como si el diablo lo estuvieran persiguiendo. La pared se sacudió con la fuerza que usó al cerrarla. No me moví. No podía. Mi corazón latía rápidamente y tenía un familiar dolor entre mis piernas.

Me había excitado antes cuando veía sexo en la televisión, pero nunca tan intensamente. Estaba tan cerca. Él no quería que esto le gustara, pero le gusto. Sentí eso pero también le había visto teniendo sexo con otras. Sabía que ayer en la noche tuvo sexo con otra chica y luego se deshizo de ella. Conseguir que Edward se pusiera duro no era un gran reto. De hecho, yo no había conseguido nada. Él solo estaba molesto porque fui sido yo quien lo excito.

Dolía. Saber que él me despreciaba tanto que no quería pensar que yo era atractiva. El latido entre mis piernas lentamente desapareció cuando la realidad se instaló. Edward no quería tocarme. Él había estado furioso porque le guste. Aun excitado fue capaz de alejarse de mí. Tenía la sensación que yo estaba en una minoría. La mayoría de las chicas que lo querían lo conseguía. No podía permitirse ensuciarse conmigo. Yo era la pobre basura blanca con quien él estaba atascado hasta que yo consiguiera el dinero suficiente para mudarme.

Rodé en la cama y me acurruqué en una bola. Tal vez no usaría este vestido otra vez. Ahora me traía más recuerdos tristes. Era hora de empacarlo para siempre. Esta noche, sin embargo, dormiría usándolo. Esta sería mi despedida en un sueño. Uno donde yo era lo suficiente para que un chico me deseara.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

La casa una vez más estaba destrozada cuando desperté la mañana siguiente. Esta vez dejé el desorden y me apresuré para ir a trabajar. No quería llegar tarde. Necesitaba este trabajo ahora más que nunca. Mi padre aún no había llamado para ver cómo me encontraba y yo estaba bastante segura que Edward no había hablado con su madre o mi padre, ya qué él no los había mencionado. No quería preguntarle por ello porque no quería que su ira hacia mi padre fuera dirigida hacia mí.

Existía una buena probabilidad de que Edward me dijera que me fuera cuando regresara hoy a casa. No parecía muy contento conmigo cuando salí anoche de mi habitación. Y yo le devolví el beso y lamí su labio. Oh, Dios, ¿en que había estado pensando? En realidad, no pensé en nada. Ese era el problema. Edward olía demasiado bien y también sabía muy bien. Yo no fui capaz de controlarme. Ahora, había una buena probabilidad de que encontrara mi equipaje en el pórtico cuando volviera a casa. Por lo menos, tenía dinero para quedarme en un motel.

Vestida con mis pantalones cortos y mi polo, subí las escaleras de la oficina hacia la puerta principal. Necesitaba fichar mi entrada y conseguir las llaves para el carrito de bebidas.

Sue ya estaba dentro. Comenzaba a pensar que vivía allí. Estaba aquí cuando me iba y cuando llegaba todos los días. Sin embargo, su pequeña e impetuosa personalidad asustaba. Apenas quieres saludarla y ya está ladrándote órdenes. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido hacia una chica que había visto antes. Estaba apuntándola con su dedo y casi gritando.

—No puedes acostarte con los miembros del club. Esa es la primera regla. Tú firmaste los papeles, Leahnne; sabes las reglas. El señor Emmett llegó aquí esta mañana haciéndome saber que su padre no estaba contento con este giro de los acontecimientos. Solo tengo tres chicas en los carritos. Si no puedo confiar en que dejes de acostarte con los miembros, entonces tendré que despedirte. Esta es la última advertencia. ¿Me entiendes?

La chica asintió. —Sí, tía Sue. Lo siento —murmuró. Su largo cabello oscuro estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y su polo azul mostraba unos pechos muy grandes. Luego estaban sus largas piernas bronceadas y su trasero redondo. Y era sobrina de Sue. Interesante.

La mirada enfadada de Sue se desplazó hacia mí y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. —Oh, que bien que estés aquí, Bella. Quizás puedas hacer algo con esta sobrina mía. Ella está en periodo de prueba porque al parecer no puede dejar de enredarse con los miembros del club mientras está trabajando. No estamos en un burdel. Somos un club de campo. Será tu compañera durante la próxima semana para que la vigiles de cerca. Ella debe aprender de ti. El señor Emmett canta alabanzas sobre ti. Está muy contento con el trabajo que estás haciendo y me pidió que te permitiera trabajar en la comedor por lo menos dos días a la semana. Ahora estoy buscando a otra chica para el carrito, así que no puedo darme el lujo de despedir a Leahnne —dijo el nombre de su sobrina con un gruñido y la miró nuevamente.

La chica bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Sentí pena por ella. Me aterraba alterar a Sue. No podía imaginarme ser gritada así.

—Sí, señora —Le contesté mientras ella sostenía las llaves del carrito hacia mí. Las tomé y esperé a que Leahnne se acercara a mí.

—Ve con ella ahora, niña. No te quedes aquí haciendo pucheros. Debería llamar a tu papá y decirle lo que estás haciendo, pero no tengo el valor de romper el corazón de mi hermano. Así que ve allí y aprende algunos buenos modales — Sue señaló la puerta y no esperé más tiempo.

Corrí hacia la puerta y bajé las escaleras. Queria ir a buscar el carrito de bebidas para alistarlo y esperar allí a Leahnne.

—Oye, espera—Llamó la chica detrás de mí. Me detuve y le devolví la mirada mientras ella corría para alcanzarme—. Lo siento, fue brutal allí. Me gustaría que no hubieras visto ni escuchado eso.

Ella era… agradable. —Está bien—Le contesté.

—Por cierto, me gusta más Leah. No Leahnne. Así es como me llama mi papá, así que mi tía Sue también me llama así. Y tú eres la infame Bella Swan de quien he oído tanto hablar —La sonrisa en su voz me dijo que su comentario no era malintencionado.

—Lamento que tu tía te haya forzado a estar conmigo —Aparté mis ojos de ella y sus brillantes labios gruesos y rojizos se curvearon en una sonrisa.

—Oh, no hablaba de mi tía. Estaba hablando de los chicos. A Emmett, en especial, le gustas mucho. He oído que anoche causaste un revuelo en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la perra de Tanya. Me hubiera gustado haber visto eso, pero el personal contratado no es invitado para esas cosas.

Cargué el carro mientras Leah se quedaba allí, mirándome. Ella giraba un mechón castaño de su largo cabello alrededor de su dedo y me sonreía. —Tú estabas allí. Cuéntame todo lo que pasó.

No había mucho que contar. Me encogí de hombros y me acerqué para subir en el lado del conductor una vez que el carro estuvo cargado. —Fui a la fiesta porque estoy durmiendo bajo las escaleras de Edward hasta que tenga el suficiente dinero para mudarme, lo cual puede ser muy pronto. Fue un error. Él no quería que yo apareciera. Eso es todo.

Leah se dejó caer en el asiento a mi lado y cruzó sus piernas. —Eso no es para nada lo que he oído. Jared dijo que Edward vio a Emmett tocándote y que enloqueció.

—Jared lo malentendió. Créeme. A Edward no le importa quién me toca.

Leah suspiró. —Es una mierda ser alguien pobre ¿no? Los chicos lindos nunca nos miran seriamente. Solo somos otra follada más.

¿Realmente así eran las relaciones para ella? ¿Sólo se entregaba y luego la abandonaban? Era demasiado linda para eso. Los chicos de donde yo vengo babearían por ella. Puede que ellos no tengan millones en el banco, pero eran buenos chicos de buenas familias.

—¿No hay algún chico atractivo que no sea inmensamente rico por allí? La gente que viene aquí no puede ser todo lo que hay para elegir. Seguro que puedes encontrar a un tipo que no te abandone a la mañana siguiente.

Leah frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. Siempre he querido echarle el lazo a un millonario ¿sabes?, vivir la buena vida. Pero comienzo a creer que no está escrito en mi destino.

Me dirigí hacia el primer hoyo. —Leah, eres hermosa. Te mereces más de lo que estás recibiendo. Comienza a buscar a un hombre en otro lugar. Encuentra uno que no te quiera solo para sexo. Encuentra a uno que te quiera. Solo a ti.

—Diablos, puede que me enamore de ti también —respondió en broma y se rió. Apoyó sus pies en el salpicadero mientras yo me detenía donde estaban los primeros jugadores de golf de la mañana.

Por ningún lugar vi a ningún chico. Por lo general, no eran madrugadores. Durante un rato no tendría que preocuparme de cuidar que Leah no tuviera sexo en los arbustos o donde sea que ella lo hiciera durante el trabajo.

Cuatro horas más tarde, cuando llegamos al tercer agujero por tercera vez, reconocí a Emmett y compañía. Leah se enderezó en el asiento y la expresión emocionada de su cara me puso en alerta máxima. Ella era como un pequeño

cachorro esperando a que alguien le lanzara un hueso. Si no me gustara tanto ni siquiera me molestaría en ayudarla para que se quedara en este trabajo. Ser su niñera no estaba en la descripción de mi trabajo.

Emmett frunció el ceño cuando nos detuvimos junto a ellos. —¿Por qué estás conduciendo junto con Leah? —preguntó en el momento en que nos estacionamos.

—Porque me está ayudando a evitar que folle a tus amigos y que te irrite. ¿Por qué no vas y le dices a tía Sue? —Hizo un puchero, cruzando sus brazos sobre su generoso pecho. No tenía ninguna duda que todos los chicos a nuestro alrededor se concentraron en sus grandes tetas.

—Yo no le pedí que hiciera eso. Le pedí que promoviera a Bella, no que la juntara contigo. —Le espetó y sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—¿A quién llamas? —preguntó Leah en un tono de pánico mientras se sentaba con la espalda recta.

—Sue —gruñó.

—No, espera —dijimos Leah y yo al mismo tiempo.

—No la llames. Estoy bien. Me gusta Leah. Es una buena compañía —Le aseguré.

Me estudió un momento pero no colgó el teléfono. —Sue, soy Emmett. He cambiado de opinión. Quiero a Bella los cuatro días de la semana adentro. Puedes usarla para que esté en los campos los viernes y sábados, ya que esos días está más lleno y ella es lo mejor que tienes, pero el resto del tiempo la quiero dentro. —No esperó por una respuesta antes de finalizar la llamada y dejó caer de nuevo el teléfono en el bolsillo de sus almidonados pantalones cortos a cuadros. En cualquier otra persona usar eso se vería de los más ridículo, pero un tipo como Emmett podía lucirlo. El polo blanco que llevaba también estaba impecablemente planchado. No me sorprendería si fuera nuevo.

—La tía Sue se va a poner histérica. Asignó a Bella como mi niñera por las próximas semanas. ¿Quién me va a mantener bajo control ahora? —preguntó ella echándole una mirada sensual a Jared.

—Por favor, hombre, si te gusto siquiera un poco, gira tu cabeza y déjame llevarla a la casa del club solo unos minutos. Por favor. —Rogó Jared mientras disfrutaba la vista que daba Leah estando sentada con sus piernas arriba del tablero, ligeramente abiertas para que su entrepierna estuviera a la vista. Los pantalones cortos que llevábamos eran demasiados cortos y apretados, dejaban poco a la imaginación en una posición como esa.

—Me importa un demonio lo que hagas. Fóllala si quieres. Pero si papá se entera que una vez más lo hizo tendré que despedirla. Él está muy enojado por las denuncias.

Sabía que Jared no la defendería si ella fuera despedida. La dejaría irse y seguiría adelante. No había amor en su mirada, solo lujuria.

—Leah, no —Le rogué en silencio estando a su lado—. En mi noche libre tú y yo saldremos y encontraremos algún lugar donde haya chicos que sean dignos de tu tiempo. No pierdas tu trabajo por él. —susurré en una voz muy baja que solo Leah podía oírme. Los otros sabían que yo le decía algo, pero no sabían qué.

Leah volvió su mirada hacia mí y juntó sus piernas. —¿En serio? ¿Saldrías conmigo a buscar chicos? ¿En tu territorio?

Asentí y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. —Es un trato. Iremos a un bar de música country. Espero que tengas tus propias botas. Soy de Alabama, tengo botas, jeans ajustados y una pistola —Le respondí con un guiño.

Ella se rió a carcajadas y puso sus pies en el suelo. —Bueno, muchachos, ¿Qué quieren tomar? Tenemos que ir a otro hoyo —dijo ella saliendo del carrito y retrocediendo.

Yo la seguí y repartimos bebidas y tomamos el dinero. Jared trató de agarrarle el trasero unas cuantas veces y susurrarle al oído. Al final, ella se dio la vuelta y le sonrió—. Se acabó el ser tu compañera de sexo. Saldré con mi chica este semana para buscar hombres de verdad. Del tipo que no tiene mucho dinero, pero tienen callos en las manos por saber trabajar. Tengo la sensación de que saben cómo hacer que una chica se sienta muy especial.

Tuve que ocultar la risa que brotaba dentro de mi pecho al ver la expresión sorprendida de Jared. Encendí el carro mientras Leah de un salto se sentaba al lado mío.

—Demonios, eso se sintió bien. ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida? — preguntó ella mientras aplaudía y yo manejaba sonriendo y me despedía de Emmett para dirigirnos hacia el siguiente hoyo.

Seguimos vendiendo durante el resto del camino y después paramos para reabastecernos. No más problemas. Sabía que veríamos a Emmett y a sus amigos de nuevo pero tenía fe en que Leah sería firme. Ella había hablado alegremente de todo, desde el color de su cabello hasta el último susto de embarazo que habían tenido en la ciudad con un trabajador y un miembro del club.

No le prestaba atención a los miembros del primer hoyo. Conducía y trataba de concentrarme en las charlas sin fin de Leah. El murmuro de _mierda_ de Leah llamó mi atención.

La miré y luego seguí su mirada hacia la pareja del primer hoyo. Reconocí instantáneamente a Edward. Los pantalones cortos que vestía y el ajustado polo azul pálido lucían tan fuera de lugar en él. No encajaba con los tatuajes que yo sabía que cubrían su espalda. Era hijo de un rockero y eso corría a través de sus venas incluso si él usara esa cara ropa de golf. Giró su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. No sonrió. Solo miró hacia otro lado como si no me hubiera reconocido. No hubo reconocimiento. Nada.

—Alerta de perra —susurró Leah. Cambié mi mirada que tenía en él hacia la chica a su lado. Su hermana. El único tema que a él no le gustaba hablar. Ella llevaba una diminuta falda blanca que parecía más adecuada para jugar tenis. Llevaba un polo azul a juego y una visera blanca sobre sus rizos rubios.

—¿No eres fans de Tanya? —Le pregunté sabiendo ya la respuesta por su comentario.

Leah soltó una breve carcajada. —Uh, no. Y tú tampoco. Eres el enemigo número uno de ella.

¿Qué se supone que significa eso? No podía preguntarle porque habíamos parado a solo dos metros del combo de hermanos.

Traté de no hacer de nuevo contacto visual con Edward. Al parecer, él no quería tener una pequeña charla.

—Me estás tomando el pelo. ¿Emmett la contrató? —siseó Tanya.

—No —respondió Edward en un tono de advertencia. No estaba segura si la protegía a ella o a mí o solo trataba de parar una escena. De cualquier manera, me molestó.

—¿Van a querer algo de beber? —pregunté con la misma sonrisa que le doy a los demás miembros cuando hago la pregunta.

—Por lo menos sabe su lugar —dijo Tanya con un tono sarcástico.

—Voy a tomar una Corona. De limón, por favor —dijo Edward.

Me arriesgué a mirar en su dirección y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos por un breve momento antes de que él se girara hacia Tanya. —Pide una bebida. Está haciendo calor —Le dijo a ella.

Ella me sonrió y puso una mano bien cuidada sobre su cadera. —Agua con gas. Límpialo bien porque no me gusta la forma en que sale todo mojado por el hielo.

Leah metió su mano en la nevera y sacó el agua. Supongo que ella temía lanzársela a la cabeza de Tanya. —No te he visto por aquí últimamente, Tanya —dijo Leah mientras limpiaba la botella con una toalla que se nos suministró para ese motivo.

—Probablemente porque estás muy ocupada en los arbustos, abriéndole las piernas a Dios sabe quién en vez de trabajar —Le respondió Tanya.

Apreté los dientes y saqué de un solo movimiento la Corona de Edward. Quería lanzarle la bebida en la cara presumida de Tanya.

—Ya es suficiente, Tanya. —La regaño Edward suavemente. ¿Acaso era una maldita niña? Él la trataba como si tuviera cinco años. Ella era una adulta para que la gritara fuerte.

Le entregué a Edward la Corona cuidando de no mirar a Tanya. Tenía miedo de que tuviera un momento de debilidad. En cambio, mis ojos se encontraron con los de él mientras le entregaba la botella.

—Gracias —dijo y deslizó un billete en mi bolsillo. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar antes de que él se alejara tomando a Tanya por el codo—. Ven y muéstrame como aún no puedes patear mi trasero jugando —dijo él en tono de broma.

Tanya lo abrazó. —Estás acabado. —El cariño sincero en su voz mientras hablaba con él me sorprendió. No podía imaginar a alguien tan mala como ella siendo amable con otros.

—Vamos —siseó Leah, agarrando mi brazo. Comprendí que había estado allí de pie observándolos. Asentí y comencé a girar cuando Edward miró hacia atrás, por encima de su hombro, directo hacia a mí. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios y luego miró de nuevo a Tanya diciéndole que palo utilizar. Nuestro momento había terminado. Ni siquiera fue un momento.

Una vez que estuvimos fuera del alcance de ser escuchadas, miré a Leah. —¿Por qué dijiste que yo era el enemigo número uno?

Leah se retorció en su asiento. —Honestamente, no lo sé con exactitud. Pero Tanya es posesiva con Edward. Todos saben eso… —Se calló y no pudo hacer contacto visual conmigo. Ella sabía algo, pero ¿Qué sabia? ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Unos pocos autos estaban estacionados afuera cuando volví a la casa de Edward después del trabajo. Al menos no lo encontraré teniendo sexo. Ahora que sabía lo buenos que eran sus besos y lo bien que se sentían sus manos en mí, no me sentía segura de poder manejar verlo haciéndole eso a alguien más. Era ridículo. Pero era cierto.

Abrí la puerta y entré. Música sexy sonaba a través del sistema de sonido que estaba colocado en todas las habitaciones. Bueno, todas las habitaciones menos la mía. Me acerqué a la cocina cuando escuché un gemido femenino. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Traté de ignorarlo pero mis pies se habían plantado firmemente en el suelo de mármol. No me podía mover.

—Sí, Edward, nene, justo así. Más fuerte. Mámalo más fuerte —gritó ella. Me sentí instantáneamente celosa y eso sólo me hizo enojar. No debería de importarme. Me había besado una vez y estaba tan enojado que maldijo y salió corriendo.

Me moví hacia el sonido incluso cuando sabía que era algo que yo no quería ver. Era como un choque de trenes. No podía dejar de ir a verlo incluso si no quisiera que se grabara en mi mente.

—Umm sí, por favor, tócame —suplicó. Me encogí pero seguí moviéndome en esa dirección. Entrando en la sala, los encontré en el sofá. Ella no tenía su blusa puesta y él tenía uno de sus pezones en su boca mientras su mano jugaba entre sus piernas. No podía ver esto. Necesitaba salir de aquí. Ahora.

Dándome la vuelta, corrí hacia la puerta principal, sin importarme si era silenciosa o no. Estaría en mi camioneta y fuera de la calzada antes de que se calmaran lo suficiente como para notar que fueron vistos. Se encontraban justo en el sofá para que cualquiera que entrara los viera. Él sabía que yo estaría en casa en ese momento. El hecho era que quería que yo los viera. Me recordaba que era algo que yo nunca podría experimentar. Justo ahora, no quería hacerlo nunca.

Manejé por la ciudad enojada conmigo misma por gastar gasolina. Necesitaba ahorrar mi dinero. Busqué un teléfono público pero encontré uno en ningún lado. Los días de los teléfonos públicos se habían ido. Si no tenías un celular estabas jodido. No estaba segura de a quién llamar, de todas formas. Podría llamar a Jacob. No había hablado con él desde que me fui la semana pasada. Normalmente hablábamos una vez a la semana. Pero sin un teléfono no podía hacer eso.

Tenía el número de Jasper guardado en mi equipaje. Pero entonces, ¿para qué lo llamaría? Eso sería extraño. Realmente no tengo nada que decirle. Me metí en el estacionamiento de la única cafetería en la ciudad y estacioné mi camioneta. Podía ir a beber un poco de café y mirar revistas por unas horas. Tal vez para entonces Edward hubiera terminado su festival de folladas en la planta baja.

Si trató de enviarme un mensaje, lo recibí fuerte y claro. No es que necesitara uno. Ya me había resignado al hecho de que los chicos con dinero no eran para mí. Me gustaba la idea de encontrar un buen chico con un trabajo normal. Uno que apreciara mi vestido rojo y zapatos plateados.

Salté fuera de mi camioneta y me dirigí hacia la cafetería cuando vi adentro a Leah con Jared. Estaban en una acalorada discusión en una mesa en el rincón más alejado, pero los podía ver a través de la ventana. Al menos lo había traído a un lugar público. Esperaba lo mejor para ella y la dejé sola. Yo no era la madre de está chica. Era muy probable que fuera mayor que yo. Al menos parecía mayor. Podía decidir con quién quería pasar su tiempo. El aire del mar salado me hizo cosquillas en la nariz. Crucé la calle y me dirigí hacia la playa pública. Podría estar sola ahí.

Las olas rompiendo contra la oscura orilla eran relajantes. Así que caminé. Recordé a mi madre. Incluso me permití recordar a mi hermana; era algo que raramente hacía porque el dolor era demasiado algunas veces. Esta noche, quería esa distracción. Necesitaba recordar que había sufrido mucho más que una estúpida atracción por un chico que no era mi tipo en absoluto. Dejé que los recuerdos de días mejores inundaran mis pensamientos… y caminé.

Cuando estacioné la camioneta de nuevo en la entrada de Edward ya era después de la medianoche y no había autos afuera. Quien fuera que estuvo aquí ya se había ido. Cerré la puerta de mi camioneta y me dirigí hacia las escaleras. La luz del frente estaba encendida, haciendo que la casa luciera grande e intimidante en el cielo oscuro. Justo como Edward.

La puerta se abrió antes de que la alcanzara y Edward se quedó de pie allí en la entrada. Estaba ahí para decirme que me fuera. Ya esperaba esto de todos modos. Ni siquiera me sorprendí. En vez de eso, busqué alrededor por mi maleta.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó con voz ronca y profunda.

Levanté mi mirada hacia él. —¿Por qué te importa?

Dio un paso afuera de la puerta, cerrando espacio entre nosotros. —Porque estaba preocupado.

¿Estaba preocupado? Dejé escapar un suspiro y metí el cabello que seguía soplando sobre mi rostro detrás de mi oreja.

—Me es difícil de creer. Estabas muy ocupado con tu compañía como para notar algo —No pude evitar que la amargura se deslizara por mi lengua.

—Llegaste más temprano de lo que esperaba. No era mi intención que presenciaras eso.

Como si le creyera. Asentí y moví mis pies. —Vine a casa a la misma hora que vengo todas las noches. Creo que querías que te viera. ¿Por qué?, no estoy segura. No albergo sentimientos por ti, Edward. Sólo necesito un lugar donde quedarme por unos días más. Me mudaré fuera de tu casa y tu vida muy pronto.

Murmuró una maldición y luego miró hacia el cielo un momento antes de mirarme de nuevo. —Hay cosas sobre mí que no conoces. No soy uno de esos tipos a los que puedes domesticar. Tengo equipaje. Mucho. Demasiado para alguien como tú. Esperaba a alguien diferente considerando que he conocido a tu padre. No eres para nada como él. Eres todo lo que un tipo como yo debe evitar. Porque no soy el adecuado para ti.

Dejé escapar una dura risa. Esa era la peor excusa que había escuchado para su comportamiento. —¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? Nunca te pedí nada más que una habitación. No espero que me quieras. Nunca lo hice. Estoy consciente de que tú y yo estamos en dos ligas diferentes. Nunca estaré a la altura de ti. No tengo sangre azul. Visto vestidos baratos y tengo una afectuosa conexión con un par de zapatos plateados que mi madre usó el día de su boda. No necesito cosas de diseñador. Y TÚ sí eres de diseñador, Edward.

Edward tomó mi mano y me llevó dentro. Sin una palabra, me empujó contra la pared y me enjauló con sus dos manos apretadas contra la pared al lado de mi cabeza. —No soy de diseñador. Métete eso en la cabeza. No puedo tocarte. Quiero tanto hacerlo que duele no poder, pero no lo haré. No voy a arruinarlo contigo. Eres… eres perfecta e intacta. Y al final nunca me perdonarías.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza dolorosamente contra mi pecho. La tristeza en sus ojos no era algo que había sido capaz de ver por fuera. Podía ver emoción en esas profundidades doradas. Su frente estaba arrugada como si algo lo estuviera lastimando.

—¿Y si quiero que me toques? Tal vez no soy tan intacta. Tal vez ya estoy corrompida. —Mi cuerpo estaba bastante corrompido, pero mirar los ojos de Edward me hicieron querer aliviar su dolor. No quería que se alejara de mí. Quería hacerlo sonreír. Ese hermoso rostro no debería lucir tan angustiado.

Pasó un dedo por un lado de mi rostro y trazó la curva de mi oreja y luego rozó con su pulgar sobre mi barbilla. —He estado con muchas chicas, Bella. Créeme, nunca he conocido a alguien tan jodidamente perfecta como tú. La inocencia en tus ojos me grita. Quiero quitar cada centímetro de tu ropa y enterrarme dentro de ti, pero no puedo. Me viste esta noche. Soy un bastardo enfermo. No puedo tocarte.

Lo había visto esta noche. Lo había visto la otra noche, también. Se follaba a muchas chicas, pero a mí no quería tocarme. Creía que yo era demasiado perfecta. Estaba en un pedestal y quería mantenerme allí. Tal vez debería. No podía dormir con él sin darle un pedazo de mi corazón. Ya comenzaba a adueñarse de él. Si lo dejaba tener mi cuerpo me podría herir de una forma en que nadie había sido capaz de hacerlo. Mi guardia estaría baja.

—De acuerdo —dije. No iba a discutir. Esto era lo correcto—. ¿Podemos al menos ser amigos? No quiero que me odies. Me gustaría que seamos amigos. — Soné patética. Me sentía tan sola que me había inclinado a mendigar amigos.

Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo. —Seré tu amigo. Haré todo lo posible por ser tu amigo pero tengo que ser cuidadoso. No puedo estar demasiado cerca. Me haces desear cosas que no puedo tener. Ese pequeño y dulce cuerpo tuyo se siente increíble debajo de mí —Bajó su voz y bajó su boca hasta mi oreja—, y la forma en la que sabes. Es adictiva. Sueño sobre ello. Fantaseo sobre ello. Sé que serías tan deliciosa en… otras… partes.

Me incliné hacia él y cerré mis ojos mientras su respiración se volvía pesada en mi oreja. —No podemos. Joder. No podemos. Amigos, dulce Bella. Sólo amigos —susurró, luego se apartó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Me recosté contra la pared y lo miré alejarse. No me sentía lista para moverme aún. Mi cuerpo estaba acalorado por sus palabras y su cercanía.

—No te quiero debajo de esas malditas escaleras. Lo odio. Pero no puedo traerte aquí arriba. Nunca sería capaz de mantenerme alejado de ti. Te necesito en un lugar seguro —dijo sin mirarme. Sus manos se aferraron a la barandilla de la escalera hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Se quedó allí un minuto más antes de subir las escaleras. Cuando escuché su puerta cerrarse, me hundí en el suelo.

—Oh, Edward. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto? Necesito una distracción. —Susurré en el vestíbulo vacío. Necesitaba encontrar a alguien más en quien enfocarme.

Alguien que no fuera Edward. Alguien que estuviera disponible. Era la única manera de evitar caer demasiado lejos. Edward era peligroso para mi corazón. Si íbamos a ser amigos, entonces necesitaba encontrar a alguien más para centrar mi atención. Y rápido.


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Sue no había estado feliz con mi traslado al comedor. Me quería en el campo. También quería que supervisase a Leah. De acuerdo con Leah, ya no estaba viendo a Jared. Se había reunido por café porque la había llamado veinte veces esa tarde. Le dijo que si iba a ser su secreto sucio, todo había terminado. Él le había rogado y suplicado, pero se negó a darla a conocer a su círculo de amigos, así que ella lo dejó. Me sentía muy orgullosa de ella.

El día siguiente era mi día libre y Leah ya había venido a buscarme para saber si seguía en pie nuestros planes. Por supuesto que sí. Yo necesitaba un hombre, cualquier hombre, para alejar mis pensamientos de Edward.

Seguí a Jimmy a todas partes durante todo el día. Él me entrenaba. Era atractivo, alto, carismático y muy gay. Los miembros del club no sabían esto, sin embargo. Coqueteaba con las mujeres sin pudor. Ellas se sentían halagadas. Él miraría hacia atrás y me guiñaría un ojo cuando alguna le susurrara cosas atrevidas al oído. El tipo era un conquistador y uno muy bueno.

Una vez que su turno terminó, nos dirigimos de nuevo a la sala de descanso del personal y colgamos los largos delantales negros que teníamos que llevar sobre nuestro uniforme. —Serás muy buena, Bella. Los hombres te aman y las mujeres están impresionadas por ti. Sin ofender, cariño, pero las chicas con el pelo castaño como el tuyo normalmente no pueden caminar en línea recta sin reírse.

Le sonreí. —¿En serio? Me ofende ese comentario.

Jimmy rodó los ojos y extendió la mano para acariciarme la cabeza. —No, no te ofende. Sabes que eres una chica ruda.

—¿Ya estás coqueteando con la nueva camarera, Jim? —preguntó la voz familiar de Emmett. Jimmy le lanzó una sonrisa arrogante.

—Me conoce demasiado bien como para decir eso. Tengo un gusto específico. —Bajó su voz a un susurro sexy mientras arrastraba sus ojos por el cuerpo de Emmett.

Miré a Emmett, quien fruncía el ceño desagradablemente y no pude evitar reírme. Jimmy se unió a mí. —Me encanta hacer sufrir a los chicos hetero — susurró en mi oído, luego me palmeó el trasero y salió por la puerta.

Emmett rodó los ojos y se acercó a mí una vez que Jimmy se hubo ido. Al parecer, era consciente de la preferencia sexual de Jimmy.

—¿Disfrutaste tu día? —preguntó cortésmente.

Había disfrutado de mi día. Inmensamente. Era un trabajo mucho más fácil que sudar en el calor todo el día, lidiando con viejos pervertidos. —Sí. Estuvo genial. Gracias por hacer posible para mí trabajar aquí.

Emmetts asintió. —De nada. Ahora, ¿Qué te parece celebrar tu promoción con la mejor comida mexicana en la costa?

Me invitaba a salir de nuevo. Debería ir. Sería una distracción. Él no era exactamente el tipo de chico normal que yo buscaba, ¿pero quién dijo que iba a casarme con él y tener a sus bebés?

Una imagen de Edward destelló en mi mente y su expresión atormentada de anoche. No me atrevía a salir con alguien que él conocía. Si realmente quiso decir lo que dijo entonces, yo debía mantener su mundo a un brazo de distancia. No pertenecía a ese mundo.

—¿Puedo pasar? No dormí bien anoche y estoy agotada.

La cara de Emmett decayó, pero sabía que no tendría problemas en encontrar a alguien que tomase mi lugar.

—Hay una fiesta esta noche en lo de Edward, pero supongo que lo sabías —dijo Emmett, analizando mi reacción. Yo no sabía nada de la fiesta, pero pensándolo bien, Edward nunca me advertía de ellas.

—Puedo dormir con el ruido. Me he acostumbrado —Eso era una mentira. No me dormiría hasta que la última persona pisoteara la escalera.

—¿Y si voy? ¿Podrías pasar un rato conmigo antes de que te acuestes?

Emmett era determinado. Le daba eso. Iba a decirle que no cuando me di cuenta de que Edward se estaría revolcando esta noche con alguna chica. La llevaría a su cama y le haría sentir cosas que él nunca me permitiría sentir. Me hacía falta una distracción. Probablemente ya la tendría en su regazo para el momento en que llegase a casa.

—Tú y Edward no parecen muy unidos. ¿Tal vez podríamos pasar el rato en la playa? No sé si es una buena idea que estés en la casa donde pueda verte.

Emmetts asintió. —De acuerdo. Estoy bien con eso. Pero tengo una pregunta, Bella —dijo mirándome con atención. Yo esperé—. ¿Por qué es esto? Hasta la otra noche en su casa, Edward y yo hemos sido amigos. Hemos crecido juntos. Los mismos círculos. Nunca he tenido ni un problema con él. ¿Qué lo enoja? ¿Hay algo entre ustedes dos?

¿Cómo respondía a eso? ¿No, porque él no quiere ser algo más y es más seguro para mi corazón si seguimos siendo sólo como amigos?

—Somos amigos. Él es protector.

Emmett asintió lentamente, pero me di cuenta de que no me creyó.

—No me importa la competencia. Me gusta saber a lo que me enfrento.

No estaba en contra de nada, porque todo lo que él y yo siempre seríamos era amigos. No buscaba a un hombre en su grupo. —No lo soy y nunca seré parte de tu gente. No pretendo salir seriamente con nadie que sea parte de tu círculo de élite.

No esperé que discutiese. En su lugar, caminé alrededor de él y salí por la puerta. Tenía que llegar a casa antes de que la fiesta se pusiera demasiado salvaje. No quería ver a Edward envuelto con alguna chica.

No era una fiesta descontrolada. Era sólo una veintena de personas. Pasé junto a varios de ellos en mi camino a la despensa. Un par de ellos se encontraban en la cocina preparando bebidas y les sonreí antes de entrar en la despensa y luego a mi trastienda.

Si sus amigos no sabían que dormía debajo de las escaleras, lo sabían ahora. Cambié mi uniforme y saqué un vestido azul hielo para ponerme. Mis pies dolían por caminar todo el día, así que iba descalza. Metí mi maleta de nuevo bajo las escaleras y entré en la despensa para estar cara a cara con Edward. Estaba apoyado contra la puerta que daba a la cocina con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

—¿Edward? ¿Pasa algo malo? —le pregunté cuando no dijo nada.

—Emmett está aquí —respondió.

—Que yo sepa él es amigo tuyo.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y sus ojos rápidamente escanearon mi cuerpo. —No. No está aquí por mí. Vino por alguien más.

Crucé los brazos por debajo de mis pechos y tomé la misma postura defensiva. —Tal vez sí. ¿Tienes un problema con que tus amigos estén interesados en mí?

—Él no es lo suficientemente bueno. Es un triste imbécil comemierda. No debería llegar a tocarte —dijo Edward en un tono enojado.

Tal vez fuera cierto. Lo dudaba, pero tal vez tenía razón. No importaba. Yo no iba a dejar que Emmett me tocase. Su cercanía no hacía a mi estómago dar volteretas y sentir un dolor entre mis piernas.

—No estoy interesada en Emmett de esa manera. Él es mi jefe y, posiblemente, un amigo. Eso es todo.

Edward pasó la mano por su cabeza y el anillo de plata sobre su pulgar me llamó la atención. No lo había visto usarlo antes. ¿Quién se lo había dado?

—No puedo dormir mientras la gente está subiendo y bajando las escaleras. Me mantiene despierta. En lugar de sentarme en mi habitación sola, preguntándome con quién estás arriba follando esta noche, pensé en hablar con Emmett en la playa. Charlar con alguien. Necesito amigos.

Edward se sobresaltó como si lo hubiera golpeado. —No te quiero afuera con Emmett.

Esto era ridículo. —Bueno, tal vez yo no quiero que folles a una chica, pero lo harás.

Edward se apartó de la puerta y se acercó a mí, acompañándome a mi pequeña habitación hasta que los dos estuvimos dentro. Un centímetro más y me caería en la cama. —No quiero follar a nadie esta noche. —Hizo una pausa y luego sonrió—. Eso no es exactamente cierto. Permíteme aclarar, no quiero follar a nadie fuera de esta habitación. Quédate aquí y habla conmigo. Charlaremos. Dije que podíamos ser amigos. No necesitas a Emmett como amigo.

Puse mis manos sobre su pecho para empujarlo hacia atrás, pero no pude hacerlo una vez que tuve mis manos sobre él. —Nunca me hablas. Hago la pregunta equivocada y te vas sin decir palabra.

Edward negó con la cabeza. —Ahora no. Somos amigos. Responderé y no me iré. Sólo por favor, quédate aquí conmigo.

Miré alrededor al rectángulo pequeño que apenas tenía espacio para mi cama. —No hay mucho espacio aquí —dije, mirando hacia él y obligando mis manos a permanecer planas en su pecho y no cerrarlas en su ajustada camisa y tirarlo más cerca.

—Podemos sentarnos en la cama. No vamos a tocarnos. Sólo hablar. Como amigos —Me aseguró.

Dejé escapar un suspiro y asentí. No iba a ser capaz de rechazarlo. Además, había tantas cosas que quería saber de él.

Me hundí en la cabecera de la cama y me eché hacia atrás. Crucé las piernas debajo de mí.

—Entonces, vamos a hablar —dije con una sonrisa.

Edward se sentó sobre la cama y se apoyó contra la pared. Una risa profunda salía de su pecho y miré como una verdadera sonrisa estallaba en su rostro. —No puedo creer que le supliqué a una mujer para que se sentase y hablase conmigo.

Con toda honestidad, yo tampoco.

—¿De qué vamos a hablar? —pregunté, deseando que empezara a hablar. No quería que se sintiera como si esto fuera la Inquisición española. Tenía tantas preguntas en mi cabeza que podía abrumarlo con mi curiosidad.

—¿Qué te parece sobre cómo diablos sigues siendo virgen a los diecinueve? —dijo, volviendo sus ojos dorados hacia mí.

Nunca le había dicho que era virgen. Me llamó inocente la otra noche. ¿Era tan obvio? —¿Quién dijo que soy virgen? —pregunté en el tono más molesto que pude reunir.

Edward sonrió. —Conozco una virgen cuando beso una.

Yo ni siquiera quería discutir sobre esto. Sólo haría el hecho de que era virgen aún más evidente. —Estaba enamorada. Su nombre es Jacob. Fue mi primer novio, mi primer beso, mi primer más allá de besos, aunque suene aburrido. Me dijo que me amaba y afirmó que era la única para él. Entonces, mi mamá se enfermó. Ya no tenía tiempo para ir a citas y pasar tiempo con Jacob los fines de semana. Él necesitaba salir. Necesitaba libertad para tener ese tipo de relación de otra persona. Por lo tanto, lo dejé ir. Después de Jacob no tuve tiempo para salir con nadie más.

Edward frunció el ceño. —¿No se quedó contigo cuando tu mamá estaba enferma?

No me gustaba esta conversación. Si alguien señalaba lo que ya sabía, sería difícil no tener sentimientos de ira para con Jacob. Le había perdonado hace mucho tiempo. Lo acepté. No necesitaba que la amargura hacia él se deslizase dentro de mí en este momento. ¿De qué serviría?

—Éramos jóvenes. Él no me amaba. Sólo pensó que lo hacía. Tan simple como eso.

Edward suspiró. —Todavía eres joven.

No estaba segura de que me gustara el tono en su voz cuando dijo eso. — Tengo diecinueve, Edward. He cuidado de mi madre durante tres años y la enterré sin la ayuda de mi padre. Confía en mí, me siento de cuarenta la mayor parte del tiempo.

Edward extendió su mano sobre la cama y cubrió la mía con la suya. —No deberías haber tenido que hacerlo sola.

No, no debería, pero no tuve ninguna otra opción. Amaba a mi mamá. Ella se merecía mucho más de lo que tuvo. La única cosa que aliviaba el dolor era recordarme que mamá y Bree estaban juntas ahora. Se tenían la una a la otra. Ya no quería hablar de mi historia. Quería saber algo acerca de Edward.

—¿Tienes un trabajo? —le pregunté.

Edward se rió entre dientes y me apretó la mano, pero no la soltó. —¿Crees que todo el mundo debe tener un trabajo una vez que acaba la universidad?

Me encogí de hombros. Siempre había pensado que la gente trabajaba en algo. Tenía que tener algún propósito. Incluso si no necesitaba el dinero.

—Cuando me gradué de la universidad, tenía suficiente dinero en el banco para vivir el resto de mi vida sin tener que trabajar, gracias a mi papá. —Miró hacia mí con esos sexys ojos enmarcados por sus abundantes pestañas negras—. Después de unas semanas de no hacer nada además de salir de fiesta, me di cuenta que tenía una vida. Así que empecé a jugar con la bolsa de valores. Resulta que soy jodidamente bueno en eso. Los números siempre fueron lo mío. También dono apoyo financiero para Hábitat para la Humanidad. Un par de meses al año soy un trabajador de construcción y voy a echar una mano en el sitio. En el verano me despego de todo lo que puedo, vengo aquí y me relajo.

No esperaba eso.

—La sorpresa en tu cara es un poco insultante —dijo Edward con burla en su voz.

—Simplemente no me esperaba esa respuesta —le contesté con sinceridad.

Edward se encogió de hombros y movió su mano de nuevo a su lado de la cama. Quería tomar su mano y agarrarla y aferrarme a ella, pero no lo hice. Él ya había terminado de tocarme.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —pregunté.

Edward sonrió. —Demasiado viejo para estar en esta habitación contigo y demasiado malditamente viejo para los pensamientos que tengo de ti.

Estaba en sus veinte años. Tenía que estarlo. No se veía mayor que eso. —Te recuerdo que tengo diecinueve. Voy a tener veinte en seis meses. No soy un bebé.

—No, dulce Bella, definitivamente no eres un bebé. Tengo veinticuatro y obsoletos años. Mi vida no ha sido normal y por eso tengo algo de seria y jodida mierda. Ya te he dicho que hay cosas que no sabes. Dejarme tocarte sería un error.

Era sólo cinco años mayor que yo. Eso no era tan malo. Donaba dinero a Hábitat para la Humanidad e incluso trabajaba en el sitio ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

Tenía un corazón. Me había dejado vivir aquí cuando lo que más había querido era enviarme en un paquete.

—Creo que te subestimas. Lo que veo en ti es especial.

Edward apretó sus labios con fuerza y sacudió su cabeza. —No ves el verdadero yo. No sabes todo lo que he hecho.

—Tal vez —le contesté, inclinándome hacia adelante—. Pero lo poco que he visto no es del todo malo. Estoy empezando a pensar que podría ser una capa más de ti.

Edward alzó sus ojos para encontrarse con los míos. Quería acurrucarme en su regazo y mirar a esos ojos durante horas. Abrió la boca para decir algo, luego la cerró... pero no antes de que viera la plata en su boca.

Saqué mis rodillas debajo de mí y me acerqué más a él. —¿Qué tienes en tu boca? —pregunté, estudiando sus labios y esperando que los abriera de nuevo.

Edward abrió su boca y lentamente sacó la lengua. Era atravesado por una barra de plata.

—¿Te duele? —pregunté, estudiando su lengua de cerca. Nunca antes había visto a alguien con un piercing en la lengua.

Metió de vuelta su lengua en su boca y sonrió. —No.

Me acordé de los tatuajes en su espalda la noche en que había estado teniendo sexo con la otra chica. —¿Qué son los tatuajes en tu espalda?

—Un águila en la espalda inferior, con sus alas extendidas y el emblema de Demon Slacker. Cuando tenía diecisiete mi padre me llevó a un concierto en Los Ángeles y después me llevó a conseguir mi primer tatuaje. Quería su banda marcada en mi cuerpo. Cada miembro de Demon Slacker tiene uno en el mismo lugar exacto. Justo detrás de su hombro izquierdo. Papá estaba muy drogado esa noche, pero aún así es un recuerdo muy bueno. No tuve la oportunidad de pasar mucho tiempo con él mientras crecía. Pero cada vez que lo veía, bien añadía otro tatuaje o piercing a mi cuerpo.

¿Tenía más piercings? Estudié su rostro y luego dejé que mis ojos se posaran en su pecho. Una risita me sorprendió y me di cuenta de que había sido pillada mirándolo fijamente.

—No tengo perforaciones allí, dulce Bella. Los otros están en mis oídos. Puse un fin a los piercings y tatuajes cuando cumplí diecinueve.

Su papá estaba cubierto de tatuajes y piercings al igual que el resto de la banda Demon Slacker. ¿Fue algo que Edward no había querido hacer? ¿Su padre lo había obligado?

—¿Qué dije de fruncir el ceño? —preguntó, deslizando un dedo debajo de mi barbilla e inclinando mi cabeza hacia arriba para que pudiera mirarlo.

Ciertamente, no quería responder a eso. Estaba disfrutando de nuestro tiempo juntos. Sabía que si profundizaba demasiado, pronto lo haría irse. — Cuando me besaste anoche no sentí la cosita con barra de plata.

Edward bajó sus párpados y se inclinó hacia delante. —Porque no lo llevaba puesto.

Él lo tenía ahora.

—¿Cuando tú, uh, besas a alguien con eso dentro se puede sentir?

Edward aspiró fuerte y su boca se acercó aún más a la mía. —Bella, dime que me vaya. Por favor.

Si estaba a punto de darme un beso, entonces no le diría nada por el estilo. Lo quería aquí. También quería besarlo con esa cosa en la boca.

—Lo habrías sentido. En cualquier parte que quiera besarte, lo sentirías. Y te gustaría —me susurró al oído antes de presionar un beso en el hombro y tomar una respiración profunda. ¿Me estaba oliendo?

—¿Estás...? ¿Vas a besarme otra vez? —pregunté sin aliento cuando presionó su nariz en mi cuello e inhaló.

—Quiero. Quiero tan jodidamente mal, pero estoy tratando de ser bueno — murmuró contra mi piel.

—¿Podrías no ser bueno para un solo beso? ¿Por favor? —pregunté, arrastrándome más cerca de él. Me gustaría estar en su regazo pronto.

—Dulce Bella, tan increíblemente dulce —dijo mientras sus labios tocaban la curva de mi cuello y mi hombro. Si seguía con esto iba a comenzar a mendigar.

Su lengua salió y dio un golpe rápido en la suave piel de mi cuello, luego dejó besos a lo largo de mi mandíbula hasta que su boca se cernía sobre la mía.

Comencé a rogar de nuevo, pero presionó un suave beso en mis labios y me detuvo. Luego se retiró, pero sólo un centímetro. Su aliento cálido todavía bañando mis labios.

—Bella, no soy un tipo romántico. Yo no beso y abrazo. Solo doy sexo. Te mereces a alguien que te bese y te abrace. No yo. No estoy hecho para eso, nena. No eres para alguien como yo. Nunca me he negado algo que quiero. Pero eres demasiado dulce. Esta vez tengo que decirme a mí mismo que no.

A medida que sus palabras se hundían en mí, gemí por el erótico sonido de las traviesas palabras saliendo de su lengua. No fue hasta que se puso de pie y agarró el pomo de la puerta que me di cuenta de que iba a alejarse de mí. Una vez más. Dejándome así.

—No puedo hablar más. No esta noche. No aquí contigo, a solas. —La tristeza en su tono hizo que mi corazón doliese un poco. Luego se marchó y cerró la puerta tras él.

Me recosté contra la cabecera de la cama y gemí de frustración. ¿Por qué lo había dejado entrar? Este juego de caliente y frío que jugaba estaba fuera de mi alcance. Me pregunté a dónde iría él ahora. Había un montón de mujeres por ahí que podría besar. Con las que no tenía problemas en besar si suplicaban.

El pisoteo de la gente subiendo las escaleras repiqueteaba por encima de mi cabeza. No conseguiría dormir por un rato. No quería quedarme aquí y Emmett me esperaba. No había ninguna razón para ponerme de pie. No me sentía de humor para hablar con él, pero al menos podía decirle que no estaba para una charla en la playa.

Entré en la cocina. La espalda de Jasper daba hacia mí y tenía una chica pegada a la barra. Sus manos se enredaban en sus rizos dorados silvestres. Parecían muy absortos. Tranquilamente, salí por la puerta de atrás esperando no estar en el camino de cualquier otra sesión de ligues.

—No pensé que te presentarías —dijo la voz de Emmett desde la oscuridad. Me giré para verlo apoyado en la barandilla, mirándome. Me sentía culpable por no haber venido aquí primero y hacerle saber que no iba a reunirme con él. No tomaba decisiones sabias cuando de Edward se trataba.

—Lo siento. Me desvié. —No quería explicar.

—Vi a Edward salir del pequeño agujero en el que te tiene ahí atrás — respondió.

Me mordí el labio y asentí. Yo era un fracaso. Bien podría confesar.

—No se quedó mucho tiempo. ¿Fue una visita amistosa o te estaba corriendo?

Fue... fue una visita agradable. Hablamos. Hasta le pedí que me besaranuevamente y él decidió huir. Había disfrutado de su compañía.

—Sólo una charla amistosa —le expliqué.

Emmett dejó escapar una risa dura y negó con la cabeza. —¿Por qué no me lo creo?

Porque él era inteligente. Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Lista para nuestro paseo a la playa?

Negué con la cabeza. —No. Estoy cansada. Vine aquí a respirar un poco de aire fresco y esperaba encontrarte para explicártelo.

Emmett me dio una decepcionada sonrisa y se apartó de la barandilla. — Bueno, está bien entonces. No voy a rogarte.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras —contesté.

Caminó hacia la puerta y esperé hasta que estuvo en el interior antes de exhalar un suspiro de alivio. Eso no había sido tan malo. Tal vez ahora retrocedería un poco. Hasta que entendiera qué hacer con esta atracción que sentía por Edward no necesitaba a nadie que me confundiera más.

Unos minutos después di media vuelta y lo seguí al interior. Jasper ya no estaba en el bar con la chica. Habían ido a un lugar más aislado, al parecer. Me dirigí hacia la puerta de la despensa cuando Edward entró en la cocina seguido de una morena riendo. Estaba colgada de su brazo y actuando como si no pudiera caminar correctamente. O bien era el alcohol o los tacones de diez centímetros le causaron ampollas a sus pies.

—Pero tú lo dijiste —arrastró las palabras y besó el brazo del que se aferraba. Sí que estaba ebria.

Los ojos de Edward se encontraron con los míos. Él iba a besarla esta noche. Ella ni siquiera tendría que rogarle. Ella también sabía a cerveza. ¿Era ese su estilo?

—Me quitaré las bragas aquí mismo, si quieres —dijo ella, ni siquiera notó que no estaban solos.

—Babs, ya he dicho que no. No me interesa —contestó sin apartar la mirada de mí. La estaba rechazando. Y quería que yo lo supiera.

—Será travieso —dijo en voz alta y luego se echó a otro ataque de risa.

—No, sería irritante. Estás borracha y tu cacareo me está dando un dolor de cabeza —respondió. Sus ojos aún no habían dejado los míos.

Aparté mis ojos de él y me dirigí hacia la puerta de la despensa cuando finalmente Babs me notó. —Oye, esa chica va a robar tu comida —susurró en voz alta.

Mi cara enrojeció. Maldita sea. ¿Por qué avergonzarme? Era una estúpida. Ella estaba borracha hasta el trasero. ¿A quién le importaba lo que pensaba?

—Vive aquí, puede tomar lo que quiera —respondió Edward.

Mi cabeza se giró inmediatamente y sus ojos no me habían abandonado.

—¿Vive aquí? —preguntó la chica.

Edward no dijo nada más. Le fruncí el ceño y decidí que el único testigo no recordaría esto en la mañana. —No dejes que te mienta. Soy la invitada no bienvenida viviendo bajo sus escaleras. He querido un par de cosas y él sigue diciéndome que no.

No esperé su respuesta. Abrí la puerta y entré. Un punto para mí.


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Terminé el último de mis sándwiches de mantequilla de maní, sacudí las migas en mi regazo y me levanté. Tendría que ir a la tienda y reabastecerme pronto. Los sándwiches de mantequilla de maní estaban acabándose.

Tenía el día libre hoy y no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer. Me acosté en la cama pensando en Edward y como de estúpida fui la mayor parte de la noche.

¿Qué tenía que hacer un chico para convencerme de que sólo quería que fuéramos amigos? Lo había dicho más de una vez. Tenía que dejar de intentar que me viera como algo más. Me humillé anoche. No debí haber hecho eso. Él no quería besarme. No podía creer que le había rogado.

Abrí la puerta de la despensa y entré en la cocina. El olor del tocino llegó a mi nariz y si Edward no estuviera de pie en la cocina con nada más que un par de pantalones de pijama, entonces me habría concentrado solo en el delicioso olor. La vista de su espalda desnuda hizo que olvidara el tocino.

Él miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió. —Buenos días. Debe ser tu día de descanso.

Asentí con la cabeza y me pregunté qué diría un amigo. No quería romper las reglas con él. Iba a jugar con sus reglas. Me mudaría muy pronto, de todos modos.

—Huele bien —contesté.

—Saca dos platos. Hago un tocino que está de muerte.

Me hubiera gustado no haberme comido el sándwich de mantequilla de maní. —Ya he comido, pero gracias.

Puso su tenedor en el plato y se volvió para mirarme. —¿Cómo has comido ya? Acabas de despertarte.

—Tengo mantequilla de maní y pan en mi habitación. Lo tenía desde antes de venir.

La frente de Edward se arrugó mientras me estudiaba. —¿Por qué tienes mantequilla de maní y pan en tu habitación?

Porque no quiero su flujo interminable de amigos comiendo mi comida. Sin embargo, no podría decir exactamente eso. —Esta no es mi cocina. Guardo todas mis cosas en mi habitación.

Se tensó y me pregunté qué dije para hacerlo enojar.

—¿Me estás diciendo que sólo has comido mantequilla de maní y pan desde que llegaste? ¿Eso es todo? Lo compras y lo guardas en tu habitación y, ¿eso es todo lo que comes?

Asentí, sin saber por qué era un gran problema.

Golpeó su mano sobre el mostrador y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su tocino mientras murmuraba una maldición.

—Ve a buscar tus cosas y sube las escaleras. Toma cualquier habitación que quieras en el lado izquierdo del pasillo. Tira esa mantequilla de maní y come lo que te dé la gana en esta cocina.

No me moví. No estaba segura de dónde había venido esa reacción.

—No te quedes allí, Bella, mueve tu culo. Luego vienes aquí y comes algo de mi maldito refrigerador mientras te veo.

Estaba enojado. ¿Conmigo?

—¿Por qué quieres que me mude arriba? —pregunté con cautela.

Dejó caer el último trozo de tocino en una servilleta de papel y apagó la estufa antes de mirar de nuevo hacia mí. —Porque quiero que lo hagas. Odio ir a la cama por la noche y pensar en ti durmiendo bajo mi escalera. Ahora tengo la imagen de que comes los malditos sándwiches de mantequilla de maní sola allí abajo y es más de lo que puedo manejar.

Bien. Así que se preocupa por mí de alguna forma.

No discutí. Volví a mi habitación bajo las escaleras y saqué la maleta de debajo de la cama. Mi mantequilla de maní estaba dentro. Abrí la cremallera y saqué el frasco casi vacío y la bolsa a la izquierda con cuatro rebanadas de pan. Me gustaría dejar esto en la cocina y luego ir a buscar una habitación. Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho. Este se había convertido en mi lugar seguro. Estar arriba me quitaba el aislamiento. No estaba sola allí.

Dando un paso hacia la despensa, me acerqué y puse la mantequilla de maní y el pan en el mostrador. Me dirigí hacia el pasillo sin hacer contacto visual con Edward. Él estaba de pie en la barra, agarrando los bordes con fuerza, como si estuviera tratando de no golpear algo. ¿Estaba considerando lanzarme de nuevo a la despensa? No me importa estar ahí.

—No tengo que mudarme a arriba. Me gusta este ambiente —le expliqué y observe que apretó más su agarre.

—Perteneces a una de las habitaciones de arriba. No perteneces bajo las escaleras. Nunca lo hiciste.

Me quería arriba. No entendía su repentino cambio de parecer. —¿Quieres decirme al menos qué habitación tomar? No me siento bien eligiendo una. Esta no es mi casa.

Edward finalmente soltó el agarre de muerte que tenía sobre el mostrador y volvió sus ojos a los míos. —En el ala izquierda hay sólo habitaciones. Hay tres. Creo que disfrutarías la vista en la última. Tiene vista al mar. La habitación central es toda blanca con tonos color rosa pálido. Esto me recuerda a ti. Por lo tanto, elige. Cualquiera que desees. Toma una y luego ven aquí y come.

Había vuelto a querer que comiera de nuevo.

—Pero no tengo hambre. Acabo de comer…

—Si me dices que has comido esa maldita mantequilla de maní de nuevo voy a golpear una pared. —Hizo una pausa y respiró hondo—. Por favor, Bella. Ven a comer algo por mí.

Como cualquier mujer en el planeta, sería capaz de aceptar eso. Asentí y me dirigí a las escaleras. Tenía que elegir una habitación.

La primera habitación no era atractiva. Tenía los colores oscuros y la vista era al patio delantero. Sin mencionar que era la más cercana a las escaleras y el nivel de ruido sería difícil de pasar por alto. Fui a la habitación de al lado y la cama de matrimonio estaba cubierta de volantes blancos y almohadas bastante rosadas.

Una araña rosa colgaba del techo. Era muy dulce. No es algo que esperaba encontrar en la casa de Edward. Por otra parte, su madre vivía aquí la mayor parte del tiempo.

Abrí la última puerta a la izquierda. Había grandes ventanales que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo y daban al océano. Era precioso. El esquema de color azul claro y verde era acentuado con una enorme cama que parecía estar hecha de madera flotante. Por lo menos la cabecera y el pie lo eran. Tenía un ambiente muy costero. Me gustó. No, borren eso. Me encantó. Puse mi maleta en el suelo y me acerqué a la puerta que conducía a baño privado. Grandes toallas blancas mullidas y jabones caros decoraban el mármol blanco. Pinceladas de color azul y verde se encontraban en la habitación, pero en su mayor parte era blanca.

La bañera era grande y redonda. A pesar de que nunca había visto una antes, sabía que era un jacuzzi. Tal vez entré en la habitación equivocada. Sin duda, esta no era una habitación de invitados. Querría está habitación si viviera aquí.

Sin embargo, estaba en el lado izquierdo del pasillo. Tenía que ser una de las habitaciones que él mencionó. Volví a salir del baño. Queria ir a decirle que había escogido esta habitación y si no le parecía bien que me lo dijera. Dejé mi maleta contra la pared justo detrás de la puerta y luego me dirigí a la planta baja.

Cuando entré a la cocina, Edward estaba sentado a la mesa con un plato de tocino y unos huevos revueltos. Sus ojos se encontraron de inmediato con los míos.

—¿Has elegido una habitación? —preguntó.

Asentí y me dirigí al otro lado de la mesa. —Sí. Creo que sí. La que dijiste que tenía una gran vista es... ¿la verde y azul?

Sonrió. —Sí, lo es.

—¿Y estás de acuerdo que me quedé en esa habitación? Es muy bonita. Me gustaría tener esa habitación si esta fuera mi casa.

La sonrisa de Edward se ensanchó. —No has visto mi habitación todavía.

La suya debía ser aún más agradable. —¿Tu habitación está en el mismo piso?

Cogió un trozo de tocino. —No, la mía ocupa toda la planta superior.

—¿Quieres decir que todas esas ventanas… es toda una gran habitación? —

Parecía que el último piso estuviera hecho de cristal desde el exterior. Siempre me pregunté si era una ilusión o si se trataba de varias habitaciones.

Asintió. —Sip.

Quería ver su habitación. No se ofreció a mostrármela, así que no se lo pregunté.

—¿Has guardado ya tus cosas? —preguntó, y luego le dio un mordisco a su tocino.

—No, quería comprobarlo contigo antes de deshacer todo. Probablemente no debería desempacar. A finales de la semana que viene voy a estar lista para mudarme. Mi sueldo en el club es bueno y he ahorrado bastante.

Dejó de masticar y sus ojos se endurecieron mientras miraba algo en el exterior. Seguí su mirada, no vi nada, la playa estaba vacía.

—Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, Bella.

¿Cómo? Me dijo que tenía un mes.

No le respondí.

—Siéntate a mi lado y come algo de tocino. —Tiró de la silla de su lado y me senté sin discutir. El tocino olía bien y estaba lista para algo más que la mantequilla de maní.

Movió su plato hacia mí. —Come.

Cogí un trozo de tocino y le di un mordisco. Era crujiente y grasiento, como a mí me gusta. Terminé el pedazo y Edward empujó el plato hacia mí otra vez. — Come más.

Luché contra una risita ante su repentina necesidad de alimentarme. ¿Qué le pasaba? Tomé otro pedazo de tocino y me lo comí disfrutando del sabor.

—¿Cuáles son tus planes para hoy?—preguntó, una vez que me lo tragué.

Me encogí de hombros. —No lo sé todavía. Pensé en buscar un apartamento tal vez.

Su mandíbula se marcó y su cuerpo se tensó de nuevo. —Deja de hablar de mudarte, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que te mudes hasta que nuestros padres vuelvan a casa. Tienes que hablar con tu padre antes de salir corriendo y empezar a vivir sola. No es exactamente seguro. Eres demasiado joven.

Me eché a reír. Él estaba haciendo el ridículo. —No soy demasiado joven. ¿Qué pasa con tu edad y la mía? Tengo diecinueve. Soy una chica mayor. Puedo vivir por mi cuenta de forma segura. Además, puedo darle a un blanco en movimiento mejor que la mayoría de los oficiales de policía. Mis habilidades con un arma son bastante impresionantes.

Edward arqueó una ceja. —¿Así que realmente tienes un arma?

Asentí.

—Pensé que Jasper sólo bromeaba. Su sentido del humor apesta a veces.

—Nop. Le apunté con ella cuando me sorprendió mi primera noche aquí.

Edward se rió y se recostó en su silla cruzando los brazos sobre su amplio pecho. Me obligué a mantener los ojos en su cara y no mirar hacia abajo.

—Me hubiera gustado ver eso.

No respondí. Había sido una mala noche para mí. La adaptación no era algo que se me diera fácilmente.

—No quiero que te quedes aquí sólo porque eres joven. Sé que puedes cuidar de ti misma o por lo menos creo que puedes. Te quiero aquí porque... me gusta tenerte aquí. No te vayas. Espera hasta que tu padre vuelva. Parece que ustedes deben hablar. Luego puedes decidir lo que quieres hacer. Pero ahora, ¿puedes subir y deshacer las maletas? Piensa en todo el dinero que puedes ahorrar viviendo aquí. Cuando te mudes tendrás una cuenta de banco acolchada y agradable.

Me quería aquí. No pude evitar la sonrisa tonta que tiraba de mis labios. Él tenía razón, podría ahorrar dinero. Una vez que papá regresara hablaría con él y luego me mudaría. No había ninguna razón para irme si Edward me quería aquí.

—De acuerdo. Si realmente lo dices en serio, gracias.

Asintió y se inclinó para poner los codos sobre la mesa. Su mirada dorada se niveló a mi altura. —Lo digo en serio. Pero eso también significa que la cosa de amigos entre nosotros tiene que permanecer en plena vigencia.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Conviviríamos más e involucrarnos de alguna manera sería difícil. Además, una vez que este verano terminara él se irá a vivir a otra casa de algún otro lugar. No necesito ese tipo de dolor.

—Bien —le contesté. Sus hombros no se relajaron y su cuerpo permaneció tenso.

—Además, comenzarás a comer la comida de esta casa cuando estés aquí.

Negué con la cabeza. No, no lo haría. No lo permitiría.

—Bella, esto no está a discusión. Lo digo en serio. Come mi maldita comida.

Empujé mi silla hacia atrás y me levanté. —No. Voy a comprar mi comida y me la comeré. Yo no soy... no soy como mi padre.

Edward murmuró algo y echó la silla hacia atrás y se levantó. —¿Crees que no sé eso a estas alturas? Has estado durmiendo en un maldito armario de escobas sin quejarte. Limpias la casa más que yo. No comes correctamente. Soy consciente de que no te pareces en nada a tu padre. Pero eres un invitado en mi casa y quiero que comas en mi cocina y sientas como si fuera tuya.

Esto iba a ser un problema. —Pondré mi comida en la cocina y comeré aquí. ¿Te parece mejor?

—Si todo lo que vas a comprar es mantequilla de maní y pan, entonces no. Quiero que comas adecuadamente.

Empecé a sacudir la cabeza cuando se acercó y me agarró de las manos. — Bella, me hará feliz saber que estás comiendo. Henrietta compra los comestibles una vez por semana y las reservas de este lugar están esperando mucha compañía. Hay más que suficiente. Por favor. Come. Mi. Comida.

Me mordí el labio inferior para contener la risa por su mirada suplicante.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

—Sí. Un poco —admití.

—¿Eso significa que vas a comer mi comida?

Suspiré. —Sólo si me dejas pagarte semanalmente.

Empezó a mover la cabeza y quité mis manos de él y empecé a alejarme.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó detrás de mí.

—Ya he terminado de discutir contigo. Voy a comer tu comida si pago por mi parte. Ese es el trato, sólo estaré de acuerdo con eso. Así que lo tomas o lo dejas.

Gruñó. —Está bien. Págame.

Lo miré de nuevo. —Voy a ir a desempacar. Luego tomaré un baño en esa gran bañera y luego no lo sé. No tengo planes hasta la noche.

Frunció el ceño. —¿Con quién?

—Leah —contesté.

—¿Leah? ¿La chica del carrito con la que se junta Jared?

—Corrección. La chica del carrito que Jared utiliza para perder el tiempo. Ella es inteligente y está superando eso. Esta noche vamos a un bar de música country a buscar chicos normales.

No esperé a que me respondiera. Corrí hacia las escaleras y las subí corriendo. Una vez que llegué a mi nueva habitación, cerré la puerta tras de mí y suspiré con alivio.


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Podría no tener la ropa adecuada para las fiestas de Edward, pero tenía todo lo que necesitaba para ir un bar de música country. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que usé mi falda de jean azul. Era más corta de lo que recordaba, pero seguía quedándome bien. Especialmente con mis botas.

Edward se había ido esta mañana mientras yo tomaba un baño y no habia regresado desde entonces. Me pregunté si mi habitación estaba fuera de los límites de sus amigos si tenía una fiesta aquí. No me agradaba la idea de extraños teniendo sexo sobre mi cama. En realidad, no me gustaba la idea de nadie teniendo sexo en la cama donde se suponía que yo dormía. Quise preguntarle pero no estaba segura sobre cómo encarar algo así. Marcharme antes de que regresara significaba que no sabría qué esperar. ¿Debería planear lavar mis sabanas cuando volviera a casa? La idea me hizo estremecer.

Cuando mi pie golpeó el último escalón de la puerta del frente, la puerta se abrió y Edward entró. Cuando sus ojos me encontraron se quedó paralizado y lentamente asimiló mi apariencia. No estaba vestida para impresionar a sus amigos, pero había otro tipo de público afuera del que podría conseguir un poco de atención.

—Maldición —murmuró y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

No me moví. Intenté resolver cómo insinuar la cosa de extraños teniendo sexo sobre mi cama.

—Tú, uh, ¿usarás eso para salir a la discoteca? —preguntó.

—Iré a un bar de música country. Estoy bastante segura que es una cosa completamente diferente —Lo corregí.

Edward pasó sus manos sobre su corto cabello y dejó salir un suspiro que sonó tanto frustrado como divertido. Si estaba a punto de hacer uno sus chistes acerca de mi ropa, le arrojaría una bota.

—¿Puedo ir con ustedes esta noche? Nunca he estado en un bar de ese estilo.

¿Qué? ¿Acabo de escucharlo correctamente?

—¿Quieres venir con nosotras? —pregunté confundida.

Edward asintió y sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo una vez más. —Sí, eso quiero.

Supongo que podría ir también. Si éramos amigos, entonces deberíamos ser capaces de salir juntos.

—Está bien. Si realmente quieres ir. Sin embargo, necesitamos irnos en diez minutos. Leah está esperando que la recoja.

—Puedo estar listo en cinco —dijo, y subió las escaleras de dos en dos corriendo hacia arriba. Eso no era completamente lo que había esperado. Extraño giro de acontecimientos.

Siete minutos después, Edward bajó las escaleras y vestía un par de jeans ceñidos y una playera negra ajustada que tenía Slacker Demon escrito en la parte del frente con una impresión blanca gótica. El emblema que tenía en su hombro también se apreciaba. El anillo plateado estaba de nuevo en su mano, y por primera vez desde que lo conocí, tenía un par de aretes de argolla en su oreja.

Parecía más el hijo de una famosa estrella de rock de lo que nunca lo ha sido. Sus cobrizas pestañas risadas hacían parecer como si estuviera usando delineador y eso solamente aumentaba su atractivo.

Cuando mis ojos hicieron su camino hasta su rostro, sacó la lengua para mostrar su piercing de plata y me guiñó. —Me imaginé que si voy a ir a un bar sureño con chicos en botas y sombreros vaqueros, necesito permanecer fiel a mis raíces. El Rock and Roll está en mi sangre. No puedo fingir encajar en ningún otro lugar.

Me reí mientras él me sonreía. —Esta noche estarás tan incómodo y como yo me siento en tus fiestas. Esto será divertido. Vamos, engendro del rock —bromeé y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Edward la abrió y retrocedió, así yo pude salir. El chico podía ser tan extraño cuando quería. —Dado a que tu amiga viene con nosotros, ¿por qué no tomamos uno de mis autos mejor? Estaríamos más cómodos que en tu camioneta.

Me detuve y lo miré en respuesta. —Pero encajamos mejor si vamos en mi camioneta.

Edward sacó un pequeño control remoto y una de las puertas de sus cuatro garajes se abrió. Un Range Rover negro con llantas metálicas y un trabajo perfectamente reluciente de pintura quedó en el centro de la atención. No podía estar en desacuerdo con él. Estaríamos mucho más cómodos en ese vehículo.

—Eso es ciertamente impresionante —respondí.

—¿Eso significa que podemos tomar el mío? No me emociona compartir asiento con Leah. A la chica le gusta tocar las cosas sin permiso —dijo Edward.

Sonreí. —Sí, le gusta. Es un poco coqueta, ¿verdad?

Edward arqueó una ceja. —Coqueta se queda corto.

—Bien. Seguro. Usaremos el auto de Edward Cullen si tanto insiste.

Edward me lanzó una mirada arrogante y se dirigió hacia el garaje. Lo seguí de cerca.

Abrió la puerta para mí, lo cual fue dulce pero hizo sentir más como una cita. No lo necesitaba confundiéndome más. Tenía firmemente claro que éramos sólo amigos. Debía jugar el juego correcto. —¿Abres la puerta de todas tus amigas? —le pregunté, de pie y mirándolo. Quería que notara el error que cometía.

Su tranquila sonrisa desapareció y una expresión seria tomó su lugar. —No —contestó, retrocediendo para dirigirse a la puerta del conductor. Me sentí como una completa idiota. Debí sólo haberle dicho gracias y pasarlo por alto. ¿Por qué tenía que ser quien le recuerde sus propias reglas?

Una vez que estuvimos dentro del Range Rover, Edward arrancó y condujo sin decir una palabra. Odié el silencio. Lo hacía incomodo. —Lo lamento. No quise ser grosera.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro y sus hombros se relajaron. Luego sacudió la cabeza. —No. Tienes razón. No tengo ninguna amiga, por lo tanto no soy bueno para equilibrar lo que debo o no hacer.

—Así que, ¿abres las puertas para tus citas? Es algo muy caballeroso. Tu madre te crió bien.

Sentí una punzada de celos. Hay chicas ahí fuera que consiguen ese tipo de trato por parte de Edward. Aquellas con las que él quiere salir y ser más que amigos.

—En realidad, no. Yo… tú… pareces el tipo de chica que merece que le abran la puerta. Tuvo sentido en mi cabeza al momento. Pero comprendo tu punto. Si vamos a ser amigos, necesito dibujar una línea y permanecer detrás de ella.

Mi corazón se derritió un poco más.

—Gracias por abrirla para mí. Fue dulce.

Se encogió y no dijo nada más.

—Necesitamos recoger a Leah. Estará en la parte trasera de la oficina del campo de golf. Tenía que trabajar hoy. Se duchará y vestirá allí.

Edward giró hacia el club de campo. —¿Cómo se volvieron amigas tú y Leah?

—Trabajamos juntas un día. Creo que ambas necesitábamos una amiga. Es divertida y un espíritu libre. Todo lo que yo no.

Dejo escapar una risa. —Lo dices como si fuera una cosa mala. No quisieras ser como Leah. Confía en mí.

Tenía razón. No quería ser como Leah pero era divertido tenerla cerca.

Me senté en silencio mientras Edward se entretenía con el sistema de estéreo que se veía muy caro y complicado. Conducimos la corta distancia desde su casa hasta el club de campo. Lips on an Angel por Hinder comenzó a sonar y me hizo sonreír. Casi esperé escuchar algo de Slacker Demon.

Cuando el Range Rover se detuvo frente a la oficina, abrí mi puerta y salí. Leah no estaría buscando este vehículo. Estaría esperando mi camioneta. La puerta del despacho se abrió y ella se paseó en un par de diminutos shorts de cuero rojos, un top de cuello halter y unas botas blancas de cuero hasta las rodillas.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo en uno de los coches de Edward? —preguntó, sonriendo.

—Viene con nosotras. Edward quiso ir con nosotras al bar, también. Así que… —Me fui callando y miré hacia el Range Rover.

—Esto limitará tus oportunidades de ligar. Sólo digo —dijo Leah mientras bajaba las escaleras y le daba un rápido vistazo a mi atuendo—. O no. Luces caliente. Quiero decir, sé que eres hermosa pero luces realmente caliente con eso. Quiero unas botas vaqueras para mí. ¿De dónde sacaste esas?

Su elogio fue agradable. No he tenido amigas en largo tiempo. Cuando Bree fue asesinada, las chicas que habían sido cercanas a nosotras desaparecieron de mi vida. Era como si no pudieran estar cerca de mí sin recordarla. Jacob se había convertido en mi único amigo.

—Gracias, y por lo de las botas, las conseguí en navidad dos años atrás por parte de mi mamá. Eran suyas. Las he amado desde que las compró y después de que se puso, después… después de que enfermo… me las dio a mí.

Leah frunció el ceño. —¿Tu mamá se enfermó?

No estaba de humor para hablar de esas cosas esta noche. Asentí y forcé una sonrisa. —Sip. Pero esa es otra historia. Vamos a buscar a nuestros vaqueros.

Me devolvió la sonrisa y abrió la puerta de mi lado del Range Rover. —Te dejaré ir adelante porque tengo un fuerte presentimiento de que es donde el conductor te quiere.

No tuve tiempo para responder antes de que Leah saltara al Range Rover y cerrara la puerta detrás de ella. Entré y sonreí hacia Edward, quien me miraba fijamente. —Es hora de buscar nuestro vaquero interior —le dije.


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Leah le dio la dirección a Edward de su bar favorito. Estaba a cuarenta minutos de Rosemary. No fue exactamente sorprendente. El único entretenimiento en Rosemary era el club de campo y no era nada parecido a donde estábamos yendo.

El bar era grande y estaba completamente hecho de lo que parecían tablones de madera. Aparentemente, era famoso. Probablemente porque no había muchos de estos lugares en la zona. Señales brillantes y fluorescentes de cerveza adornaban las paredes exteriores e interiores. La canción "Gun Powder and Lead" de Miranda Lambert bombeaba en el estéreo cuando entramos.

—Tendrán música en vivo en unos treinta minutos. Es el mejor momento para bailar. Tenemos un montón de tiempo para encontrar un buen lugar y beber algunos tragos de tequila —gritó Leah por encima del ruido.

Nunca había tomado tequila. Nunca había tomado ni siquiera una cerveza. Esta noche iba a cambiar. Iba a ser libre. Disfrutar la noche. Edward se movió detrás de mí y su mano se asentó en mi espalda. Esa no era una posición amistosa… ¿o sí?

Decidí no corregirlo ya que tendría que gritar a través de la música. Edward nos llevó hasta una cabina vacía que estaba lejos de la pista de baile. Dio un paso atrás y me deslicé dentro. Leah se deslizó por encima de mí y Edward se sentó a mi

lado.

Leah le hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué quieres tomar? —preguntó Edward, inclinándose en mi oído para no gritar.

—No estoy segura —respondí, mirando a Leah por orientación—. ¿Qué puedo beber?

Los ojos de Leah se abrieron y luego se río. —¿Nunca has bebido antes?

Negué con la cabeza. —No soy lo suficientemente mayor para comprar mi propio alcohol, ¿y tú?

Ella aplaudió. —Esto será muy divertido. Y sí, tengo veintiuno o por lo menos eso dice mi identificación. —Posó sus ojos en Edward—. Debes dejarla salir. La voy a llevar al bar.

Edward no se movió. Luego me miró. —¿Nunca has bebido alcohol?

—Nop. Pero pretendo remediar eso esta noche —le aseguré.

—Entonces, necesitas ir lento. No tendrás una tolerancia muy alta. —

Extendió la mano y agarró el brazo de una camarera—. Necesitamos un menú.

Leah puso las manos en sus caderas. —¿Por qué vas a ordenar comida? Vinimos aquí para beber y bailar con vaqueros. No a comer.

Edward giró su cabeza, no podía ver su cara pero noté que sus hombros se pusieron rígidos. —Ella nunca ha tomado antes. Necesita comer primero o vomitara sus tripas en dos horas más.

Oh. No quiero vomitar. No, en absoluto.

Leah rodó los ojos y agitó la mano delante de su cara como si Edward fuera un idiota. —Como sea, papá Edward. Voy a buscarme algo de beber y le traeré algo a ella, también. Así que aliméntala rápido.

La camarera regresó con un menú antes de que Leah terminara de hablar. Edward lo tomó y lo abrió. —Escoge algo. No importa lo que la diva borracha diga, necesitas comer primero.

Asentí. No quería enfermarme.

—Las papas fritas con queso se ven bien.

Edward sostuvo el menú y la camarera volvió corriendo.

—Papas fritas con queso. Dos órdenes y un vaso grande de agua.

Una vez que la camarera asintió y se alejó, Edward se echó hacia atrás e inclinó la cabeza para mirarme. —Así que estás en un bar country. ¿Es lo que esperabas que fuera? Porque si soy honesto, la música es dolorosa.

Sonriendo, me encogí de hombros y miré alrededor. Había tipos con sombreros vaqueros, pero también había hombres normales. Algunos tenían grandes hebillas en el cinturón y la mayoría veía como gente de mi ciudad natal.

—Acabo de llegar y no he bebido ni bailado todavía, así que te diré después de que suceda.

Edward sonrió. —¿Quieres bailar?

Quería bailar pero no con él. Sabía lo fácil que me olvidaría de que era sólo un amigo. —Sí, quiero. Pero necesito una inyección de coraje primero, y necesito que alguien me lo pida.

—Pensé que te había preguntado —contestó.

Puse los codos en la mesa y apoyé la barbilla en mi mano. —¿Crees que es una buena idea? —Quería que admitiera que no era una buena idea.

Suspiró. —Probablemente no.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Dos platos de papas fritas con queso se deslizaron delante de nosotros y una taza de agua con hielo se estableció enfrente de Edward. La comida se veía sorprendentemente buena. No me di cuenta que tenía tanta hambre. Tenía que seguir el ritmo de cuánto estaba gastando. Esto eran siete dólares. No iba a gastar más de veinte dólares esta noche. Eso podría significar que sólo tomaría una bebida, pero Edward dijo que primero necesitaba comer así que voy a comer.

Tomé una papa frita cubierta de queso y le di un mordisco.

—Esto es mejor que los sándwiches con mantequilla de maní, ¿no? — preguntó Edward con una sonrisa burlona. Asentí y tomé otra papa frita.

Leah se deslizó en el otro lado con dos bebidas en pequeños vasos. Eran amarillos. —Pensé que deberías empezar con algo fácil. El tequila era una bebida de chicas grandes. No estás lista aún. Este es un caramelo de limón. Es dulce y delicioso.

—Come más papas fritas primero —La interrumpió Edward.

Tomé otra papa frita y la comí rápidamente seguida de otra. Luego agarré el caramelo de limón. —Bien, estoy lista —le dije a Leah y ella tomó el suyo y sonrió.

Vi como se lo llevó a los labios e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. Luego hice lo mismo. Estaba realmente bueno. Sólo una pequeña quemadura en mi garganta. Me gustaba el limón. Puse el vaso vacío y sonreí por encima de Edward, quien me estaba observando.

—Come —replicó.

Traté de no reírme de él, pero no pude evitarlo. Me reí. Él hacía el ridículo. Tomé otro bocado de papas fritas y Leah se acercó y tomó unas cuantas.

—Me encontré algunos chicos en el bar. Te señalé y nos han estado viendo desde que llegamos. ¿Estás lista para hacer nuevos amigos?

Edward se movió un poco más cerca de mí y su calor y la calidez de mi estómago me dieron ganas de quedarme aquí con mi… amigo. Razón por la cual tenía que levantarme.

Asentí.

—Déjala ir, Edward. Puedes mantener la cabina caliente en caso de que regresemos —dijo Leah.

Edward no se movió de inmediato y comencé a pensar que la iba a ignorar o que me haría comer un poco más. Por último, se deslizó y se levantó.

Quería decirle algo. Alguna cosa que lo hiciera sonreír y dejar de fruncir el ceño, pero no sabía qué.

—Ten cuidado. Estaré aquí por si me necesitas —dijo en voz baja mientras se acercaba. Sólo asentí. Mi pecho se apretó y quise arrastrarme de nuevo a la mesa con él.

—Vamos, Bella. Es tiempo de conseguir bebidas gratis y hombres. Eres la compañera más sexy que he tenido. Esto deberá ser divertido. Sólo que no le digas a los chicos que tienes diecinueve. Diles a todos que tienes veintiuno.

—Bien.

Leah me llevó hacia dos hombres que estaban obviamente mirándonos. Uno era alto, de pelo largo y rubio escondido detrás de las orejas. Parecía que no se había afeitado en varios días y por debajo de su camisa de franela se ajustaba un musculoso cuerpo que se veía impresionante. Sus ojos se posaron en mí, luego en Leah, y luego otra vez en mí. No había tomado la decisión todavía.

El otro tenía el pelo castaño corto con un par de rizos y una hermosa mirada azul. Del tipo azul claro que te hace suspirar. Su camiseta blanca no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y su amplio pecho era agradable a la vista. Tenía un cuello azul. Reconocía una camisa Wranglers en cualquier lugar y a él le quedaban bien. Sus ojos estaban en mí. No se movieron o cambiaron. Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios y decidí que no sería malo después de todo.

—Chicos, ella es Bella. La alejé de su hermano y ahora necesita un trago.

El de cabello oscuro se puso de pie y me tendió la mano. —Tyler. Es un placer conocerte, Bella.

Deslicé mi mano en la suya y la sacudí. —Es un placer conocerte también, Tyler.

—¿Puedo conseguirte un trago? —preguntó tenía una sonrisa de aprobación en el rostro.

—Quiere un caramelo de limón. Es lo suyo —dijo Leah a mi lado.

—Hola, Bella, soy Nash —dijo el rubio, tendiéndome la mano y estrechándola.

—Hola, Nash.

—Bueno, chicos, no vamos a pelear. Somos dos. Enfríate, Nash. La inocencia de ella puede gustarte —dijo Leah en un tono molesto—. Baila conmigo y te mostraré como las niñas traviesas pueden gustarte.

Leah ahora tenía la atención de Nash por completo. Cubrí mi boca para evitar reírme. Era buena. Leah me guiñó un ojo y se llevó a Nash a la pista de baile.

—Que amiga tienes. Se estaba ofreciendo para quedarse con ambos. Le expliqué que no me gustaban ese tipo de cosas y te señaló. Todo lo que vi fue tu cabello castaño y estuve intrigado —dijo Tyler, entregándome un caramelo de limón.

—Gracias. Y sí, Leah es muy divertida. Ella me trajo esta noche. Esta es mi primera vez en un lugar así.

Tyler asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Edward. Una rubia de piernas largas estaba sentada en el borde de la mesa. Miré como su dedo corrió a lo largo de su muslo. Seguro que no le tomará mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué tu hermano salió contigo esta noche?

La pregunta de Tyler me recordó por qué estaba aquí y aparté mis ojos de Edward y las piernas de la chica. —Um, uh… quería conocer el lugar también.

Puse el vaso en mis labios y lo bebí rápidamente.

—Podemos… Quiero decir, ¿quieres bailar? —pregunté cuando puse el vaso sobre la barra.

Tyler se levantó para llevarme a la pista de baile. Leah ya estaba apretando su cuerpo contra el de Nash de una manera que no debería ser legal en público. No iba a bailar así. Esperaba que Tyler no esperara lo mismo.

Tyler tomó mis manos y las puso alrededor de su cuello antes de deslizar sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y acercarme a él. Esto era agradable. Más o menos. La música era lenta y sexy. No exactamente algo que quisiera bailar con un desconocido.

—¿Vives por aquí? No te he visto por aquí antes —dijo, bajando la cabeza a mi oído para poder escucharme.

Negué con la cabeza. —Vivo a unos cuarenta minutos y me acabo de mudar aquí. Soy de Alabama.

Sonrió. —Eso explica el acento sureño en tu voz. Sé que es más grueso en los habitantes de esa zona.

La mano de Tyler se deslizó más abajo por mi cintura hasta que sus dedos rozaron la parte superior de la curva de mi trasero. Eso me preocupó un poco.

—¿Estás en la universidad? —preguntó, deslizando su mano un centímetro más abajo.

Negué. —No. Yo… uh… trabajo.

Busqué en la multitud a Leah y no la encontré por ninguna parte. ¿Dónde se fue? Por mucho que lo odiara, miré en la mesa para ver si Edward seguía allí. La rubia estaba en la mesa con él. Parecía que sus labios estaban sobre ella.

La mano de Tyler se deslizó más y ahuecó mi trasero completamente. — Maldición, chica, tu cuerpo es increíble —murmuró en mi oído.

Alerta Roja. Necesito ayuda.

Espera. ¿Desde cuándo necesito ayuda? No había confiado en alguien en años. No tenía necesidad de empezar a buscar ayuda ahora. Puse ambas manos en el pecho de Tyler y lo empujé. —Necesito algo de aire y no me gusta que hombres extraños toquen mi trasero —le informé y me giré para dirigirme a la salida. No quería volver a la mesa y ver a Edward besarse con otra chica y tampoco quería encontrar otra pareja para bailar. Necesito aire fresco.

Al salir a la oscuridad, tomé una respiración profunda y me apoyé contra la pared del edificio. Quizás no estaba hecha para este tipo de cosas. O quizás era muy pronto. De cualquier manera, necesitaba un respiro y un nuevo compañero de baile. Tyler no iba a funcionar.


	15. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

-¿Bella? —El tono preocupado de Edward me sorprendió, abrí mis ojos y me esforcé por verlo caminar hacia mí en la oscuridad.

—¿Sí? —le contesté.

—No podía encontrarte. ¿Por qué estás aquí afuera? Aquí no es seguro.

Ya había tenido suficiente con su rol de hermano mayor. Podía cuidarme yo misma. Él tenía que retroceder. —Estoy bien. Vuelve adentro y continúa con tu sesión de besos en nuestra mesa. —La amargura en mi voz era evidente. No podía evitarlo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí afuera? —Repitió, lentamente dio otro paso hacia mí.

—Porque quiero —respondí con la misma lentitud, mirándolo.

—La fiesta es adentro. ¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿Ir a un bar con hombres y bebidas? Te lo estás perdiendo aquí afuera.

—Aléjate, Edward.

Edward dio un paso más hacia mí, dejando sólo unos centímetros entre nosotros. —No. Quiero saber que pasó.

Algo dentro de mí se rompió y puse ambas manos en su pecho y lo empujé tan fuerte como pude. Apenas se tambaleó hacia atrás. —¿Quieres saber qué pasó? TÚ pasaste, Edward. Eso es lo que pasó. —Me apresuré a su lado y caminé hacia el oscuro estacionamiento.

Una fuerte mano se envolvió alrededor de mi brazo deteniéndome y tiré con fuerza tratando de liberarme, pero no sirvió de nada. Edward tenía un firme agarre en mí y no iba a dejarme ir.

—¿Qué significa eso, Bella? —preguntó, tirándome contra su pecho.

Me retorcí contra él, luchando con el impulso de gritar. Odiaba la forma en que su olor hacía que mi corazón se acelerará y mi cuerpo latiera a toda prisa. Necesitaba que se mantuviera a distancia. No que me frotara su delicioso y cálido cuerpo por todas partes.

—Déjame. Ir. —Espeté.

—No hasta que me digas cuál es tu problema —respondió enojado.

Me retorcí en sus brazos pero no se movió ni un centímetro. Esto era ridículo. No quería escuchar lo que tenía que decirle. Esa comprensión me hizo querer decírselo. Sabiendo que lo que le iba a decirle lo molestaría. Estropeando toda su idea de ser amigos.

—No me gusta verte tocar a otras mujeres. Odio cuando otros hombres agarran mi culo. Quiero que seas tú quien me toca allí. Quien desea tocarme ahí. Pero no lo haces y tengo que lidiar con eso. Ahora, ¡déjame ir! —Me liberé y corrí hasta su Range Rover. Me podría esconder allí hasta que estuviera listo para llevarme a casa.

Las lágrimas picaban mis ojos y corrí con más fuerza. Cuando llegué a su vehículo, caminé a un lado y me apoyé contra él cerrando mis ojos. Acababa de decirle a Edward que quería que tocara el culo. ¿Qué tan estúpida podría ser? Me había dado mi propia habitación. Ofreció dejarme quedar allí hasta que mi papá llegara a casa, así podría ahorrar dinero, y acabo de darle muchas razones para echarme.

El seguro del Range Rover hizo clic y abrí mis ojos para ver a Edward dirigiéndose a mí. Iba a llevarme a casa y echarme. Se detuvo a mi lado y abrió de golpe la puerta de atrás. Me decía que subiera al auto. Qué humillante.

—Entra o te meteré —gruñó.

Subí en el asiento de atrás antes de que pudiera tirarme dentro. Pero no cerró la puerta tras de mí. En vez de eso, se subió detrás de mí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Pregunté, justo antes de que me presionara contra el asiento y cubriera mi boca con la suya. Me abrí a él con una probada de su lengua. El golpe del metal en mi boca era excitante. Esta noche su sabor a menta, no estaba mezclado con algo más. Podría saborearlo por horas y nunca aburrirme.

Sus manos encontraron mis caderas y me movió hasta que una pierna estuvo arriba, sobre el asiento con mi rodilla doblada, y mi otra pierna aún seguía en el suelo. Me extendió abierta y luego se coloco entre mí. Su boca dejó la mía y dejó un rastro de besos hambrientos por mi cuello. Dio un pequeño mordisco en mi hombro desnudo causando que una oleada de excitación me atravesara.

Sus manos encontraron el dobladillo de mi blusa. —Quítatela —dijo mientras la levantaba sobre mi cabeza y luego la tiró en el asiento delantero sin apartar sus ojos de mi pecho—. Quiero que te quites todo, dulce Bella. —Llegó a mi espalda con una mano y desabrochó mi sujetador en menos de un segundo. Lo bajó por mis brazos antes de lanzarlo en el asiento delantero con mi blusa. —Esto es por lo que traté de mantenerme alejado. Esto, Bella. No voy a ser capaz de detenerlo. No ahora. —Bajó la cabeza y tiró de un pezón con su boca. Lo chupó con fuerza y una explosión estalló entre mis piernas. Grité, agarrando sus hombros y sosteniéndome. Vi cómo sacó la lengua y pasó la barra de metal sobre mi piel. Era la cosa más erótica que jamás había visto. —Sabes a caramelo. Las chicas no deberían saber tan dulce. Es peligroso —susurró contra mi piel y rozó su nariz sobre mi escote mientras inhalaba con fuerza—. Y hueles increíble.

Sus labios de nuevo estaban en los míos mientras una de sus grandes manos cubría mi pecho, frotándolo suavemente y luego tirando de mi pezón. Yo quería sentir más. Pasé mis manos por su pecho y las deslicé por debajo de su camisa. Había visto su pecho lo suficiente como para saber exactamente cómo lucía. Ahora quería saber cómo se sentía debajo de mis manos. La cálida piel que cubría sus fuertes músculos era suave. Pasé mis dedos sobre cada ondulación en su estómago y memoricé la sensación. No tenía promesa de que esto sería más que un evento de una sola vez y lo quería todo.

Edward se sacó la camisa, tirándola a un lado luego volvió a devorar mis labios con los suyos. Me arqueé más cerca de él. Nunca había estado sin camisa con un chico. Quería sentir su pecho desnudo contra el mío. Parecía saber lo que quería y me envolvió con fuerza entre sus brazos y tirándome contra él. La humedad de su boca había dejado mi pecho frío, pero el calor de su piel era impactante.

Grité y lo acerqué más, con miedo de que se alejara de mí. Tenía lo que había querido desde que lo había visto afuera en el pórtico con aquella chica. Era yo entre cuyas piernas estaba ahora. Esta era mi fantasía.

—Dulce Bella —susurró, tirando de mi labio inferior con su boca y chupándolo.

Me moví debajo de él en un intento de tener su dureza presionada entre mis piernas. Estaba palpitando y quería sentir su erección contra mí. Edward deslizó su mano hacia abajo para acariciar mi rodilla y luego la subió hacia el interior de mi muslo. Dejé que mi pierna se abriera aún más, necesitando que se acercara más. El dolor crecía y la idea de su mano estando cerca de mi dolorosa necesidad me mareaba.

En el momento que su dedo recorrió la entrepierna de mis bragas de seda me sacudí y dejé escapar un gemido. —Tranquila. Sólo quiero ver si aquí abajo es tan jodidamente dulce como el resto de ti —dijo Edward con voz ronca. Traté de asentir pero no podía hacer nada más que recordar respirar. Miré fijamente a los ojos dorados de Edward mientras adquirían un brillo ahumado. No apartó la mirada de mí mientras su dedo se deslizaba dentro de los bordes de encaje de mis bragas.

—Edward —suspiré, apretando sus hombros y sosteniendo su mirada.

—Shhh, está bien —respondió. No estaba asustada. Él intentaba calmar mi temor, pero no había ninguno. La excitación y la necesidad eran demasiado. Necesitaba que se diera prisa. Algo crecía dentro de mí y necesitaba alcanzarlo. El dolor punzante estaba creciendo.

Edward enterró su cabeza en mi cuello y dejó escapar un profundo y largo suspiro. —Esto es jodidamente difícil —gimió. Comencé a abrir mi boca y rogarle que no se detuviera. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba esa liberación que sabía que venía.

Su dedo se deslizo sobre mi humedad y los dedos de mis pies se enroscaron mientras mi cuerpo se doblaba sin control. Luego su dedo se deslizó dentro. Lentamente. Me quedé inmóvil, temerosa de cómo se sentiría esto. El grosor de su dedo me alivió un poco más y quise tomar su mano y empujarla con fuerza. Esto era bueno. Demasiado bueno.

—Mierda. Madre del maldito infierno. Húmeda, caliente… tan jodidamente caliente. Y Jesús, estás tan apretada. —La respiración de Edward se había vuelto más pesada contra mi cuello mientras me decía cosas que sólo me excitaban más. Entre más picantes eran sus palabras más respondía mi cuerpo.

—Edward. Por favor —supliqué, luchando con la urgencia de tomar su mano y forzarlo a darme el alivio que palpitaba debajo de su toque—. Necesito… —No sabía lo que necesitaba. Sólo lo necesitaba.

Edward levantó su cabeza y pasó su nariz por mi cuello, luego presionó un beso en mi barbilla. —Sé lo que necesitas. Es sólo que no estoy seguro de que pueda manejar el verte teniéndolo. Me tienes excitado de muchas maneras, chica. Estoy tratando de ser un buen chico. No puedo perder el control en la parte trasera de un maldito auto.

Negué con la cabeza. No podía parar. No quería que fuera bueno. Lo quería dentro de mí. Ahora. —Por favor, no seas bueno. Por favor —supliqué.

Edward dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro. —Mierda, nena. Basta. Voy a explotar. Te daré tu liberación, pero cuando finalmente me entierre dentro de ti por primera vez no vas a estar tendida en la parte trasera de mi auto. Estarás en mi cama.

Su mano se movió antes de que pudiera responder y mis ojos rodaron hacia atrás de mi cabeza. —Eso es. Córrete para mí, dulce Bella. Córrete en mi mano y déjame sentirlo. Quiero verte. —Sus palabras me enviaron en espiral hacia el borde del risco que había estado tratando tan difícilmente de alcanzar.

—¡Edward! —Escuché el grito que salió de mí mientras iba cayendo en completa dicha. Sabía que estaba gritando por él, gritando su nombre y tal vez arañándolo, pero ya no podía controlarme. El éxtasis era demasiado.

—Ahhhh, sí. Eso es. Mierda, sí. Eres tan hermosa. —Escuché las palabras de Edward, pero se sentían tan lejos. Me sentía sin fuerzas y jadeaba en busca de aire cuando mis sentidos volvieron a mí.

Forcé mis párpados a abrirse, así podría ver si había herido a Edward con mi salvaje reacción a lo que sabía que era mi primer orgasmo. Había escuchado lo suficiente sobre ellos, pero nunca había sido capaz de provocarme uno. Claro que lo había intentado varias veces, pero no tenía la imaginación para hacerlo. Después de esta noche, tenía la sensación de que ese asunto no sería más un problema. Edward me había dado suficiente material para trabajar y él aún tenía sus vaqueros puestos.

Miré a Edward, quien me miraba fijamente con su dedo en la boca. Me tomó un momento registrar exactamente que dedo era ese. El jadeo de sorpresa después de mi compresión sólo hizo reír a Edward mientras se lo sacaba de la boca y sonreía.

—Tenía razón. Eres tan dulce en ese pequeño y caliente coño tuyo como lo eres en todas partes.

Si no estuviera tan cansada me habría sonrojado. Todo lo que pude hacer fue volver a cerrar mis ojos con fuerza. Edward se rió más fuerte. —Oh, vamos, dulce Bella. Acabas de correrte toda salvaje y sexy sobre mi mano e incluso dejaste unas marcas de arañazos en mi espalda para probarlo. No te pongas tímida conmigo ahora. Porque, nena, antes de que termine la noche estarás desnuda en mi cama.

Lo miré fijamente, esperando haberlo oído correctamente. Yo quería más de esto. Mucho más.

—Déjame vestirte y luego iré a buscar a Leah para ver si necesita un aventón o si encontró a un vaquero que la lleve a casa.

Me estiré y luego logré asentir. —Está bien.

—Si no estuviera tan duro como una maldita roca ahora mismo, consideraría quedarme justo aquí y disfrutar de esa pequeña mirada satisfecha y somnolienta en tus ojos. Me gusta saber que la puse ahí. Pero necesito un poco más.


	16. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes pertenecen a las autoras Abbi Glines y Stephanie Meyer respectivamente, yo solo la estoy adaptando.**_

**Capítulo 15**

Edward no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que quería vestirme. Me abrochó el sujetador en la espalda y luego me dio un pequeño beso en el hombro antes de poner mi camisa sobre mi cabeza.

—Preferiría que te quedaras aquí, mientras voy a encontrar a Leah. Tienes que ver tu muy contenta cara, y en serio es sexy. No quiero acabar en una pelea.

Más elogios. No estaba segura de que me acostumbrara a esto de su parte.

—Vine aquí con Leah porque estaba tratando de animarla a no dormir por ahí con chicos que nunca la verían por más que un momento de diversión. Entonces, viniste con nosotras y ahora aquí estoy, en el asiento trasero de tu coche. Siento que le debo una explicación.

Edward no respondió de inmediato. Me estudió un momento, pero no podía leer su expresión en la oscuridad. —Estoy tratando de decidir si querías decirlo para que sonara como si estuvieras haciendo lo que la animaste a no hacer. — Movió su cuerpo hacia atrás sobre el mío y metió la mano en mi pelo—. Porque he tenido una probada y no estoy compartiendo. Esto no es sólo por diversión. Puede que sea un poco adicto.

Mi corazón se estrelló contra mis costillas y di un profundo suspiro. Vaya. Bien. Oh mí. Logré un movimiento de cabeza y Edward bajó la cabeza y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de pasar la punta de la lengua por el labio inferior. —Mmm, sí. Quédate aquí. Voy a traer a Leah para que hable contigo.

Una vez más, lo único que pude hacer fue asentir.

Edward se alejó de mí y estaba fuera de la puerta y caminando hacia el bar. Antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento. Se podría pensar que era adicto, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo me hacía sentir. Al menos él podía caminar. Nunca habría sido capaz de soportar estar sobre mis propios pies tan pronto.

Sentada con la espalda recta, acomodé mi falda y me deslicé a través de la puerta. Necesitaba salir y pasar al frente, pero todavía no estaba segura de que confiaba en mis piernas. ¿Era esto incluso normal? ¿Un chico debería ser capaz de hacerme sentir de esta manera? Tal vez había algo mal en mí. No debería estar reaccionando a Edward de esta manera... ¿debería?

Este fue uno de esos momentos en los que realmente necesitaba una amiga. La única que tenía era Leah y estaba bastante segura de que no era la mejor persona para dar consejos cuando se trataba de chicos. Necesitaba a mi mamá. El dolor se estableció cuando recordé y cerré los ojos para combatirlo. No podía dejar que la tristeza ganara en estos momentos.

La puerta se abrió y allí estaba Leah, sonriéndome. —Bueno, mírate. Haciéndolo con la cosa más caliente de Rosemary en la parte trasera de su Range Rover. Y pensaba que querías un hombre de cuello azul. —Sus palabras se fueron arrastrando un poco.

—Súbete, Leah, antes de que deje tu culo aquí afuera —dijo Edward detrás suyo. Miré por encima del hombro. Parecía molesto.

—No me quiero ir. Me gusta Earl, ¿o se llamaba Kevin? No, espera, ¿qué pasó con Nash? Lo perdí... creo. —Leah divagaba mientras subía al asiento trasero.

—¿Quiénes son Earl y Kevin? —pregunté mientras ella agarraba el apoyo para la cabeza y luego caía hacia atrás en el asiento.

—Earl está casado. Dijo que no lo estaba, pero lo está. Me di cuenta. Los casados siempre tienen el olor sobre ellos.

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

La puerta de Leah se cerró y empecé a preguntarle más cuando la puerta se abrió a mi lado. Me giré para ver a Edward de pie, con la mano extendida para que la tomara. —No se trata de darle sentido a todo lo que dice. La encontré en el bar terminando una ronda de seis chupitos de tequila que el casado Earl le había comprado. Está destrozada.

Esta noche no era exactamente lo que había esperado que fuera. Había pensado que los chicos de mi tierra natal serían diferentes. Tal vez tratarla con respeto. Pero luego ella llevaba pantalones cortos de cuero rojo. Puse la mano en la de Edward y él la apretó. —No hay necesidad de explicarle nada esta noche. No lo recordará por la mañana.

Probablemente tenía razón. Salí de la Range Rover y me atrajo hacia su pecho antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí. —Quiero saborear esos dulces labios, pero me voy a negar. Tenemos que llegar a su casa antes de que se enferme —dijo Edward en un bajo susurro ronco.

Asentí con la cabeza. También quería que me besara, pero si Leah iba a estar enferma, entonces teníamos que llevarla a casa. Empecé a alejarme, pero sus brazos se apretaron a mí alrededor. —Pero lo que he dicho antes. Lo dije en serio. Te quiero en mi cama esta noche.

Una vez más, lo único que pude hacer fue asentir. También quería estar en su cama. Puede ser que sea tan estúpida como Leah cuando se trataba de hombres, después de todo. Edward me llevó hasta el lado del pasajero y abrió la puerta para mí. —A la mierda lo de ser amigos —murmuró, agarrando mi cintura para ayudarme a levantarme.

Sonriendo, lo vi caminar de regreso por la parte delantera de la Range Rover y subir. —¿Por qué la sonrisa? —preguntó una vez que estuvo detrás del volante. Me encogí de hombros. —"A la mierda lo de ser amigos." Me hizo reír.

Edward se rió y negó con la cabeza antes de arrancar la Range Rover y salir del estacionamiento ahora lleno.

—Sé algo que no sabes. Sí, lo sé. Sí, lo sé —empezó a cantar Leah con voz cantarina. Me di la vuelta para mirarla. No sonreía, pero un torpe gesto fue plasmado en su rostro—. Sé algo —susurró en voz alta.

—Escuché eso —respondí y miré por encima a Edward que no parecía divertido. No era un fan de Leah borracha.

—Es un gran secreto. Uno enorme... y lo sé. No debo, pero lo sé. Sé algo que tu no sabes. No lo sabes. No lo sabes —comenzó a cantar de nuevo Leah.

Empecé a preguntarle qué era lo que sabía, pero Edward habló primero. —Es suficiente Leah. —La alerta de Edward fue clara. Incluso me estremecí con lo dura que sonó su voz.

Leah apretó los labios y actuó como si estuviera girando una llave y luego tirándola a la basura.

Me di la vuelta, preguntándome si sabía algo que necesitaba saber. Edward seguramente actuó como si ella lo hiciera. Parecía a punto de parar el coche y tirarla fuera.

Edward comenzó a jugar con la radio por un poco de música, así que decidí permanecer en silencio. Se molestó porque Leah sabía algo que no debía saber. Tenía tantos secretos que lo rodeaban. Había cosas que se negaba a hablar.

Estábamos atraídos atrajo el uno por el otro. Eso no quería decir que tenía que decirme todos sus secretos. ¿Lo hacía? ¡No! Por supuesto que no. Pero una vez más, ¿estaba dispuesta a dar una parte de mí misma por alguien que no conozco realmente? Él era tan cerrado. ¿Sería capaz de hacer esto con él y no apegarnos? No estaba segura.

La mano de Edward se deslizó sobre la mía. Lo miré y él estaba observando la carretera, pero estaba pensando. Me hubiera gustado poder preguntarle. Pero todavía no estábamos ahí. Tal vez nunca lo estaríamos. ¿Debo darle mi virginidad a un hombre que estaría caminando fuera de mi vida pronto, sin esperanza de algo más?

—Ese fue el mejor momento, de siempre. Me gustan los muchachos de cuello azul. Son muy divertidos. —Dormida en el asiento trasero, Leah arrastró las palabras—. Deberías haber mirado alrededor por algunos más, Bella. Hubiera sido más inteligente por tu parte. Edward es una mala idea. Porque siempre habrá una Tanya.

¿Tanya? Me giré para mirar hacia Leah. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta. Un suave ronquido escapó y sabía que cualquier explicación a ese comentario no estaría sucediendo esta noche. Al menos no de Leah.

Me volví a mirar hacia Edward cuya mano había dejado la mía y ahora estaba agarrando el volante con fuerza. Su mandíbula se apretó, también. ¿Cuál era el asunto con su hermana? Era su hermana, ¿verdad?

—¿Es Tanya tu hermana? —pregunté, mirándolo para cualquier reacción. Simplemente asintió, pero no dijo nada más. Esto era lo que había recibido la última vez que lo llevé ahí. Completamente cerrado a mí—. Entonces, ¿qué significa lo que dijo Leah? ¿Cómo dormir juntos le afectaría a Tanya?

El cuerpo de Edward se apretó. No respondió. Mi corazón se hundió. Ese secreto, fuera lo que fuera, nos impedía hacer algo más. Era muy importante para él, por lo tanto, era una señal de aviso para mí. Si no podía decirme algo que incluso Leah sabía, entonces teníamos un problema.

—Tanya es mi hermana menor. No... No puedo hablar de ella contigo. —El modo en que dijo contigo hizo que mi estómago se revolviera. Algo estaba mal aquí. Quería hacerle más preguntas, pero la tristeza y la pérdida que se apoderó de mí cuando me di cuenta que no me dormiría en su cama esta noche o cualquier otra noche me detuvo. Esto me impedía acercarme demasiado a Edward. Nunca debí haber dejado que me tocara como lo hizo antes. No cuando podía tan fácilmente echarme a un lado.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta llegar a las oficinas. Edward bajó del Range Rover sin decir una palabra y despertó a Leah. Luego, la ayudó a entrar. Estaba cerrada, pero Leah tenía una llave. Murmuró algo acerca de pasar la noche aquí o su padre la mataría. No fui de ayuda. No tenía la energía. Sólo quería ir a la cama. Quería ir a mi cama debajo de las escaleras. No a la nueva y grande que esperaba por mí.

Cuando volvió al coche, todavía estaba en silencio. Traté de averiguar por qué iba a cerrarse como lo hizo sobre lo de Tanya y lo que podían significar los comentarios de Leah, pero nada tenía sentido. Un par de minutos después entrabamos en el garaje para cuatro coches. Abrí la puerta y bajé tan pronto como se estacionó. No esperé por él cuando me dirigí a la puerta. Estaba cerrada con llave, así que tuve que esperarlo para que viniera a desbloquearla.


	17. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Edward abrió la puerta y dio un paso atrás para que yo pudiera entrar. Entré y me dirigí a la cocina.

—Tu habitación está arriba ahora —dijo Edward, rompiendo el silencio.

Ya lo sabía. Mi mente solamente estaba en otra parte. Di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia las escaleras. Edward no me siguió. Quería mirar atrás y ver lo que estaba haciendo, pero no pude.

—Traté de mantenerme lejos de ti. —Sus palabras sonaban oscuras. Me detuve y me volví para mirarlo. Estaba de pie en el primer escalón, observándome. La expresión de dolor en su rostro hizo que me doliera el corazón—. Esa primera noche, traté de deshacerme de ti. No porque no me gustaras. —Dejó escapar una dura risa amarga—. Sino porque lo sabía. Sabía que te meterías debajo de mi piel. Sabía que no sería capaz de mantenerme alejado. Tal vez entonces te odié un poco a causa de la debilidad que serías capaz de encontrar en mí.

—¿Qué es lo que está tan mal de que te sientas atraído por mí? —pregunté, necesitando que al menos me contestara eso.

—Porque no sabes todo lo que puedo decirte. No puedo contarte los secretos de Tanya. Son suyos. La amo, Bella. La he amado y protegido toda mi vida. Es mi hermana pequeña. Es lo que hago. A pesar de que te quiero como no he querido ninguna otra cosa en mi vida, no puedo contarte los secretos de Tanya.

Cada palabra que salía de su boca sonaba como si estuviera siendo arrancada de él. Tanya era verdaderamente su hermana y entendía ese tipo de lealtad y amor. Habría muerto por Bree si pudiera. Sólo había sido quince minutos más joven que yo, pero habría hecho lo que ella necesitara que hiciese.

Ningún hombre u otro sentimiento me habrían hecho traicionarla.

—Puedo entender eso. Está bien. No debería haber preguntado. Lo siento. —Estaba arrepentida. Me había entrometido en su vida y en la de su hermana. Obviamente, lo que fuera que Leah sabía, no debería saberlo. Si Leah pensaba que la necesidad de Edward de proteger a su hermana sería un problema para nosotros, se equivocaba.

Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza y murmuró algo. Él estaba lidiando con algo. Tal vez esto había traído un mal recuerdo. Por mucho que me gustaría ir y abrazarlo, sabía que no era bienvenida en estos momentos. Había arruinado eso.

—Buenas noches, Edward —dije y subí las escaleras. No miré atrás esta vez. Fui directamente a mi habitación.

No había manera de confundir la hora por la mañana con estas ventanas. No sería necesario poner la alarma del reloj. El sol me había despertado una hora antes de que sonara mi alarma. Me duché y me vestí con facilidad ahora que tenía un cuarto de baño justo aquí y más habitación por la que moverme.

No estaba de humor para comer la comida de Edward esta mañana. Realmente no estaba de humor para comer, pero hoy tenía dos turnos de trabajo, así que necesitaba algo de comida. Me pasaría por la cafetería y conseguiría un poco de cafeína y una magdalena.

La falda corta de lino negra y la camisa blanca, que teníamos que usar como uniforme cuando servíamos en el comedor del club, teníamos que mantenerlas lavadas y planchadas bajo nuestra responsabilidad. Ayer había pasado un par de horas planchando las pocas que tenía aquí en casa.

Una vez que me puse las zapatillas, me dirigí escaleras abajo. Todavía no había oído ninguna actividad en el piso de arriba hoy, así que sabía que Edward todavía no se había levantado. Por una vez, estaba agradecida por no tener que enfrentarlo. Ahora que había tenido tiempo de dormir, me avergonzaba por los acontecimientos de anoche.

No solo había dejado a Edward tocarme en sitios donde nadie me había tocado antes, después me di la vuelta y actué como una zorra loca entrometida. Tenía que pedirle perdón, pero no estaba preparada para hacer eso ahora mismo.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado detrás de mí y me dirigí a mi camioneta. Por lo menos, esta noche no estaría en casa hasta que hubiese anochecido. Sin tener que enfrentarme a Edward al menos por doce horas más.

Jimmy ya estaba en la sala de personal con el delantal cuando llegué. Me dedicó una sonrisa y luego hizo un puchero con los labios.

—Uh, oh, parece que alguien tuvo una mala mañana. No podía contarle a Jimmy mis problemas. Él también conocía a estas personas. Tenía que mantener mis asuntos para mí misma. —No dormí bien — contesté.

Jimmy chasqueó la lengua. —Qué vergüenza. Dormir es una cosa tan bella.

Asentí con la cabeza y me registré. —¿Hoy estoy sola? —pregunté.

—Por supuesto. Tenías esto controlado después de seguirme dos horas. Deberías pasar con facilidad este día.

Me alegraba que alguien lo pensara. Tomé una libreta para las órdenes y un bolígrafo y los metí en el bolsillo de mi delantal negro.

—Hora del desayuno —dijo Jimmy con un guiño y abrió la puerta que daba al comedor—. Oh, parece que el jefe y sus amigos están en la mesa ocho. Por mucho que me gustaría ir a comerme con los ojos sus hermosos culos, te preferirían a ti. Iré a atender a la mamás del tenis mañanero en la mesa diez. Dan buenas propinas.

Servirle a Emmett y sus amigos no era algo que quería hacer esta mañana. Pero no podía discutir con Jimmy. Él tenía razón. Conseguiría mejores propinas de las mujeres. Lo amaban.

Me dirigí a su mesa. Emmett levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la mía y sonrió. —Te ves mucho mejor aquí —dijo cuando me detuve enfrente de ellos.

—Gracias. Es mucho más fresco —contesté.

—Bella ha ascendido. Voy a tener que comer más aquí —dijo el chico con el pelo rubio rizado. Todavía no sabía su nombre.

—Esto podría ser bueno para el negocio —coincidió Emmett.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu noche con Leah? —preguntó Jared con un ligero borde en su voz. Al parecer, mantenía el asunto de Leah contra mí. No me importaba. Era un alga en un estanque, en lo que a mí respecta.

—Nos la pasamos bien. ¿Qué puedo traerles para beber? —pregunté, cambiando de tema.

—Café, por favor —intervino el rubio.

—Bien, entendido. Fuera de límites. Código de chicas y toda esa mierda. Quiero un zumo de naranja —contestó Jared.

—Café para mí, también —respondió Emmett.

—Volveré con sus bebidas —contesté y me di la vuelta para ver dos mesas más con clientes. Jimmy estaba sirviendo una de las mesas así que me dirigí a la otra. Me costó un segundo darme cuenta de quién estaba en esa mesa.

Mis pies dejaron de moverse mientras veía a Tanya echar su pelo rubio fresa sobre el hombro y luego mirarme con el ceño fruncido. Miré atrás hacia Jimmy, que estaba terminando los pedidos de bebidas de su segunda mesa. Tenía que hacer esto. Estaba siendo tonta. Era la hermana de Edward.

Forcé mis pies a moverse y me acerqué a su mesa. Estaba sentada con otra chica. Una que no había visto antes. Era tan glamorosa como Tanya.

—Webster debe dejar trabajar aquí a cualquiera estos días. Tengo que decirle a Emmett que hable con su padre acerca de ser más selectivos con sus empleados —dijo Tanya arrastrando las palabras en una voz bastante alta.

Mi cara estaba caliente y sabía que me había sonrojado. Ahora sólo tenía que demostrar que podía salir de esto. Tanya me odiaba por razones desconocidas. A menos claro que Edward le hubiese dicho que estaba husmeando en sus secretos. No sonaba como algo que Edward haría, pero ¿lo conozco muy bien? No.

—Buenos días, ¿qué puedo traerles para beber? —dije tan cortésmente como pude.

La otra chica se rio y bajó la cabeza. Tanya me miró como si yo fuera algo repugnante. —No puedes traernos nada. Espero un camarero con más clase cuando vengo aquí a comer. Tú no lo harás.

Busqué a Jimmy una vez más, pero él se había ido. Tanya podría ser la hermana pequeña de Edward, pero era una perra importante. Si no necesitase tanto este trabajo, le diría que me besara el culo y me iría.

—¿Hay algún problema? —La voz de Emmett salió de detrás de mí. Por una vez en mi vida, me sentí aliviada por su presencia.

—Sí, lo hay. Contrataste basura blanca. Deshazte de ella. Pago demasiado para ser miembro de aquí como para tolerar esta clase de servicio.

¿Era porque vivía en casa de su hermano? ¿Odiaba a mi padre, también? No quería que me odiara. Si me odiara, Edward nunca se abriría a mí. Esa puerta estaba firmemente cerrada.

— Tanya, nunca has pagado una sola vez para ser miembro de aquí. Estás aquí porque tu hermano lo permite. Bella es una de las mejores empleadas que hemos tenido y ningún otro miembro que pague se ha quejado. Desde luego, no tu hermano. Por lo tanto, esconde las garras, cariño, y sobreponte. —Emmett chasqueó los dedos y Jimmy se acercó corriendo hacia nosotros. Debió haber salido durante el drama y yo lo había echado de menos—. Jim, ¿podrías por favor servir a Tanya y Carmen? Tanya parece tener un problema con Bella y no quiero que Bella se vea obligada a atenderle.

Jimmy asintió. Emmett me tomó del brazo y me llevó de vuelta a la cocina. Sabía que estábamos llamando la atención, pero en ese momento no me importaba. Estaba muy agradecida por alejarme de los curiosos y tener un respiro.

Una vez que la puerta de la cocina se cerró detrás de mí, solté el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

—Sólo voy a decir esto una vez, Bella. La otra noche en casa de Edward me dejaste plantado. No tenía que preguntar por qué. Lo supe cuando me di cuenta de que Edward estaba desaparecido. Tú hiciste tu elección y yo retrocedí. Pero lo que pasó ahí dentro es sólo una pequeña muestra. La perra tiene veneno en las venas. Ella está amargada y enfadada, y cuando llegue el momento de elegir, Edward la elegirá a ella.

Me volví y miré a Emmett, sin estar segura de lo que quería decir. Emmett me sonrió con tristeza, entonces me soltó el brazo y volvió a entrar al comedor. Emmett también sabía el secreto. Tenía que saberlo. Esto me estaba volviendo loca.

¿Cuál era el gran problema?


	18. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Abrí de golpe la puerta de mi camioneta, encantada de terminar el día. Mis ojos se posaron en una pequeña caja negra sobre mi asiento con una nota adjunta. Estiré la mano y la recogí.

_Bella, _

_Es un teléfono. Necesitas uno. Hablé con tu papá y me dijo que lo consiguiera para ti. Es de él. Las llamadas y textos son ilimitados, así que úsalo cuanto desees. _

_Edward. _

¿Mi papá le había dicho a Edward que me diera un teléfono? ¿En serio? Abrí la caja y un iPhone blanco completo con un estuche durable estaba metido de forma segura en el interior. Lo saqué y lo estudié un momento. Presioné el pequeño botón redondo en la parte inferior y la pantalla se iluminó. Mi padre no me había dado un regalo desde el cumpleaños antes de que él se hubiera ido. Antes de que Bree muriera. Nos había dado un juego de motos eléctricas y cascos.

Me subí a la camioneta y sostuve el teléfono en la mano. ¿Puedo llamar a mi padre en esto? Sería bueno que me explicara por qué él no estaba aquí. ¿Por qué me había enviado a un lugar donde yo no era deseada? ¿Conocía a Tanya? Sin duda, habría sabido que no me aceptaría. Además, si ella era la hermana de Edward, entonces era mi hermanastra. ¿Por eso estaba tan enfadada? ¿Yo había crecido con menos dinero que ella? Dios, era cruel.

Pulsé en los contactos y vi que sólo tenía tres números guardados en mi teléfono. El primero era Leah, luego Sue, y luego Edward. Él había puesto su número aquí. Eso me sorprendió.

El teléfono comenzó a tocar una canción de Slacker Demon que había oído en la radio antes, y el nombre de Edward apareció en la pantalla. Me estaba llamando.

—Hola —dije, todavía insegura de qué pensar sobre esto.

—Veo que tienes el teléfono. ¿Te gusta? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí, es muy bonito. Pero ¿por qué papá quiere que lo tenga? —Él no se había preocupado mucho de cualquier otra cosa que hubiera necesitado en los últimos años. Esto parecía trivial.

—Medida de seguridad. Todas las mujeres necesitan un teléfono. Especialmente las que conducen vehículos mayores que ellas. Podría descomponerse en cualquier momento.

—Tengo una pistola —le recordé.

Él se rió entre dientes. —Sí, la tienes, impresionante. Sin embargo, un arma no puede remolcar tu carro.

Buen punto.

—¿Vas a venir a casa? —preguntó. La forma en que dijo "casa" como si su casa fuera también mi casa me hizo sentir cálida en el interior. Incluso si él no se hubiera referido a eso de esa manera.

—Sí, si te parece bien. Puedo ir a hacer otra cosa si necesitas que me quede lejos.

—No. Te quiero aquí. Cociné.

¿Había cocinado? ¿Para mí? —Oh. Bien. Bueno, voy a estar allí en unos minutos.

—Nos vemos pronto —dijo, y la línea se cortó.

Aquí, él fue increíblemente extraño de nuevo.

Cuando entré en la casa, el olor característico de condimento para tacos encontró a mi nariz. Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la cocina. Si esto era realmente comida mexicana casera, entonces iba a estar seriamente impresionada.

Edward estaba de espaldas cuando entré en la cocina. Estaba tarareando una canción, que no reconocí, reproduciéndose en el estéreo. Era más suave y más lenta de lo que normalmente él escuchaba. Una botella de Corona estaba destapada en el bar con una rodaja de limón en el borde. Había arreglado muchas al igual que esa cuando trabajaba en el campo.

—Huele bien —dije. Edward miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro y una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Lo es —respondió, secándose las manos en la toalla junto a él. Agarró la Corona y me la dio—. Aquí, bebe. Las enchiladas están casi terminadas. Tengo que voltear las quesadillas y necesitan unos minutos más. Debemos estar listos para comer pronto.

Puse la Corona en mis labios y bebí un pequeño sorbo. Sobre todo para el valor. Esto no era lo que esperaba para nuestro próximo encuentro. Edward era un rompecabezas que nunca podría imaginar.

—Espero que comas comida mexicana —dijo mientras sacaba las enchiladas del horno. Edward Cullen no parecía alguien que perteneciera a la cocina. Pero maldita sea si no era sexy haciéndolo.

—Me encanta la comida mexicana —aseguré—. Debo admitir que estoy muy impresionada de que puedas cocinarla.

Edward me miró y guiñó un ojo. —Tengo toda una clase de talentos que volarían tu mente.

No tenía ninguna duda. Tomé una gran trago de la Corona.

—Chica impaciente. Tienes que comer algo. Cuando dije beber, no significaba que te la terminaras.

Asentí con la cabeza y me limpie la pequeña gota que se aferró a mi labio inferior. Edward me miraba fijamente. Esto hizo que mi mano temblara un poco.

Él apartó la mirada rápidamente y comenzó a sacar las quesadillas del sartén. Las puso en una bandeja llena de tacos duros y blandos. Había incluso burritos. Había hecho un poco de todo.

—Todo lo demás ya está en la mesa. Agarra para mí una Corona de la nevera, y sígueme.

Rápidamente hice lo que dijo y me apresuré después de Edward. No se detuvo en el comedor. En cambio, salió al pórtico trasero con vistas al océano. Dos lámparas de huracán estaban en el centro de la mesa para que pudiéramos tener la luz de las velas sin que se apagaran.

—Siéntate. Voy a arreglar tu plato —dijo, haciendo un gesto para que yo me sentara en el primer asiento al que llegamos. Aquí había sólo dos.

Me senté y Edward comenzó a repartir uno de todo en mi plato. Luego, puso la bandeja de comida abajo y colocó la servilleta a lado de mi plato en mi regazo.

Tenía la boca tan cerca de mi oído que su cálido aliento me hizo estremecer.

—¿Puedo conseguirte otra bebida? —susurró al oído antes de pararse de nuevo.

Negué con la cabeza. No sería capaz de beber si iba a hacer las cosas de esa manera. Mi corazón ya latía como loco. No podía digerir una cosa así.

Edward tomó su bebida y se sentó frente a mí. Vi como arreglaba su plato, luego sus ojos se alzaron a los míos. —Si no te gusta, no me lo digas. Mi ego no puede manejarlo.

Estaba segura de que nada de lo que hizo sabia mal. Sonreí y cogí el tenedor y el cuchillo para cortar un pedazo pequeño de la enchilada que había colocado en mi plato. No había manera de que pudiera comer todo esto, pero podría probar un poco de todo.

En el momento en que tocó mi lengua, me sorprendió. Era tan buena como cualquiera que había comido en un restaurante mexicano. Sonriendo, lo miré. —Es delicioso y no puedo decir que me sorprenda.

Edward puso un bocado en su boca y sonrió. Su ego nunca podría ser aplastado. Incluso podría tener que ser derribado por algunas clavijas. Empecé a probar otras cosas y me encontré más hambrienta de lo que había pensado. Todo era tan bueno que no quería desperdiciar nada.

Después de mi cuarta probada de todo en el plato, sabía que tenía que parar. Tomé un sorbo de mi Corona y me recosté en el asiento. Edward fue acabando su comida, también. Una vez que terminó, dejó la botella y sus ojos fueron serios. Oh, oh. Estábamos a punto de hablar de anoche. Había querido olvidar la noche anterior. Sobre todo porque esta noche había sido tan agradable.

—Lo siento, por cómo te trató Tanya hoy —dijo con una voz sincera de dolor.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —pregunté y de repente me sentía incómoda.

—Emmett me llamó. Me advirtió que a Tanya se le pediría que se fuera la próxima vez que fuese grosera con un empleado.

Emmett era un buen tipo. Él podría ser un poco demasiado a veces, pero era un buen jefe. Asentí con la cabeza.

—No debió haberte hablado de esa manera. He tenido una charla con ella. Me prometió que no volvería a suceder. Pero si lo hace, en otro lugar, entonces ven y dime, por favor.

Esta había sido una comida de disculpa por el mal comportamiento de su hermana menor, no una reparación de cerca entre nosotros. No estaba en una cita romántica que mi imaginación había podido inventar en mi cabeza. Esto fue sólo Edward disculpándose por Tanya.

Empujé mi silla hacia atrás y tomé mi plato. —Gracias. Aprecio el gesto. Fue muy amable de tu parte. Te aseguro que no tengo la intención de hablar con Emmett si Tanya es grosera conmigo en el futuro. Él acaba de pasar a ser testigo de primera mano hoy. —Agarré mi bebida—. La cena fue encantadora. Fue bueno tenerla después de un largo día de trabajo. Muchas gracias. —No hice contacto visual. Sólo quería alejarme de él.

Corriendo dentro, enjuagué mi plato y lo coloqué en el lavavajillas antes de enjuagar mi botella y colocarla en el contenedor de reciclaje.

—Bella —dijo Edward a mi espalda y su cuerpo estaba allí de repente, enjaulándome. Tenía las manos a cada lado de la mesa y lo único que podía hacer era permanecer allí y mirar hacia abajo, al fregadero delante de mí. Su duro cuerpo caliente rozó mi espalda y me mordí la lengua para no hacer un gemido. No dejaría que viera cómo me afectaba.

—Este no fue un intento de disculparme por Tanya. Fue un intento de disculparme por mí. Siento lo de anoche. Me acosté en la cama toda la noche deseando estar allí, contigo. Deseando no haberte apartado. Alejo a la gente, Bella. Es un mecanismo de defensa para mí. Pero no quiero alejarte.

Caminar lejos de él y mantenerlo a una distancia era lo más inteligente por hacer. Edward no ha sido y nunca será el príncipe encantador de nadie. No podría dejarme pensar que él podría ser alguien quien me amaría y me apreciaría. Nunca sería ese chico para mí. Pero mi corazón se había vuelto un poco atado a él. Esto no quiere decir para siempre, pero por ahora quería que Edward fuera mi primera vez. No sería la última. Sólo sería una parada en el camino de la vida. Una parada que nunca podría olvidar o superar. Eso era lo que me asustaba más. No ser capaz de seguir adelante.

Alzó la mano y cepilló mi cabello a un lado de mi cuello y luego me dio un beso en la curva de mi hombro. —Por favor. Perdóname. Una oportunidad más, Bella. Quiero esto. Te quiero a ti.

Edward sería mi primera vez. Se sentía bien. Dentro de mí sabía que estaba destinado a ser el tipo que me enseñara sobre la vida. Incluso si el rompía mi corazón al final. Me giré en sus brazos y deslicé las manos alrededor de su cuello.

—Te perdono con una condición —dije, mirando a sus ojos llenos de emoción que me hicieron esperar mucho más.

—Está bien —dijo con cautela.

—Quiero estar contigo esta noche. No más coqueteo. No más espera.

La expresión de preocupación desapareció al instante y se reemplazó con un brillo hambriento. —Diablos, sí —gruñó y me jaló contra él


	19. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Edward no empezó fácil. Su boca fue contundente y exigente. Me alegró. Era romántico. Era real. También llevaba su piercing en la lengua. No lo había notado antes, pero lo sentí. El toque de su lengua era malvado con esa cosa involucrada. Me gustó probar algo que sabía era inalcanzable.

Sus dos manos ahuecaron mi cara. Sus besos se ralentizaron y luego se echó hacia atrás sin soltar mi cara de entre sus manos. —Ven conmigo arriba. Quiero mostrarte mi habitación —Me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa—, y mi cama.

Asentí y Edward dejó caer sus manos de mi cara. Deslizó una de sus manos en la mía y entrelazó nuestros dedos, luego apretó. Sin decir palabra, me llevó a las escaleras, jalándome suavemente en su prisa por llegar arriba. Una vez que llegamos al segundo piso, me presionó contra la pared y me besó furiosamente, mordiendo mis labios y acariciando mi lengua.

Se hizo hacia atrás y tomó una respiración profunda. —Un tramo más de escaleras —dijo en una voz grave y me jaló hacia la puerta al final del pasillo.

Pasamos junto a mi habitación y se detuvo. Al principio, pensé que quería ir allí en su lugar, pero no se detuvo hasta llegar a una estrecha puerta al final del pasillo.

Me había preguntado si esa era la escalera que llevaba a su habitación. Sacó una llave para desbloquearla, luego abrió la puerta y me hizo señas para que fuera por delante.

La escalera era de dura madera como las otras, pero había paredes a ambos lados mientras subíamos los escalones.

Una vez que alcance el último escalón, me quedé helada. La vista era impresionante. La luna destacaba el océano, dándole a la sala el fondo más fabuloso e imaginable.

—Es por esta habitación que mamá tuvo que comprar esta casa. Incluso diez años más tarde supe que esta habitación era especial —susurró Edward detrás de mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—Es increíble. —Suspiré en voz baja. Sentía como si hablar demasiado alto fuera a arruinar el momento.

—Llamé a mi papá ese día y le dije que había encontrado una casa en la que quería vivir. Él le traspasó a mi madre el dinero y ella la compró. Amaba la ubicación, por lo que en esta casa pasamos nuestros veranos. Ella tiene una casa propia en Atlanta, pero prefiere aquí.

Estaba hablando de sí mismo. De su familia. Él lo estaba intentando. Mi corazón se derritió un poco más. Debía detenerlo antes de que se adentrara más en mi corazón. No quería salir lastimada cuando todo acabara y él se alejara. Pero quería saber más acerca de él.

—Yo nunca querría irme —contesté con toda honestidad.

Edward besó mi oído suavemente. —Ah, pero no has visto mi cabaña en Vale o mi piso en Manhattan.

No, no lo había hecho y nunca lo haría. Sin embargo, podía imaginarlo en esos lugares. Había mirado bastante televisión para saber cómo lucían. Este invierno pude verlo en un rugiente fuego en una elaborada cabaña en las montañas, con nieve cubriendo el suelo afuera. O relajado en su apartamento con vistas a Manhattan. Tal vez desde sus ventanas vería el gran árbol de Navidad que siempre ponían cada año.

Edward me giró hacia la derecha hasta que estuve enfrente de una cama enorme. De sólido negro. La cama en sí y la colcha que la cubría. Hasta las almohadas eran negras. —Y esta es mi cama —dijo, caminando hacia ella con las manos en las caderas. No iba a pensar en todas las chicas que habían estado aquí antes que yo. No lo haría. Cerré mis ojos y bloqueé totalmente el pensamiento.

—Bella, incluso si lo único que hacemos es besarnos o simplemente yacer allí y hablar, estoy bien con eso. Sólo te quería aquí. Cerca de mí.

Otra pequeña pulgada o dos se incrustó en mi corazón. Me giré y lo miré. — No pretendes eso. Te he visto en acción, Edward Cullen. No llevas a chicas a tu habitación y esperas hablar. —Traté de sonar burlona, pero mi voz se quebró cuando mencioné a las otras chicas.

Edward frunció el ceño. —No traigo chicas aquí en absoluto, Bella.

¿Qué? Sí lo hacía.

—La primera noche que llegué aquí dijiste que tu cama estaba llena —le recordé.

Él sonrió. —Sí, porque yo estaba durmiendo en mí cama. No traigo chicas a mi habitación. No quiero sexo sin sentido contaminando este espacio. Me encanta estar aquí.

—La mañana siguiente, una chica todavía estaba aquí. Tú la habías dejado en la cama y ella vino buscándote en su ropa interior.

Edward deslizó una mano debajo de mi camisa y comenzó a frotar pequeños círculos en mi espalda. —La primera habitación a la derecha era la habitación de Jasper hasta que nuestros padres se divorciaron. La uso como mi habitación de soltero por ahora. Es donde tomo a las chicas. Aquí no. Nunca aquí. Eres la primera. —Se detuvo y una sonrisa tiró de sus labios—. Bueno, dejo a Henrietta subir aquí una vez a la semana para limpiar, pero te prometo que no hay nada de metida de manos entre nosotros.

¿Significaba eso que yo era diferente? ¿No era una de muchas? Dios, lo esperaba. No… no lo hacía. Tenía que controlarme. Él pronto me dejaría. Nuestro mundo no coincidía. Ni siquiera se acercaban el uno al otro.

—Bésame, por favor —dije, poniéndome de puntillas y presionando mi boca contra la suya antes de que pudiera protestar o sugerir que habláramos otra vez. No quería hablar. Si hablábamos, querría más.

Edward me empujó hacia atrás sobre su cama y cubrió mi cuerpo con el suyo mientras su lengua se enredaba con la mía. Sus manos recorrieron los lados de mi cuerpo hasta que encontró mis rodillas. Tiró de mis piernas y se acomodó entre el espacio que había creado.

Quería sentir más de él. Agarré un puñado de su camisa y jalé. Él entendió la indirecta y rompió nuestro beso lo suficiente como para quitarla y lanzarla a un lado. Esta vez tenía espacio para explorarlo. Pasé mis manos por sus brazos y los duros bultos de sus bíceps. Moví mis manos en su pecho y pase mis dedos sobre sus abdominales, suspirando de placer ante la sensación de cada dura ondulación contra mis dedos. Deslizando mis manos, pasé mi pulgar sobre cada uno de sus duros pectorales y sentía sus pezones apretarse bajo mi tacto. ¡Oh Dios, eso fue sexy!

Edward se echó hacia atrás y empezó a desabrochar la camisa blanca de mi uniforme casi frenéticamente. Cuando llegó al último botón, empujó hacia atrás y bajó mi sujetador hasta que ambos senos saltaron de las copas de encaje que los cubría. Él sacó su lengua y la movió rápidamente a uno de mis pezones. Se trasladó al otro e hizo lo mismo antes de que bajara su cabeza y lo jalara dentro de su boca con un duro tirón.

Mi cuerpo se arqueó contra el suyo y, la dureza que había sentido rozando mi pierna, ahora estaba firmemente encajada entre mis piernas, presionando directamente sobre mi problema. —¡AH! —exclamé, frotándome contra su dureza y necesitando sentir más de lo mismo.

Edward dejó salir mí pezón de su boca con un "pop" mientras mantenía sus ojos sobre mí y bajaba su cuerpo, dejándome una vez más sin la presión que necesitaba. Sus manos desabrocharon mi falda y comenzaron empujándola lentamente hacia abajo junto con mis bragas. Nunca apartó su mirada de mí. Me levanté para permitirle bajarlos sobre mis caderas con facilidad. Edward se sentó sobre sus rodillas y dobló su dedo para que me sentara. Estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que pidiera. Tan pronto como estuve sentada, terminó con el resto del camino al quitar mi camisa. Entonces, se deshizo de mi sujetador y lo tiró a un lado.

—Desnuda en mi cama es incluso más increíblemente hermoso de lo que pensé que sería… y créeme que he pensado en ello. Mucho.

Se movió de nuevo sobre mí, enganchó sus brazos debajo de mis rodillas y se recostó abajo entre mis piernas. Pero todavía tenía sus pantalones. Los quería fuera… ¡AH!

Edward trasladó su caderas sobre mis piernas abiertas y se presionó justo donde lo necesitaba demasiado.

—¡Sí! ¡Por favor! —Lo rasguñé, necesitándolo más cerca.

Edward bajó su cuerpo, moviendo sus manos para seguir el interior de cada uno de mis muslos mientras besaba mi ombligo y luego la parte superior de mi montículo. Necesitaba más cabello. Quería tirar de algo.

Sus ojos dorados se alzaron y se encontraron con los míos mientras su lengua se deslizaba hacia fuera y pasaba su piercing justo sobre mi clítoris. Grité su nombre y agarré un manojo de sabanas que también me mantenían en la cama. Sentí que podía dispararme al cielo por ventanas más grandes que la vida.

—Dios, eres dulce —gruñó Edward cuando bajó su cabeza para poner su lengua en mí otra vez. Había oído hablar de esto. Sabía de ello, pero nunca imaginé que podía sentirse tan bien.

—Edward, por favor —lloriquee.

Se detuvo sobre mí. La calidez de su aliento bañó el palpitar que había creado. —Por favor, ¿qué? Bebé, dime qué es lo que deseas.

Sacudí mi cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás, apreté firmemente mis ojos. No podía decirle. No sabía cómo decirlo.

—Quiero oírte decirlo, Bella —dijo Edward en un susurro estrangulado.

—Por favor, lámeme otra vez. —Me atragante.

—¡Maldita sea! —Edward maldijo antes de pasar su lengua por mis pliegues. Luego, tiró de mi hinchado clítoris en su boca y me envió a un espiral en el espacio. El mundo estalló en colores y mi respiración se detuvo mientras el placer recorrió mi cuerpo.

No fue hasta que descendí que me di cuenta que Edward me había dejado y estaba ahora desnudándose, luego se puso de nuevo sobre mí.

—El condón esta puesto. Tengo que estar dentro —susurró Edward contra mi oído mientras extendía mis piernas abiertas con las manos y sentí la punta de su miembro penetrarme.

—Santa mierda, estás tan mojada. Va a ser difícil no caer derecho dentro de ti, voy a tratar de ir despacio. Te lo prometo. —Su voz era tensa y las venas de su cuello destacaron cuando presionó más en mí. Me estaba estirando, pero se sentía bien. El dolor que había esperado no estaba allí. Moví mi cuerpo abriendo más las piernas y Edward tragó saliva y se quedó helado.

—No te muevas. Por favor, bebé, no te muevas —suplicó Edward, manteniéndose inmóvil. Entonces, él empujó aún más en mi estrechez antes de que el dolor me golpeara. Me tensé y lo mismo hizo Edward—. Eso es todo. Voy a hacerlo rápido, pero luego voy a parar una vez que esté dentro y dejaré que te acostumbres a mí.

Asentí con la cabeza, cerré los ojos y me acerqué para sostenerme de sus brazos. Edward se retiró y luego sus caderas se movieron hacia adelante con un duro empuje. Un caliente dolor me atravesó y grité, apretando sus brazos firmemente y aferrándome mientras la ola de dolor sacudía todo mi cuerpo.

Podía oír la respiración rápida y dura de Edward cuando él mismo se quedó muy quieto. No sabía exactamente cómo se sentía para un chico, pero sabía que no era fácil. Edward tenía algún tipo de dolor.

—Está bien. Estoy bien —susurré mientras el dolor disminuía.

Edward abrió los ojos y bajó la mirada. Sus ojos estaban humeando. —¿Estás segura? Porque, cariño, quiero moverme tan condenadamente mal.

Asentí con la cabeza y continúe aferrándome a sus brazos en caso de que el dolor volviera cuando se moviera. Las caderas de Edward retrocedieron y sentí cómo salía de mí, luego empujó hacia adelante lentamente, llenándome de nuevo. Esta vez no hubo ningún dolor. Me sentía extendida y completa.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Edward cuando se quedó quieto de nuevo.

—No. Me gusta —asegure.

Edward movió sus caderas hacia atrás otra vez y luego se hundió en mi, haciéndome gemir de placer. Se sentía bien. Más que bien.

—¿Te gusta eso? —preguntó Edward con asombro.

—Sí. Se siente tan bien.

Edward cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un gemido cuando empezó a moverse más rápido. Podía sentir mi cuerpo escalando más alto otra vez.

¿Es posible? ¿Puedo tener otro orgasmo tan pronto?

Todo lo que sabía era que quería más. Levanté mis caderas para reunirme con su empuje y pareció ponerlo frenético.

—Sí. Dios, eres increíble. Tan apretada. Bella eres tan jodidamente apretada —dijo entre jadeos mientras se movía dentro de mí.

Levanté mis rodillas para poder envolver mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y empecé a temblar. —¿Está cerca, nena? —preguntó con voz tensa.

—Creo —respondí, sintiendo la construcción dentro de mí. Aunque todavía no estaba allí. El dolor había disminuido cualquier placer al principio. Edward deslizó su mano hacia abajo entre nosotros, hasta que su pulgar se frotó contra mi palpitar.

—¡AH! Sí, ahí —grité y me aferré a él cuando la ola se estrelló sobre mí. Edward dejó escapar un grito y se puso rígido e inmóvil, entonces bombeó en mí una vez más.


	20. Chapter 19

_Me alegra saber que aun siguen ahí... :) Espero disfruten del capitulo._

**Capítulo 19**

Edward respirando pesadamente en mi oído mientras apoyaba su cuerpo sobre el mío era una maravilla. Quería mantenerlo aquí. Aún dentro de mí. Justo así.

Cuando movió sus brazos y se movió a un lado fuera de mí, apreté mis brazos alrededor de él y se rió entre dientes. —Volveré. Tengo que ocuparme de ti primero —dijo y luego me besó en los labios antes de dejarme sola en su cama.

Observé su trasero desnudo en toda su perfección caminar al otro lado de la habitación y entrar en lo que parecía ser el baño. Escuché la corriente de agua y luego caminó de regreso, completamente desnudo en la parte delantera. Mis ojos inmediatamente se dirigieron al sur. Oí a Edward reír y cerré mis ojos, avergonzada de ser atrapada mirando.

—No te avergüences de mí ahora —bromeó, entonces se acercó para separar mis rodillas—. Ábrete para mí —dijo en voz baja, separando mis rodillas. Noté por primera vez la toalla en sus manos—. No demasiado —dijo, limpiando entre mis piernas mientras observaba con fascinación—. ¿Te duele? —preguntó con preocupación en su voz mientras limpiaba gentilmente el área sensible.

Negué con la cabeza. Ahora que ya no estábamos locos con pasión, esto era vergonzoso. Pero tenerlo limpiándome era dulce. ¿Era esto lo que hacían los chicos después del sexo? Nunca había visto esto en una película.

Edward parecía contento con su trabajo de limpieza y arrojó la toalla usada en el bote de basura a lado de su cama. Se arrastró de vuelta a la cama junto a mi y me atrajo hacia él.

—Pensé que no eras de los que abrazaban, Edward —dije mientras pasaba su nariz a lo largo de mi cuello e inhalaba con fuerza.

—No lo era. Sólo contigo, Bella. Eres mi excepción —susurró, luego escondió mi cabeza debajo de su barbilla y tiró de las sábanas sobre nosotros. El sueño vino rápido. Estaba segura y feliz.

Besos lentos siendo colocados en el interior de mi pantorrilla y a lo largo del arco de mi pie fueron la primera cosa que registré. Forcé mis ojos a abrirse. Edward estaba de rodillas en el borde de la cama, besando mis pies y el costado de mi pierna con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

—Ahí están tus ojos. Estaba empezando a preguntarme hasta qué punto iba a necesitar besar para que despertaras. No es que me importe besar más arriba, pero conduciría a un poco de más increíble sexo y ahora sólo tienes veinte minutos para llegar al trabajo. —Trabajo. Ah, mierda. Me siento y Edward baja mi pierna—. Tienes tiempo. Iré a arreglar algo de comer mientras te preparas —aseguró.

—Gracias, pero no tienes que hacerlo. Tomaré algo en la sala del descanso cuando llegue allí.

Trataba de no dejar que la incomodidad de la mañana se estableciera. Había tenido sexo con este hombre. Muy buen sexo o al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba. Ahora ya era de día y estaba desnuda en su cama.

—Quiero que comas aquí. Por favor.

Me quería aquí. Mi corazón latió más fuerte en mi pecho. —De acuerdo. Necesito ir a mi habitación y tomar una ducha.

Edward le echó un vistazo a su baño y luego a mí. —Estoy dividido, porque quiero que te duches aquí, pero no creo que sea capaz de irme sabiendo que estás desnuda y jabonosa en mi ducha. Querré unirme.

Sosteniendo la sábana sobre mi pecho, me senté y le sonreí. —Por más atractivo que suene eso, llegaría tarde al trabajo.

Edward suspiró y asintió. —De acuerdo. Tienes que ir a tu cuarto.

Miré alrededor buscando mi ropa, pero no la vi por ninguna parte.

—Ponte esto. Henrietta viene hoy. Estará lavando y pondré tu ropa de anoche. —Me lanzó la camiseta que él había usado anoche. Tomé una bocanada de aire de ella ya que aterrizó en mi pecho. Iba a tener un momento difícil devolviéndosela. Modestamente traté de ponérmela sin dejar que se cayera la sábana.

—Ahora levántate. Quiero verte —murmuró, retrocediendo. Llevaba un pantalón de pijama mientras se relajaba en el borde de la cama y esperaba a que me levantara. Dejé caer la sábana y me puse de pie. Su camisa se pegaba por encima de mis rodillas—. ¿Puedes reportarte enferma? —preguntó mientras sus ojos viajaban por mi cuerpo.

Una cálida sensación de hormigueo me recorrió. —No estoy enferma — repliqué.

—¿Segura? Porque creo que yo tengo fiebre —dijo, caminando alrededor de la cama y empujándome contra él—. Anoche fue increíble —dijo en mi cabello.

No había esperado este tipo de reacción de él. Había estado preocupada de que tal vez me echara esta mañana. Pero no. Estaba siendo dulce. Y tan increíblemente delicioso que estuve tentada a reportarme enferma.

Era mi día en el carrito de las bebidas y, si no me presentaba, entonces Leah tendría que hacer todo el camino por sí misma en un viernes. Eso sería cruel. No podía.

—Tengo que trabajar hoy. Me están esperando —expliqué.

Asintió y dio un paso atrás. —Lo sé. Corre, Bella. Baja con tu lindo y pequeño trasero por las escaleras y alístate. No puedo prometerte que te dejaré ir si estás parada aquí luciendo así por mucho tiempo.

Riendo, pasé junto a él corriendo y bajé las escaleras. La risa divertida que dejé atrás fue perfecta. Edward era perfecto.

El calor sólo estaba empeorando. Realmente deseaba que Sue me dejara recogerme el cabello. Estaba dispuesta a tomar una botella de esa agua con hielo y verterla sobre mi cabeza. Me secaría en cuestión de segundos aquí con este calor.

¿Por qué los hombres jugaban golf con este clima? ¿Estaban locos?

Empujando el carrito de bebidas de regreso al primer hoyo, noté la cabeza oscura del cabello que le pertenecía a Emmett. Genial. No es que estuviera de humor para hoy. Jared probablemente estaba queriendo esperar a Leah para hacer sus rondas, de todos modos. Probablemente podría escapar de ellos. Emmett se dio la vuelta, me miró, y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—De vuelta al carrito hoy. Por mucho que me guste tenerte adentro, esto hace al golf tremendamente mucho más divertido —dijo Emmett en un tono burlón mientras yo empujaba el carrito a lado de ellos.

No iba a animar su coqueteo. Pero era mi jefe, así que no podía hacerlo enojar, tampoco.

—Aléjate, Emmett. Eso es un poco demasiado cerca. —La voz de Edward vino detrás de mí y me giré para verlo caminando hacia nosotros con pantalones cortos de color azul oscuro y una camisa polo blanca. ¿Estaba jugando golf?

—¿Así que ella es el porqué de repente querías jugar hoy con nosotros? — preguntó Emmett.

No aparté la mirada de Edward mientras caminaba hacia mí. Estaba aquí por mí. Al menos, me encontraba bastante segura de que lo estaba. Me preguntó en dónde estaba trabajando hoy durante el desayuno.

Su mano se deslizó alrededor de mi cintura. Me atrajo contra su costado e inclinó su cabeza para susurrar en mi oído—: ¿Estás adolorida?

Había estado preocupado que yo estuviera adolorida hoy y tuviera que trabajar de pie todo el día. Le dije que estaba bien. Sólo me sentía estirada. Aparentemente, todavía estaba preocupado.

—Estoy bien —contesté en voz baja.

Presionó un beso en mi oído. —¿Te sientes estirada? ¿Podrías decir que he estado dentro de ti? —Asentí, sintiendo mis rodillas un poco débiles por el tono de su voz—. Bien. Me gusta saber que puedes sentir en dónde he estado —dijo, luego se apartó de mi y levantó su mirada hacia Emmett.

—Pensé que esto pasaría —dijo Emmett en un tono molesto.

—¿Ya lo sabe Tanya? —preguntó Jared. El rubio le pegó en el brazo y le frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué siempre aparecía Tanya? ¿Alguna vez lo sabría?

—Este no es asunto de Tanya. O tuyo —replicó Edward, mirando a Jared.

—Vine aquí para jugar golf. Mejor no hablemos de esto aquí. Bella, ¿por qué no consigues las bebidas de todos y te diriges al siguiente hoyo? —dijo Emmett. Edward se tensó a mi lado. Emmett nos estaba poniendo a prueba. Quería ver si actuaría diferente ahora que Edward estaba haciendo un tipo de derecho sobre mí en público. Estaba aquí para trabajar. Sólo porque había dormido con Edward no cambiaba mi lugar en el gran esquema de las cosas. Sabía eso.

Salí de los brazos de Edward para abrir el enfriador y comenzar a repartir la elección de bebidas de cada uno. Mis propinas no fueron tan altas como solían serlo con este grupo. Excepto, por supuesto, por Emmett. Pensé que eso cambiaría hoy, también.

Pude ver el billete de cien dólares que Emmett puso en mis manos, y estaba segura que Edward también. Cerré rápidamente mi mano y lo metí en mi bolsillo. Lidiaría con él luego, cuando Edward no estuviera mirando. Edward se acercó y puso su pago en mi bolsillo. Me besó suavemente y luego me guiñó un ojo antes de acercarse por un palo de golf del carrito.

No le di a Emmett una razón para corregirme. Rápidamente giré el carrito y me dirigí al siguiente hoyo. El teléfono sonó en mi bolsillo, alarmándome. Edward lo había metido en mi bolsillo antes de irme esta mañana. Estaba teniendo problemas recordando que lo tenía.

Detuve el carrito y lo saqué.

_**Edward:**__ Lamento lo de Emmett. _

¿Por qué se disculpaba? No tenía razón para sentirlo.

_**Yo:**__ Estoy bien. Emmett es mi jefe. No es la gran cosa. _

Deslicé el teléfono de vuelta a mi bolsillo y me dirigí a mi siguiente parada.


End file.
